


My Best Friend

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Triangles, Military, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Some angst, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 56,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Best Friend Levi x Best Friend Reader》|Single|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦Levi and (Y/N) have been best friends since they were little kids, and now they will face their last year in high school together. You'd think by now they'd both confess the more than friends kind of love by now, but nope.While playing hard to get, boyfriends, girlfriend, and just typical high school drama, not to mention family stuff, it's up to these two, to figure out where they stand! Because by the end of the year, they will inevitably be separated by Levi's wishes to join the military with his best friend Erwin. But maybe fate will bring them back together one day.✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Random☆
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Petra Ral, Levi/Reader
Comments: 121
Kudos: 303





	1. Prologue

I never thought people would pick on the new girl, but here I was. Crouched on the ground covering my face as the other kids kicked dirt at my face and giggled amongst each other calling me lame.

It was only the second day of being at this new school. But it’s not like you could blame the kids, we were kindergarteners, they probably had no sense of right and wrong. So I sat there not fighting back once, I figured after a while they’d get bored and leave me alone.

They came out of nowhere, I did nothing to provoke them. If anything I had been on my own each recess familiarizing myself with the different playsets. I did however notice a boy watching me from the distance each recess.

But as I kept my head down I hadn’t noticed the same boy coming over and pushing the two children to the ground rather roughly. “Go pick on someone else,” he says.

Both children got up and ran off crying, seeing the look on their faces I couldn’t help but smile softly. Standing before me was a small raven-haired boy, he held his hand out to me. Quickly taking it he lifts me onto my feet and I begin brushing myself off.

“Thanks,” I mutter.

“Levi!” we both turn watching our teach come storming our way. Backing away a bit, I watched as the boy named Levi got chewed out for pushing the two kids. The teacher disregarded the fact I was the one being bullied and that the only reason why Levi even stepped in was to help me.

Running beside Levi I look to the teacher and say, “It’s not his fault! Those two were kicking dirt at me,” pointing my finger at them, I watch them hide behind the teacher’s leg.

“Still, what Levi should have done is come and tell me, we never hurt other students. You mister go sit by the wall, this is your first warning,” she says as she points towards the school.

Levi slowly walks away and the teacher follows. I felt defeated, I had hoped I’d save the boy but the teacher wasn’t having it. So instead of going back to what I was doing before the incident, I ran over and stood next to Levi at the wall.

Our shoulders brushed against one another as we stood there watching the other’s play, especially the two who had bullied me. “They’re stupid,” Levi mutters, his eyes dart down at his shoes as he kicks a pebble.

I simply nod at his comment before leaning towards him, I cover my mouth and whisper, “You should’ve seen their faces,” the boy giggles and I proceed to do the same.

There was no need for an introduction, because thanks to the need to wear nametags each time we went to gym class, we knew each other’s names. But from that moment on the bond, we created that day could not be severed. Or so I thought.


	2. Beginning of the Last

~12 Years Later~

~(Y/N)~

It was the first day of our last year of high school, after 12 long years of waking up every day at the ass crack of dawn, just to spend 8ish hours sitting and learning useless stuff, it was almost over. But of course, my education wouldn’t be completely over because there was still college, but it would be my last year with my best friend.

Levi Ackerman, most people saw him as the bad boy who picked fights, was regularly late for school- despite it being a short walk-, and the one who ditched gym. That was my best friend, had been since that fateful day during recess in kindergarten. And the reason why this was our last year together, was because once he graduates he was going to join the military. He had planned that since freshman year, and I supported his decision despite knowing I’d miss him dearly.

And while Levi was the bad boy, I was the opposite when we were apart. I was quiet and shy, only Levi could bring out my crazy side. With him, I was reckless.

It was the 31st of August and the first day of a new school year. Summer vacation officially ended as my alarm clock rang at exactly 6 a.m. With a loud groan I slap my alarm, feeling for the switch I shut it off and roll out of bed.

Then heading over to my closet I pick out my outfit for the day before heading to the bathroom. After getting ready, I grab my bag and head downstairs, walking into the kitchen I walk past the table grabbing some toast on the way to the door. “Uh honey why don’t you sit and eat some more!” my dad calls.

“I’m good, I gotta head to Levi’s and make sure he’s up and ready,” I inform.

I knew he’s scowl the moment he heard Levi’s name. Looking back my assumptions were proved right, he held a glare as he turns his head. “Fine then, don’t be late,” he mumbles.

I shrug off his reaction and walk out the door eating my toast. I wasn’t surprised that my dad didn’t like Levi, he never has. He knew Levi did reckless things and got into a lot of trouble, he’s even told me I shouldn’t be friends with him but that never stopped me. My dad just learned to accept it, although he still had his rules, like Levi couldn’t come over. But what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, because Levi came over regularly without my dad knowing.

Anyway walking down the street about four houses down I came to the front deck of Levi’s house. Not even bothering to knock I stick the key into the hole and walk in. Levi’s mom gave me the key because I was here quite often and just found it convenient if I had a way to get in other than the windows.

“Morning Kuchel!” I call as I see her in the living room reading.

“Good morning honey, Levi should be right down,” she greets with a soft smile.

Nodding I decide to head upstairs to Levi’s room to be sure. The first door on the left was his, so coming up to the door I knock then open it slightly in case he was changing. And as my eyes met his he was pulling his shirt down. “Ready to go?” I ask as I open the door further.

His steel-blue eyes look back at my (e/c) ones. “Yeah just gotta grab my shit,” he says as he bents down to grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder he turns to his door and walks towards me. Walking down the stairs together, we come to the front room where Kuchel was waiting for us.

She smiles at us and says, “Finally seniors, feels like it was just yesterday when you brought little (Y/N) home with you,”

Smiling I glance over to Levi who kept a straight face. “We gotta go, mom,” he says.

“Have a good day you two,” she says as we both walk past her and out the door. We both wave and begin our walk over to Trost High. Along the way, we would gently nudge each other’s shoulders.

When we got to the school, we both headed straight into the office to receive our schedules, then standing outside we both look at ours. I glance at his to see if we had any classes together. “Looks like we got, three out of the six classes together,” he says pointing at our first term classes.

“Good enough for me, at least you’ll have a partner that you’ll like,” I tease.

“Who says I like you?” he teases back.

I roll my eyes and elbow him in the side, he grunts softly. Walking past him, my hair was pulled at making me yelp. Looking back at him with a glare I smack his arm while an evil grin tugs at his lips.

We both start walking to our first class, math. As we enter the classroom, we saw the teacher getting herself ready to teach. There was about five minutes before the first bell would ring, signaling for the students to go to class so Levi and I were the first to enter. “Welcome guys, pick a seat anywhere in the room,” she informs us. _Thank god no assigned seating._ Both Levi and I head to the very back of the class and sit in the far right corner.

“Give me your schedule real quick,” I say as I lean over my desk towards Levi. He pulls it from his bag and hands it off to me. Taking it I sit back and look at it once more. I wanted to know it so I knew where to go to see him, his third block was gym which he’d have alone which made me chuckle softly.

“Have fun in gym by yourself,”

I give his schedule back causing him to look at it. He didn’t say anything just let out a sigh as he shoved the piece of paper back into his bag. When the bell finally rang more people flooded in through the door and picked their seats. And with that started the first day of our last year together. 


	3. Disapprove

~Levi~

The last day came to an end rather quickly. Our classes didn’t really give us anything other than a syllabus to sign. We both walk home talking here and there but as we came to her house I saw her father standing out on the porch.

I grumble softly, I knew he didn’t like me, he never wouldn’t no matter how good I pretend to be around him. So as we stopped at the sidewalk leading to Reader’s house she looks to me. “I’ll see you tomorrow,”

Glancing down from her dad to her, I let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, good night,”

~(Y/N)~

His expression softened upon looking at me, he didn’t like my father much either, he thought he was too strict on me. “Text me,” I whisper.

Levi nods and begins heading home while I stood there watching him. “Come on in (Y/N),” my dad calls. Turning towards my house I walk up the sidewalk and head inside before my dad.

Stepping into the kitchen to get a snack, I hear the front door slam shut and the flip of the lock. Letting out a sigh I turn to look at my father. “Can you at least try to get along with Levi? He’s really not a bad guy-”

“(Y/N) we’ve had this conversation multiple times, and each time I give the kid a chance he does something that hurts you, and I can’t keep forgiving someone who isn’t willing to change!”

“He doesn’t hurt me, dad, if you wanna blame someone blame me, I’m the one that does those things with Levi. He doesn’t make me do them-”

“Still he’s a bad influence. I don’t need you ruining your chance to get into a good college. Your mother wouldn’t want that,” he says.

I cross my arms and glared at him for the fact he brought up my mother again. “Look around dad, mom isn’t here and she isn’t coming back,” with that I head upstairs ignoring his calls.

After slamming my door shut, I toss my bag on my bed. I didn’t have any homework per se but I did have books for English class I needed to start reading. My English teacher wasn’t the nicest of people I figured since I had nothing else better to do, and I didn’t feel like sneaking out tonight, I’d go ahead and start reading.

Before I even picked up the book I scrolled through my phone to pass some time. I saw some of the popular girl’s posts about homecoming dresses they had picked out. I knew it wasn’t for another couple weeks but I knew I wouldn’t be attending it, I hadn’t before and wasn’t going to start participating now. It’s not that I didn’t like spending time with friends during events like that, but it was the fact that it was taking place at school. I wasn’t apart of any team or club so there was no part in participating.

After a few hours of what seemed like endless scrolling through social media, my father called me to dinner. I ran downstairs to grab a serving of spaghetti then retreated back to my room to eat alone in peace. It had been like that since mother left, we used to sit and eat as a family and talk about our day but, my father wasn’t interested.

Sitting at my desk now with the bowl of pasta in my hands I began shoving fork fulls into my mouth. I put on a video to watch while I ate then sat back in my chair. And with fall on the way, the days grew shorter so as I looked up out my window I saw that it was already pretty dark out. The street lights were on and no one was out and about. Or so I thought.

I jump to the sound of tapping on my window and seeing a pale hand knock on it. Realizing who it was I let out a sigh, set my bowl down, and dart to the window. 


	4. More Than Friends

~(Y/N)~

Outside on the roof, I saw Levi crouched waiting for me to let him in. This was normal of him, we had done this since we were kids but, he still managed to spook me each time all because he gave no warning as to when he was coming over.

Pushing my window up, I step back and watch him slip in then close the window for me. I walk back and sit in the chair to finish my food. “You really should text me before sneaking over,” I suggest.

“Why scared ya again?” he asks and snickers immediately after.

“N-no!” I stutter, tossing my book at him, he falls down onto my bed with a soft thud after kicking his shoes off. Laying on his back my book rested on his chest as he laid there with earbuds in.

“Where the hell did you get this?”

“Mrs. (T/N)*,” I answer. ***(T/N)=(Teacher’s/Name)***

Once I had finished my food, I left the bowl at my desk but got up and went over to my bed. “Scoot it,” I say. Levi wiggles his way over onto the side closest to the wall allowing me to get on beside him. His arm closest to me was stretched out, but that didn’t matter I used it as a pillow as I laid down beside him.

“Have fun reading this garbage,” Levi says as his eyes scanned over the pages of the book I was required to read.

“Yeah I might just look up summaries online,” I say as I take it from him, tossing it on my nightstand I turn back to face him and let out a long yawn. Resting my head on his shoulder I take his earbud out so he could hear me.

“Hmm,” he hums.

“So how were your other three classes?” I ask.

Shaking his head he looked up at the ceiling. “Boring, we had to do those stupid ‘tell us one thing you did this summer’,” he explains.

“Oh gross, yeah I had to do that in a few classes, but otherwise it was just going over rules and getting the syllabus,”

“Thank god it’s our last year, then I’m out of this shithole,” he says.

My heart began to hurt upon being reminded that Levi and I would have to go our separate ways after graduation. Thing is, I didn’t know how I was going to survive without him. We were always together, like attached at the hip. “Yeah, same,” I mumble.

Immediately Levi could tell my mood had changed, shifting onto his side he looks at me with a serious expression. “You could always come with me you know,”

I scoff and sit up, “Join the military? Yeah no, I’d die the second they put me out in the field. And it’d be from my own stupidity.” I retort.

“No, just come to Eldia-”

“It’s dangerous there Levi, I’m still concerned about the fact they have the camp right there in the middle of it all. What if one day while training the camp were to be bombed or something?” I ask, now sitting up, Levi follows my movements.

“(Y/N) we’ve talked about this, I know the risks. But this is something I wanna do, and I’m not changing my mind,” he reminds me.

“I know,”

My eyes dart away from the raven-haired boy but from the corner of my eyes, I could see him tilting his head to look at my face. Then suddenly he lays back down, grabbing my hand he gently tugs at it. “Come on, lay back down,”

I shake my head, “Nah, I’m gonna go get some snacks, then we can pick a movie,” getting up out of bed, I stood there looking down at him. My eyes couldn’t help but dart down to the part of his shirt riding up showing off a bit of his stomach. Quickly turning away I let out a sigh and start to walk out of my room.

While downstairs picking out snacks, I couldn’t help but think back to the times I had seen Levi shirtless, and there were quite a few moments. There was no denying it, he was handsome. I’m sure if he didn’t scare other’s he’d be popular, especially with the ladies, but Levi.. he had a thing for chasing. He’d spend a couple of days with some girls, then leave them before things could go any further. It’s not that he didn’t want to commit to someone it’s just he hadn’t found someone who could keep up with him like I do.

I don’t think there is anything we don’t know about each other, except one thing though. And that was that I may love Levi more than a friend, I know he loves me but as far as I could tell it was he loved me as a best friend and that was it. Nothing romantic, and I suppressed these feelings because I didn’t want to make him to act weird around me or have it ruin our friendship. 

I knew I loved Levi more than a friend back in middle school, it was after my dad and I got into a fight about mom. I had tried to look for her in hopes to bring her back home only for him to shout at me saying she’s never coming back. Well after that fight, Levi snuck in and held me while I cried. And in that moment while wrapped in his arms I knew I couldn’t live without him. That I needed him in my life no matter what.

“What’s taking you so long?” I hear a whisper from the stairs. Jolting back I nearly drop the food as I dart my head back.

“Levi! Go back to my room before my dad finds you!” I whisper.

Ignoring my command he stealthily sneaks down the stairs and into the kitchen with me. “Dumbass, you think you can carry all of this?” he asks rhetorically as he takes some from my arms.

“You’d be amazed at how much I can hold,” I mutter.

“Come on dipshit, I got a movie picked out,”

Rushing towards the stairs I spin back to look at him and smile. “Oh yeah? What did ya pick? Something scary? Action?” I ask.

Levi simply rolls his eyes and nudges me up the stairs. As we enter my room again, I shut the door and lock it to be safe. Now my room was dark, the only source of light coming from the tv at the corner of my room. Sitting down beside Levi on the bed, we both dump the snacks before us. “Really Captain America again?”

“Oh shut up, it’s not like you got a lot to choose from. Besides, you’ll probably pass out halfway through,”

Taking the remote from him I press play, “Unlikely with all the loud bangs from bombs and shit,” I argue.

Sitting back we both watch the movie silently while eating. Halfway through the movie, I did start to dose off, turning my head slowly I looked at the clock beside my bed seeing it was almost midnight. Letting out a yawn, I turn back to look at the tv, my head rests on Levi’s shoulder while my eyes begin to feel heavy.

Levi noticed this and paused the movie. “No,” I whine, “Keep playing, I’m awake,”

The boy lets out a ‘tch’ as he shakes his head. “We can watch more another time,” he whispers.

Pulling the covers up over us, Levi rests my head on my pillow, but my head falls back onto his shoulder after he turns the tv off. Then turning on my side, my fingers curl around the sleeve of his shirt. With eyes shut I hum softly feel comfortable under the warm blankets. And soon enough I was passed out beside the boy, I was madly in love with. 


	5. Change of Season

~(Y/N)~

The first week went by in a breeze, and soon enough it was finally the weekend. Unfortunately for me, that meant I worked for two days before going back to school again. But I needed the money for college application fees and all that crap.

I worked at a small cafe that was run by my other best friend Hanji. She was older than me and Levi but acted like one of us. She was goofy and a bit clumsy when she got overly excited. But on her bad days, she was rather quiet and serious, but those days were rare. The last bad day she had was about a year ago when her cat passed away.

As I got drinks made for the few customers that went in, my eyes glance up at the sound of the bell, signaling a new customer had come in. It was Levi, he usually stops in before my breaks so we could hang out. His work wasn’t too far from here, he worked with fixing cars and all that, so when he came in he looked kinda dirty.

“Hey, shorty!” Hanji calls as she exit from the backroom prepared to take over for my break.

“Four-eyes,” Levi greets back with a half-smile. Even though he hated the name, he didn’t care if Hanji called him short.

“After this order, you can go on break,” she then tells me while standing at my side. I nod my head as I write the customer’s name then hand it off to him in the delivery section.

“Have a nice day,” I say to the man, he simply nods his head and exits the building with his drink. After that, I remove my apron for the time being and walk around so I could sit beside Levi at one of the tables by the window. “They should really put a shower in your bathrooms at work so you can freshen up,” I suggest.

While staring at his phone Levi shakes his head, “Wouldn’t even be worth it if I just get dirty again, besides I can just shower at home,”

“I know but you could at least get the dirt off of your face, you look like you’ve been rolling around in the dirt,” I say as I lean towards him, running my thumb over his cheek I brush the dried mud off of his face before sitting back.

“You know Levi, you could always come work for me!” Hanji calls now that the cafe was empty. Levi looks back at the brunette and shakes his head.

“Thanks but can’t, wouldn’t want her to get distracted,” he says.

Punching Levi in the arm, he doesn’t even react. “I wouldn’t be distracted! I can ignore you,” I protest.

“Oh yeah? Prove it,” he says now getting in my face. For a split second I thought his eyes glanced down at my lips, but I simply back away, shut my eyes, and walk away.

Little did I know that the raven-haired boy had followed close behind, and just when I was about to turn around to look back at him he grabbed my sides. His fingers gently pressing into my sides tickling me. “Haha, Levi! Stop!” I scream while squirming in his arms.

“See, you just can’t help yourself,” he says, his fingers coming to a halt but never releasing my body. It was times like this I hated how flirtatious he could be, because lingering touches like this made my heart race, and my face goes red. But I knew that’s just who he was, it was nothing more than him holding me. There were no feelings behind it.

Once he had released me, I push my hair behind my ears and look to the floor. I needed to take a moment to calm myself, after that moment passed I turned and smiled, “Want something to eat before you go?” I ask.

Levi smirks then nods his head, “Sure,”

I ordered Levi’s two favorite things, a chocolate muffin, and black tea. When I was being rung up Hanji kept staring at me then darting her eyes at Levi. Then a smile would creep onto her lips before darting her eyes down to the screen. I knew what she was thinking. _‘Oh (Y/N) is so obvious, how can shorty be so dumb?’_ I rolled my eyes and took my change.

So, someone did know of my feelings for Levi, it’s not like I told Hanji. She can read me easily, she can see the things Levi can’t or so I think. Honestly, Hanji and I don’t know what goes through that boy’s mind sometimes. But she never told Levi how I felt, she always tried to convince me to tell him, but I was a chicken.

And for good reasons at least, which she understood but still told me I should ‘shoot my shot’. But what if shooting my shot resulted in my losing my best friend? Hanji liked to think of the positive side of things, she’d always tell me that he may not reject me, and even if he did then he was an idiot. But even then I wasn’t convinced.

Shaking my head as I sit down, I give Levi his items. “Hanji finally driving you insane?” he asks.

“No, just tired is all,” I yawn.

“You’re always tired, besides we weren’t up that late last night-”

“Oh yeah like four in the morning isn’t late at all, I swear whenever you stay over it fucks up my sleep schedule,” I interrupt.

“What sleep schedule? You haven’t had a _normal_ sleep schedule since middle school,” he argues.

“True,” I finally agree, leaning back in my seat I turn my head and look outside, it was cloudy today, which I liked. I was tired of the sun especially after having so many sunny days this summer I couldn’t wait for it to rain. Not to mention the leaves were slowly starting to change color. Most were still a deep green but some had already taken on a bright yellow color.

I let out a sigh while still looking outside. Fall was my favorite season, it got darker earlier, got colder. Not to mention Halloween, it was just a beautiful season. “Hey, are you free next Saturday?” Levi asks I turn my head and nod.

“Why?”

Leaning back in his chair the boy lets out a sigh, “Well my mother wants us to go apple picking, then you know here in October she’ll want to go pick up some pumpkins right?” he asks.

I nod to his last question then say, “What time does she wanna go?”

“Probably near noon,”

Nodding to his answer I glance back out the window. “I’ll be there,” Then with a soft smile he nods in agreement. Another thing that made my heart race...was his perfect but rare smile. 


	6. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be going on a brief hiatus to catch up on some chapters for each book!

~(Y/N)~

It was a new week of school, which meant we were actually going to start learning stuff. Already math had given me an unreasonable amount of homework. And today in English we were taking a pretest of the final to compare grades for when we actually would do the final.

Currently, I was in History awaiting to take notes on the Battle of Trost, that took place almost a hundred years ago. The teacher however was out in the hallway speaking with the principle who interrupted his teachings. My eyes scanned over the room looking at the different maps and photos of famous people throughout history.

But then the door opened once more and with the teacher was a boy. He was tall, kind of angry looking. He had rather long brown hair parted down the middle. "Class this is Eren, he will be joining our class starting today, Eren why don't you take a seat by..." the teacher trails off as he looks for an open seat. There were a few but when Mr. (T/N) made eye contact with me he smiles.

"Ah, take a seat next to (Y/N) please. (Y/N) raise your hand please," the teacher calls.

I do as told and hold my hand up allowing Eren to see me. Watching the brunette walked up to me, he finally smiles gently as he takes a seat to my left. "Hello," he greets softly.

I simply nod and smile, "Hi," I finally respond.

Then extending his hand out to me I look down at it. It was rather large, slowly taking it he begins to shake it. "I'm Eren," he whispers.

Smiling still, I couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him, I mean he was handsome and he seemed nice. "(Y/N), nice to meet you," I mutter.

~Time Skip~

After class, I began my walk to lunch when I heard Eren talking to someone behind me. _"You didn't get lost did you?"_ a girl's voice asks.

_"N-no!"_

I then hear snickering and I begin to walk slowly while my eyes looked out for Levi. _"So how was history?"_ a masculine voice asks.

 _"Good, I got to sit by this really pretty girl- There she is!"_ I hear Eren yell.

I jolt, startled to be called out like that especially after he just told his friends about me. Turning to face him I smile and look up at him as he stops right in front of me. "Hello again," I greet now a little nervous.

"Hey! Are you going to lunch right now?" he asks. I began to wonder if he had second lunch and was maybe going to his advisory. _I don't think he'd ask if he had second lunch_.

"Uh yeah, you too?" I ask.

We both start to turn and head towards the cafeteria. "Yeah, wanna sit together?" he asks.

Usually, I didn't make conversation with others unless it was Levi or his friends, otherwise, I only talked when I had a partner in class. "S-sure," I smile gently as we walk together. Little did I know my short friend had been watching me the whole time.

~Levi~

I stood beside Erwin while (Y/N) walked down the hall with a new kid. I would've called out to her but they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. I stood waiting for Erwin as he was putting his books from this morning into his locker and switch for his afternoon classes.

"Huh, I wonder who that new kid is, seems he's already made himself familiar with (Y/N)," he says.

I grumble softly as I cross my arms. "Who knows, but he better keep his dirty fucking hands-off,"

For the rest of the day when I wasn't with (Y/N), she was off spending time with that new kid _Eren_. I didn't complain because although she was _my_ best friend I wasn't gonna stop her from creating relationships with other people. Even if it were with another boy, as long as he didn't do anything stupid. 


	7. All About Him

~(Y/N)~

It was a new day at school, and already Eren had been taking up most of my time I normally spent with Levi. I shook it off for the fact that he was still rather new and so he felt comfortable around me.

Besides what could be so bad about making a new friend? That morning as I walked to my first class Eren had already found me as he came sprinting down the hall. We talked a bit as he walked me to class. After getting me to the door he dashed off to his class after making plans to sit with me at lunch.

Smiling I walk into the class and go to my seat beside Levi. "Hey," I greet.

He simple hums in response while pulling out his notebook and pencil. I lean over and pinch his side. "Hey grumpy pants, wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" I ask.

"No,"

"Then what's with the stick up your ass? Is it because I've been hanging around the new kid?" I wonder as I continue to lean over my desk toward him.

"I don't care about that, you can hang with whoever you want," he says.

I could tell when he was upset, he didn't really like to share a whole lot, especially me. He allowed Erwin to befriend me but even then we weren't that close. I used to think that it could've been because Levi was in love with me but Levi never shows interest in me like that. I believe Levi just doesn't want to lose me, he probably was afraid I'd have a new best friend and he'd be left by himself. I couldn't blame him, he knew the feeling of being left when his dad left him when he was kid. He remembers how his mom felt, how depressed she got.

"Do you wanna hang out after school? Just you and me? We'll go to our spot?" I ask. Finally, Levi turns to look at me and smirks softly.

"Last one there buys the ice cream," he then says.

Smiling I nod as I lean back. "You're on,"

~Time Skip~

At lunch, Levi and I met with our food. As we sat down we both talked about the assignments we had from the same classes. Before we could even begin eating though, Eren came rushing in sitting beside me, bumping into me which only shoved me closer to Levi. "Hey-"

"Hi sorry about tha-" Eren trails off as he makes eye contact with Levi. He calms down and starts shoveling food into his mouth. "So... is he like your boyfriend or something?" he then asks with a mouth full of food.

Immediately Levi gets up making his chair screech rather loudly. "Levi," I call then slowly go quiet knowing he'd ignore me. Turning back to Eren with a slightly shocked face I shake my head. "No, he's my best friend," I explain.

Eren raises his hands and gives me the look as if he were saying; well-I-didn't-know. Rolling my eyes I continue to eat my food silently with him. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I see you two walk home together all the time," he says.

"Because we live in the same neighborhood,"

Eren slowly nods his head seeming to realize now. Now we both ate silently, taking in the awkward silence.

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

School was finally over for the day if I didn't have (Y/N) in my life I probably would've dropped out last year. As I walked toward the park, my steps were rather quick wanting to be the first one there so I wouldn't have to buy ice cream.

Other students had been walking the same way almost making think it could be her getting ahead which only made my steps quicken. Turning sharply into the entrance of the park I ran for the swings where we usually met.

I set my bag down on the mulch and seat myself on the swing slowly moving back and forth. It seemed depressing sitting here all by myself, the students who walked by would glance then whisper to their friends something incoherent. I never cared for what they had to say, all I could think was that they must have boring conversation and just had to gossip about me or anything stupid in order to sound interesting. Letting out a soft huff I turn my head and watch the man at the icecream stand sell ice cream to a small group of children.

Honestly the fact that (Y/N) and I continued this stupid game made me feel dumb. The man must think we're weird or something, but he's never given us judgemental looks at least not while we were around anyway.

Another sigh escapes past my mouth as I slowly rock back and forth waiting for my friend to arrive. But as time slowly dragged on, minutes slowly turning to hours I finally admitted to myself that she had forgotten. I got my things and headed on home with my head held low. I wanted to think of an excuse, anything to distract from the burning question. _Did she go home with Eren?_

~(Y/N)~

Right now, downstairs my father and Eren were having a chat. It sounded as if it was going well since I could hear laughing all the way from my room. I didn't want to intervene plus it's not like my dad would be happy at the thought of having a boy in my room alone. Not that he knew that Levi frequently visited.

Laying there flat on my bed reading my book for English, I thought for a moment why I didn't see Levi at his locker after school. Then, it dawned in me as my book fell on my face. Quickly sitting up on my bed I was purely shocked, shocked by my own stupidity and forgetfulness. How could I forget that I was supposed to meet my best friend for ice cream at our spot?

Standing from my bed I slipped on my shoes thinking I might be able to make it there before he left. I hadn't realized how much time had gone by, but when I turn to look out the window, it was already dark out. _Shit, he's probably already back home sulking I bet._

So I thought of another way to contact him, so I could profusely apologize to him. Grabbing my phone I sit back down on my bed and place my phone to my ear. The phone rang for a few short seconds before Levi finally answered.

"You owe me," was the first thing he said.

"I'm so sorry Levi, it completely slipped my mind!" I answer.

I could hear him chuckle softly on the other side. "Yeah okay,"

"I'm serious Levi, if it hadn't been for Eren catching me after-"

I hear him let out a 'tch' then he says in a rather cold tone, "What is he like- your boyfriend now or something?"

"What? No I-"

"Because since meeting him all I've heard is his stupid name come out of your mouth," he interrupts.

My heart was in my throat at this point, sure Levi and I fought but not usually over a boy. Because for the longest time he was the only boy I'd look at, but now things were different. I finally had a guy who was interested in me, one I could really like. And with time I think Eren could be my first boyfriend.

"Levi," I trail off still lost for words, I didn't know how to make the situation better, because he had been hearing a lot about Eren. And it's not like I could always go to Hanji for girl talk since I only saw her on the weekends or her days off.

"I'll see you tomorrow or something I got shit to do,"

Before I could say another word, he hung up on me. I let out a sigh as the phone drops from my hand. But I couldn't feel hurt right now because there was an Eren at my door. He wore his signature sweet smile while leaning on my door frame looking at me with those deep turquoise eyes of his. "Hey, you okay?" he asks softly, and sincerely.

"Y-yeah," I stutter, my lips force a smile pretending like the conversation I just had didn't hurt me. "You finally get away from my father?" I tease.

Eren laughs softly and nods, "Yeah, but I should head home. My mother doesn't like me being out this late, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

Still smiling I nod my head then let out a soft 'mhm'. I then turned my gaze to the floor thinking he was leaving now, but when I saw his shoes on my floor before me, I go to jolt up only for my forehead to be met with his tender lips. A soft peck was all he gave before whispering goodnight, and that was all it took for my face to go tomato red.

Meeting his eyes one last time, I respond with a shallow 'goodnight' then watch him exit my room. Quickly now, I stand up and go to shut my door, leaning against it I let out a shaky sigh while resting one hand on my forehead. _He just did that._ My chest felt warm now, and my heart raced with excitement for tomorrow. But also dread, because I didn't know how to tell Levi. Because I didn't want him to think he was going to lose me to Eren. The truth was, Levi could _never_ lose me. 


	8. You & I

~Levi~

I didn't like how I left things on the phone with (Y/N). So I found myself at her window once again. The third night this week, her light was still on and I could see her at her desk working hard on that study guide for History. She looked as though she wanted to pass out. 

Finally, I tap on the window, watching her jump made me chuckle a little. No matter how many times I came over she still jumped. As she came to the window she gave me her typical disappointed look while she shook her head. Then opening the window I slip in without her saying to come in, as usual. Her room had become my safe haven. 

"It's late, and I'm not really in the moo-" 

"I know, and I came to apologize. I was just... upset because Eren has been taking up all of your time," I explain. 

~(Y/N)~

It made my chest warm again thinking that Levi was becoming jealous, and needy for my attention. As he goes to lay on the bed, I shut the packet and shove it back into my bag before joining him. 

"Levi," I call as I walk over to the bed, resting beside him, my head falls on his chest as I look up at him. "You don't have to worry you know? Even if Eren and I were to start going out, you're still my best friend and nothing will come between that. Not even him, I promise," I say then holding up my pinky finger Levi simply looks at me in disbelief. 

"You're actually thinking of dating this guy?" he asks as he sits up. Now I sat before him with legs crossed still holding my pinky out. 

"Well I like him, and he likes me...that's kinda how it works Levi," I tease. 

His face turned kinda dark upon hearing me say that as he then says in a harsh tone, "It won't last you know, high school flings never last-" 

"Hey! What makes you think that? You've never had a real relationship either," I call him out. Now I slip off my bed and stand before him, now kinda pissed off with how he responded. "And even if you think it won't work out, you could at least act supportive." 

"Well excuse me if I think the guy looks like a total fuckboy, he just wants a toy. I'm just trying to make sure you're thinking about this," he explains. 

I cross my arms and avert my eyes away from his, I didn't want to listen to this anymore. "Look I get you like the guy, and I can't stop you from that...but you're my best friend and I'm just trying to look out for you is all." 

Looking down at the floor my shoulders slump hating when he did that. "Still you don't have to sound so mean about it," I mumble, now sulking I turn away only for Levi to grab my shoulders and force me to stay facing him. Then with his left hand, he places his pointer finger under my chin. 

He forces my head up to look at him. And at that moment it felt like one of those scenes you see in the movies where the love interest realizes how in love they are with the other person, especially when they do a small gesture like this, the hand under the chin trick. "Just know if he hurts you, he's dead," he mumbles, keeping his eyes locked with mine for a moment, I gulp nervously. Then I watched his eyes dart down for a meer second down to my lips then back up to my eyes. 

He was pulling out all the moves to convince me to be careful, hell even reconsider dating Eren. I then stick my pinky finger up again making him look at it. "Pinky promise that no matter what happens, no matter who we end up with, we'll always be best friends then," 

And just like that, his pinky wrapped around mine as our promise was made. "Pinky promise," 


	9. I Would've

~(Y/N)~

The next morning I had found myself alone, as usual. Levi usually left at the ass crack of dawn before his mother would wake. He himself would get ready at this time.

Slapping my alarm clock, I sluggishly get out of my bed. _Damn, how late did we stay up last night?_ Slowly preparing for the day, I still felt sleepy once I was out the door with my crap.

Levi came walking up to me as I yawned softly. Walking together towards the school we barely spoke, probably due to the fact we were both still waking up, well at least I was anyway. But along the way we began messing around, bumping into one another, giggling I nudge my shoulder against his.

As we got onto school grounds we stopped our lollygagging and walked normally. Upon entering the school we escorted each other to our lockers talking about tests coming up and projects from our similar classes.

As we headed toward my locker, we ran into a banner that had fallen off of the wall hanging over the doorway leading into the next corridor. Looking up we find two students trying to hang it. They both apologize as we help lift it back up for them. The banner was for the homecoming dance coming up in a couple of weeks.

~Levi~

As we came to (Y/N)'s locker, I watched as she silently began putting books she took home in her locker and replacing them with ones for her first three classes. I watched her face rather intensely, remembering the detail as if it would be the last time I'd see her.

Then glancing down her body, I admired the outfit she picked out. A red flowy dress with a leather blazer covering the straps was her choice for today. Then to complete it she wore her usual converse. I did like seeing her in red.

Soon I would come to miss our small chats as we walked to class together. Eventually, we'd be in different towns getting on with our lives. Meeting new people and creating new relationships. And that is why I stopped pestering her about Eren. As much as I didn't really like the guy I was going to give him a small chance. "Levi," (Y/N) calls, coming out of my thoughts I look to her curiously.

"Huh?"

"You got the assignment done right? Figures," she snickers at the end, before entering the class she holds out a sheet of paper. "Here, but make sure you put different answers on a few so it doesn't look like you copied."

Taking the paper from her I shove it into my hand so teacher's wouldn't snatch it. Entering the classroom we went to our usual spot in the back, that's when I got out my pencil and began going over the answers. As I went over her answers, I could tell already that it was gonna be an A+ paper. She was smart, so smart she should be in calculus but she decided to take a simpler class for my sake.

It wasn't that I was dumb or didn't understand it, I just didn't really care much for it. Especially math. After getting the answers written and showed my work, I handed the paper back to her before the teacher entered. She greeted us as she set her things down on the desk upfront. We both mumbled good morning, then looking up front at (Y/N), I watched- well more like gazed I guess- at her. Watching her every move.

I'd never admitted it to her, or anyone else for that matter but no matter what she did, she always caught my eye. If it weren't for the obvious fact that she thinks of me as a brother, I would've asked her out a long time ago. But now with Eren in the picture I was sure my chances with her were all shot to hell. I bit my tongue last night when I snuck in, I couldn't be selfish with her, no matter how much I wanted it to be me in her thoughts.

Besides what could I offer her? And what would happen if we were to break up? Or when I inevitably go into the military? Crossing my arms I sat back in my seat with a frown at the thought of the future. "Why so grumpy?" (Y/N) asks making me look up to her.

I turn my head away, averting my gaze as she stares me down with those beautiful (e/c) eyes of hers. "Nope," I mumble.

I hear her chuckle softly, it caused my chest to feel warm. "Your new girlfriend too obsessed with you or something?" she then asks.

"Tch, no dummy," I mumble once more. I didn't have any women bothering me right now, and if I did, it was only a matter of time before I leave them. Because they aren't (Y/N)...it's cruel, it really is, but I'm hoping that it'll help me move on.

"Why are you so bubbly? Get a text from your new boy toy?" I ask.

Then sticking out her bottom lip she pouts before sticking her tongue out at me. "Meany,"

"I'm teasing dumbass," I remind her.

Turning her back to me I could see she had crossed her arms. "I knew that," she answers bluntly. She was also sensitive, especially when it came to the things I said. She wanted me to accept anyone new she brought into her life as if it were a deal-breaker if they couldn't get along with me or something.

As the bell rang, I lean forward and start messing with (Y/N)'s hair which made her tremble. My eyes dart up to the top of her head as I smirk softly watching her body shake just slightly from the chill. Glancing back down I could see the back of her neck, a place I knew was ticklish. Gently I exhale over the exposed skin making her jump forward.

(Y/N)'s head snaps back at me in shock and embarrassment while one hand rests over the nape of her neck. "Levi!?" she says.

I chuckle deeply as I sat back and crossed my arms.

~(Y/N)~

Typical, he was teasing me again. Still pouting I flash a quick glare at him before sitting back cautiously.

Thankfully throughout the class, he behaved himself. As the next class came we headed outside before our class when the teacher told us we'd be spending the day outdoors since it was nice. It was usual since it was Advanced Biology, we'd likely be looking at things outside or something.

So Levi and I got to pick our spot before any of the other students got there. When the teacher found us she set some of her things down. She didn't bother conversing with us really but instead kept watch for the other students to make sure they all got the memo to meet outside.

When we heard the next bell ring the class gathered in a small cluster under a tree in the shaded area. All we really did was read from our books and copy down vocabulary words. It was just like any boring class. It wasn't before long I felt something sting on my leg. Hissing in pain my leg jolted away from whatever caused me pain.

"You okay?" Levi asks.

I shake my head and look at my leg watching as it began to swell a little. It looked small like a bee sting. "I think a bee stung me," It looked like the stinger was lodge into my skin though, and my nails were too short to grab it.

"I think I need to go to the nurse, to get the stinger out," I mumble to Levi.

"'Kay, I'll let (T/N) know and take you myself," he says, then quickly getting up he walks over to our teacher. I could hear him softly explaining the situation. Eventually, when he came back, he grabbed my hands to help me up. "Need me to carry you?" he asks.

I shake my head and slowly begin to walk towards the school. Levi was right there leading me towards the nurse's office.

~Levi~

As we entered the infirmary, we found it barren. "Where is a nurse when you need one, damn," I mumble.

"It doesn't matter just find me some tweezers and an ice pack," (Y/N) says as she sits herself on an empty bed. I do as told finding the supplies, she goes to grab the tweezers when I jolt my hand back.

"Uh-huh, let me," I say, she doesn't protest as I fall to my knees before her. Grabbing onto her calf, I stretch her leg out toward me. Instead of using the tweezers, I pick at it with my nail. She did flinch at first which made me look up at her for a moment to make sure she was alright before going back to get it out. Once it was out, I release her leg for a moment to get stuff to clean it out.

With cotton-balls and peroxide, I return to her and gently dab over the wound. Once that had been taken care of, I take hold of her leg once more and hold the ice-pack over her soft skin. "You baby me too much you know," she mentions.

Glancing up at her, I was tempted to press a little harder on the wound to make her wince but decided against it due to not wanting to hurt her. "I do not," I protest.

"Yeah you do, you act like I'm gonna break or something," she argues.

Finding it pointless to argue, I shut my mouth there and continue tending to the minor injury. It's not that I thought she was going to break I just...care too much I guess.


	10. Potentially

~(Y/N)~

Later that day at school, lunch finally rolled around and I sat beside Eren who needed some assistance in science. He was taking Chemistry while I was in Advanced Biology, but I took the course last year and was able to help him a bit.

So while eating our food, I leaned toward him every so often helping him with balancing chemical equations. Honestly, I hated Chemistry but I understood it enough to help and once we finished his homework he tucked it away and sighed relieved.

"So do you got plans for this weekend?" he asks.

Pursing my lips together I shook my head slowly, "Not really, I mean I do work this weekend, why?" I ask.

"Oh well I was gonna invite you to a party at my place, but I guess you won't be able to make it," he answers now seeming a little embarrassed.

I shrug it off then say, "Well I could always stop by after work, I get off at like four," I answer.

His eyes brighten now with excitement, "Really?" he asks.

I shrug again then say, "Yeah, besides how is it you got so many people to come? Or is it like a small get-together?" I ask.

"Oh no, once I said house party, people I didn't even know said they'd come," he explains.

 _Figures._ I continue to eat and felt him nudge at me gently. We both chuckle as I nudge him back.

~Levi~

After walking past their table I overheard the part about a house party. I knew (Y/N) worked this weekend but when she said she'd stop by, I got an awful pit in my stomach. Who knew what could happen there, well I had an idea and it wasn't good.

As the day went on, I entered the gym class in my normal clothes. I didn't really care for changing into a uniform, and the teacher gave up trying to get me to. When class started we were headed outside to walk today, exiting the building I watched the teacher walk ahead of the students allowing me to sneak away.

Rushing around the building I rested against the wall letting out a sigh. Gym was becoming a class I'd constantly skip because I didn't want to have to participate in the games and shit. Besides even just walking sounded boring, I was half tempted to go home early since I had a free period, my last period.

But as I was about to sneak back inside to grab my things, I turn the corner to find (Y/N) standing there. Still in her outfit, looking all...cute and shit. "What?"

~(Y/N)~

He seemed annoyed, but that didn't stop me from telling him, "I thought we could hang out," I say.

"I was actually about to head home-"

"Okay, let's go. Then I can tell you-"

He looked angry now as his eyes averted his glare, "I already know about the damn house party,"

Taken back a bit by his reaction I then cross my arms, "Why are you mad?" I ask.

Wiping his face his eyes lock with mine, "Because I didn't want to have to tell you that you shouldn't go,"

I took a step back and looked at him in disbelief, I hoped he was joking. And just when I thought he was going to support me. He was starting to sound like my dad. "And why not?" I ask.

"What do you honestly think will happen if you go? That you'll just sit around, play board games, maybe watch a movie?" he asks.

"Well no, but-"

"There will be drugs there, even alcohol. And I just don't think you should be there on your own where Eren can easily influence you," he explains.

"You think I'm gonna be that stupid?" I ask.

"No, but with Eren around you may just do as he says because you like him. And I just don't want my best friend losing her v-card by being raped at some party with some fuck boy," he warns.

Now I was really starting to get pissed with him, "He's not a fuck boy, and even if there are drinks and drugs there I won't have them, I'll stay sober,"

Levi looked at me in disbelief now, as if it were something I couldn't do. "Really, I won't have a single drink or blunt!" I tell him.

He still didn't seem convinced so I turned my back to him with my arms still crossed. "Really you're doing this now? You really are a brat," he argues.

Levi always hated it when I turned my back on him when I was mad. "I'm the brat? Says mister shorty behind me," I tease. At this point, I was just pushing his buttons. Before I had time to react his hands were at my side tickling me. "H-hey!" I laugh.

Pulling me flush against him from behind my breath hitched. Then pulling back so we were hidden he continued to hold me from behind. "It's not that I don't want you to go, I just don't want you to be alone with him yet,"

 _Please stop acting like you like me._ After some time I finally pulled away from his grasp. "Well get used to it, because Eren is part of my life now, I like him and he likes me, so please just be there for me," I say.

I never gave him a chance to protest since I walked off, I decided to ditch my last two classes and headed home early. My dad would be at work until later this evening, so he wouldn't be there to scold me for skipping. With Levi being possessive part of me wanted to tell Eren that I couldn't go, make up some excuse. But at the same time, I knew I couldn't keep pursuing Levi, because well- that was just going to lead to nothing but me in the friend zone.

Cooped up in my room, I sat on my bed listening to music while reading. I had to get my mind off of the boys and what felt like a never-ending tug-a-war. Eren was starting to want more of my time which only made Levi annoyed more, so I'd try to make time for us then back to Eren.

Dropping my book, I fell back onto my pillows feeling frustrated. At the moment thoughts of Levi came as I stared up at the ceiling. Memories of our childhood came to mind, we had a lot of history. Thing is, I feel like I'd always love Levi, no matter what happened to us. But now that we were choosing different paths after high school, I knew I couldn't torture myself by waiting for him any longer. It was obvious how Levi felt about me. Sure he loved me but not in the way that I loved him.

Eren was a nice guy, I could potentially have a serious relationship with him, hopefully, one that could last years. Who knows maybe we'd get married. I roll my eyes at that thought as I chuckled softly. _(Y/N) Jaeger... nah (Y/N) Ackerman always sounded better._

Mentally scolding myself I sit up, pull my earbuds out, and look to the floor. Shaking my head I finally get up, feeling hungry. I glance down at my clock finding it was a quarter to five. With that I headed downstairs to grab my dinner and that night, I made sure all windows were locked. Especially mine. 


	11. No Denying

~(Y/N)~

The week passed by in a blur and Saturday had already come. I had about two hours left of my shift when Hanji came back from break. For most of the day, it was relatively quiet with only a few customers coming in.

It was raining pretty heavily and wasn't supposed to clear until tonight. "Man it's gloomy today," Hanji says after coming out of the back room.

"Yeah," I say leaning on the counter, propping my head up with my hand.

"And you, what's got you in such a gloomy mood?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders before standing up straight, my back faces the front doors as I look at my hands. "I don't know, the boys have been acting weird," I begin explaining.

"Oh? Boys? Which boys?" Hanji then bombards.

"Levi and Eren, mostly Levi though," I continue.

Then on of Hanji's hands forms into a fist as she slaps it against her other open hand, signaling she was prepared to beat someone. "Oh yeah? What's shorty done?" she asks.

"Chill it four-eyes, he's just been really possessive lately and telling me what to do...like there is this party I want to go to tonight but Levi says I shouldn't go. He's afraid Eren or the other guys there will pull something, like get me drunk and all that shit," I explain.

Then her face changed to a more mischievous expression. "Ohoho sounds like he's in love,"

I shake my head, "It's not like that-"

"Oh please, I know you're in love with him. And from what you tell me, it sounds like he just wants you to be safe, and probably wants you all to himself- if ya know what I mean," she says then begins to nudge my waist.

Again I shake my head, at this point, I needed to stop giving into the hope that Levi could possibly be in love with me. I mean yeah there have been a few times it felt like he was trying to pull something but the moment I do something he pulls away and makes it seem like it can go no further. "Oh come on, you can't deny it! I've seen the way you look at him, all googly-eyed," she says.

"I don't deny that, but I just don't think Levi loves me like that. If anything he might just see me as like a sisterly figure," I didn't know if I was explaining it correctly but I hoped that the point got across.

Puzzled now, Hanji fixed her glasses and looked out the window. "Well if I know one thing, if Levi isn't wanting you around Eren, I don't think it's just for your safety. Now you can go ahead and live in denial, but just wait and see," that was the last of her advice for today before she jumped up, like she just got a burst of energy. "And what the hell are you still doing here?! Go get ready for that party and live a little!" now pushing me towards the back I look back.

"But- I still-"

"Shh, shh, I am your boss, I make the rules. Now get, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow with the details!" she finally says after giving me one final push to the locker room. I didn't bother protesting, I just got my things and headed home.

~Time Skip~

At home, I stayed up in my room getting ready, I went with a more casual look figuring I'd just be there for a couple of hours. When Eren texted me he said the party would start at six which gave me a few hours to relax thanks to Hanji's sudden decision to let me go early.

As six rolled around, I was all ready to go and my dad was most likely downstairs with a can of beer and game playing on the TV. It would likely be too loud for him to hear me sneak out. Deciding to take the route I usually took, I slip out of my window and onto the roof.

A cold breeze swept through rustling the leaves, a chill ran up my spine upon feeling it. Cautiously walking to the edge of the roof, I toss my bag to the ground then maneuver myself down the fencing along with the house that had been taken over by vines.

I was about a foot off the ground when I decided to jump, landing on my knees I grab my bag which was close by and make a run for the sidewalk. Eren's house was a few blocks away, and since I didn't have a car I planned on walking, that was until I blinding by bright lights and a loud purring sound of a motorcycle coming my way.

Once the light had passed, I look to find a man with a helmet pulling up along the curb. I felt a tinge of fear pass through me thinking it was some crack-head stranger coming to whisk me away but once the helmet came off, I sighed finding it was only Levi. "I should've known you'd try to sto-"

Tossing a spare helmet at me I look at him confused, "Get on," he says, I began to wonder what he planned to do, so I stood there holding the pure white helmet.

"Why?" I ask.

"You wanna go to that party right? Well if you're going...so am I,"

And I knew then that he wasn't going to stop me, he was just going to babysit. _Great._


	12. The Party

~(Y/N)~

Tossing a spare helmet at me I look at him confused, "Get on," he says, I began to wonder what he planned to do, so I stood there holding the pure white helmet.

"Why?" I ask.

"You wanna go to that party right? Well if you're going...so am I,"

And I knew then that he wasn't going to stop me, he was just going to babysit. _Great_. "You don't even wanna go-"

"Yeah, but I'll go if you wanna go because I want to make sure you get home in one piece, so hurry up before we're late," Part of me didn't want to have Levi come with me since he never wanted to come with anyway.

"Levi-"

"Come on, otherwise go back inside," he now says in a demanding tone, quickly placing the helmet on my head I hop on the back. "Hold on tight," he instructs. Loosely I wrap my arms around him but the instant he popped the kickstand and drove off, I tightened my grip around his waist.

We drove through town, Levi weaved through traffic making our trip not so long. My head rested on his shoulder as I watched buildings fly by. Then we came to a red light and he stops, suddenly I felt Levi's hand rest on top of mine for a moment but once the light changed, he was back to his original position as he continued to drive straight.

It didn't take long for us to reach Eren's house despite it being across town. Levi found a tight parking spot not too far from the house, so I quickly jump off and hand him my helmet. I didn't really wait up, I was already in the front yard heading for the door. There were a few people out front drinking and talking.

And as I got to the door, Levi grabbed my arm, and grumbles "Thanks for waiting." I shrugged it off because I didn't want his foul mood to ruin my night. Upon entering I was met with Eren walking across the hall with drinks, when he saw me his face lit up.

"Hey, you!" he greets excitedly.

"Hey!" I reply as I walk in, he hands me a drink already.

"I was just headed to the kitchen to refill, wanna come help?" he asks.

I nod and glance back at Levi, "Here," I say as I hand him my drink only for him to push the cup back at me.

"I'm good,"

I took the drink back and started gulping down the alcohol. Following Eren to the back, he walks around the counter and starts refilling the drinks from the keg he had by the backdoor. "Here, let me," Eren says as he takes my cup and refills it.

Once he was done, I take it back and continue to drink more. I hadn't realized Levi had been standing behind me until Eren looks back and holds out a cup to him. "Come on Levi, it's a party. Live a little," he says.

"I said, I'm good unless you'd rather have me drive your girlfriend back under the influence," he snaps.

Eren simply chuckles as he shakes his head. "Sorry I didn't realize we'd have a party pooper here," he teases.

~Levi~

I was already annoyed, (Y/N) had promised she wouldn't drink but here she was with her first cup, and now Eren was being an annoying little shit. As Eren left the kitchen with a handful of drinks, (Y/N) looks back at me before following the brunette out.

Letting out a long sigh, I almost regretted bringing her here, but I wasn't going to be the one to ruin her fun. In the massive living room, music blared as people danced at the center of the room. Colored lights flashed throughout the room, my eyes scanning the area until they fell onto my best friend.

She was already letting loose, dancing like crazy with Eren at her side. (Y/N) always was a lightweight drinker. By now she was probably feeling tipsy, and by the end of the night she would likely be shitfaced- that is if I managed to get her out of here before then.

I watched as she took each drink, gulping it down like she was dying of thirst and finally had something. When she'd finish a cup, Eren would magically gift her with another. I was about to go to them to slow her down but she had already turned in my direction. Her eyes locking with mine, dancing her way over she disposes of the cup and takes both of my hands. "Dance with me!" she yells over the music.

"I'm good, go dance with Eren or something," I respond.

Shaking her head she starts to tug, letting out giggles as she shut her eyes. We remained like that, her holding my hands while she jumped and swayed around me. Then for some reason she decided to spin around only to become extremely dizzy and fall into me. "Woah!" quickly grabbing a hold of her she looks at me now with a serious expression.

And at the moment I was pretty sure she was prepared to vomit up her drinks. But before she could Eren came emerging from the crowd of people. "Come with me!" before we could ask Eren already had his hand on (Y/N)'s arm. He tugged her away and I quickly followed them back to the kitchen.

In there were two other people a girl with dark short hair and a blonde boy with the same length of hair as the girl. On the counter was an empty beer bottle. _Spin the bottle...really._ "Wow, how fun," I comment.

"If you don't wanna play then you can leave- oh look a door-"

"Can it asshat, I'm (Y/N)'s ride home," I interrupt, I stood by (Y/N) side as we all gathered around the counter. _This is dumb_. Eren was the first to spin the bottle, obviously he didn't think this game through when the bottle landed on the girl named Mikasa. I could tell he wished it landed on (Y/N), I was kind of glad it didn't.

The two shared a quick peck before moving on, although I'm sure Mikasa was done playing due to her deeply reddened face as she hid it behind her red scarf. Next it was (Y/N)'s turn, after grabbing the bottle she gave it a good spin. We all watched intensely as it spun, quickly losing speed.

When it finally slowed I was sure it was going to stop at Eren when it continued a little further and landed on...me. "Ooo yay!" (Y/N) says as she turns to me, seeming rather excited. Although I knew what was going to happen it didn't stop me from being completely caught off guard. (Y/N) grabs my face and pulls me to her level, her lips immediately smash against mine messily.

It was short lived but at that point I knew it should be time to get her home. "Hey no fair! You're not even playing!" Eren whines.

Quickly grabbing (Y/N)'s hand I pull her towards me, I wipe my damp lips as I look to the group. "I think it's time I take (Y/N) home-"

"Whaaat?! But it's your turn shorty-pants woah!" I tug her along not giving her a chance to say goodbye to the others. I didn't want to risk having her argue with me, begging for me to keep her here a little longer.

Once outside I picked the girl up and threw her over my shoulder. "Woooah!" she beings to laugh hysterically while I carry her back to the motorcycle. "Giddy up p-ony!" she hiccups, rolling my eyes I finally set her down once away from the house. Beside the bike, I grab her helmet.

"Alright, brat, hold still-" I say, pushing her hair from her face, I stop for a moment taking in her features. More so my eyes locked onto her lips thinking back to the short moment we shared.

"You wanna 'nother kiss?" she asks teasingly.

Out of my daze, I shove the helmet over her head and growl softly at her question. After putting my own helmet on, I get on and pull her over to me. She slowly gets on and I grab both of her arms. "Alright hang on,"

~Time Skip~

By the time we got home it was nearly one, (Y/N) was still conscious and mumbling incoherently. After parking the motorcycle in my driveway, I helped (Y/N) off. She pulls the helmet off herself and sets it on the ground. Taking her hand I lead her over to her front door, crossing through her front yard, I could see her old man hadn't come home yet.

By the front door, we both stop and look at each other. I decided to sift into (Y/N)'s coat pocket for her keys which only caused her to giggle childishly. "Getting a lil handsy there mister- my father would not be-"

"Shush it brat-"

Then leaning toward me, her head falls onto my chest as she groans. "Y-ou know, you're a pretty good kisser,"

Shocked by her comment, my body tenses. "I- uh...could say the same for you...I guess," I stutter.

Chuckling softly (Y/N) finally lifts her head and looks at me, now her eyes glazed over, like a girl in love she smiles softly and sighs. "I had a wonderful night...thank you _Eren_."

Then everything in my body felt as if it was sinking. My shoulders slump as I stared at her, I knew how drunk she was, so it shouldn't have bothered me like it did. So my head drops a little as I stood there silently. Finally I turn and open her door for her, but after that I slapped her keys down in her hand and pushed her inside. "Goodnight,"

"Night-" I slammed the door before she could say goodnight, because there was nothing good about tonight. 


	13. Blur

~(Y/N)~

I woke with my head pounding, groaning softly I slowly sit up from my pillows. _Ow._ Glancing up my eyes squint at the bright light pouring through my window. Before I had time to react my bedroom door opened. My father peeked his head in, and he didn't seem all that happy.

"Finally, I thought you'd sleep the day away,"

Rubbing my eyes I continue to groan, his voice only made my head hurt more. "Mm, what time is it?" I mumble.

Ignoring my question my father responds, "You should be grateful Levi brought your drunk ass home...he even called Hanji to tell her you weren't coming in today."

His tone was becoming cold, filled with disappointment. "I feel fine," I retort tiredly.

"Oh I bet...god you reek of boos, go clean up-"

"Yeah yeah, just shut up old man-" I groan in pain.

He wasn't happy when I said that, "Excuse me? You should consider yourself lucky I'm not yelling!" he yells.

I really didn't want to deal with this, so slowly getting up I stood there at the center of my room prepared to go to the bathroom. "Yet here you are yelling at me, like you always do when I do something you don't like!" I finally snap back.

"Do you expect me to be happy that my only daughter is out getting drunk?! You could've been hur-"

"Levi was with me the whole time! Stop treating me like a damn child I'm 18-"

Uncrossing his arms he now points at me, his face beet red in anger. "Listen here you fucking brat, you live in _my_ house! I don't care how old you are! You don't pay the bills nor do you provide the food, until you do, you will listen to me and do as I ask! Do you understand?" he yells.

Turning away I head into the bathroom, I could hear my father follow me as he yells at me to listen to him. As I slammed the door shut and locked it I let out a long sigh. Banging his fists against the door he yells my name on the other side. All I did was get ready for work before I planned to rest but now with my dad on my ass, I needed to get out.

I hear my bedroom door slam as my father finally leaves, after getting dressed and grabbing my things I walk out of the bathroom, through my room, and out into the hall. Quickly dashing down the stairs and out the front door, I began walking to work. Normally I'd take my dad's car but I needed the walk. Besides I wasn't that far from town, I could've stopped by Levi's to see if he was there but he probably was off at work already.

Along the way, I decided to text Levi. _'Hey, are you free later today?'_ I shut my phone off and quicken my pace. Upon entering town, I took a short cut into a back alley that would lead to the employee's door to the cafe.

When I slipped in I didn't expect to run into Hanij right away, when she saw me we both just stared at each other silently for a minute...or two. "What the hell are you doing here? Levi-"

" I got into an argument with my old man, I need to work," I interrupt.

Crossing her arms, she tried really hard to act like the adult as she says, "I'll be fine here, you should be home resting, studying for your tests coming up," she argues.

"Hanji please, I need... I feel fine my head doesn't hurt. So please just let me be here okay?" I ask.

It didn't take her long to give in, "Fine, but only for a few hours- and you're giving me details!" she retorts looking like an annoyed mother.

I shrug at her, "Well... I don't remember much from last night, I remember getting there and remember falling into bed after I got home that's it," I explain.

Now she looked at me in disbelief, "How much did you drink?"

I glance up at the ceiling as I tried to recall how many. Not long after I began counting on my fingers until I inevitably gave up. "Okay, a lot but-

"A lot?!"

"Hey! Levi was there, and sober...I think," I mumble the last bit as I turn away from her.

Scoffing, I turn to look at Hanji who had already turned away and began walking towards the front. "You told me to go have fun!"

"True, so I hope the headache from your hangover is punishment enough and will teach you to control your liquor intake," she then says.

Smiling I shake my head as I pull off my coat and hang it by the door. While getting my apron on, glance down at my phone wondering if Levi ever texted me back. Once the back was tied, I check only to find no new messages, I even when into my messages with Levi to find he read it but never responded. _Maybe he is at work and can't respond right now._

Shaking it off, I shove my phone in my pocket and head to the front to begin working.

~Levi~

In my room on the floor, I stared at my phone, at the message (Y/N) sent me. She wanted to see if I was free, but I didn't really want to see her today. It's possible she may remember last night and want to talk about it. But I wasn't ready to have that conversation. _Then again how could she remember it was me when she called me Eren?_ Shaking my head I wanted to rid of last night's events, her kissing me only for her to mistake me as Eren due to her drunken mind playing tricks on her.

Shutting my phone off I toss it on my bed. It was obvious she didn't feel the same and it was time to accept that. I needed to let her go.


	14. From Afar

~Levi~

It was Monday now, and I was already at school. Normally I'd wait for (Y/N) but given the situation, I was kind of avoiding her...well at least trying.

On my way to my first class, (Y/N) simply appeared, so quietly I didn't even notice her walking up to me. "You never texted me back you know," she says.

I shrug at her and avoid her curious gaze. "Was busy,"

Glancing her way I watched her eyes dart to the ground, "I figured, but I was wondering if you might be free today after-"

"Uh yeah I don't think so... I have to meet someone," I interrupt, truly it wasn't like I wanted to meet this person. It was Petra but like I said, I was avoiding her.

"Oh...okay well.." she trails off awkwardly, and all I could stare at now were her lips. As we entered the classroom we both went to our normal spots.

~(Y/N)~

I began to wonder why Levi was avoiding me, it was obvious now. _Did something happen at the party? Did I maybe do or say something? I should say something then..._ "Levi," I call.

Hesitantly he looks at me, then let's out a hum. "I'm sorry if I did or said anything the other night at the party... I was...really drunk," I mutter kinda embarrassed.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to do what you did... it was stuipid," he mutters back.

 _So I did do something._ "Uh...so what did-"

"It doesn't matter," he answers in a cold tone, deciding not to push I sit back in my seat and face forward.

~Time Skip~

When lunch rolled around I hoped to find Levi so we could sit together but he was nowhere in sight. Instead Eren found me and pulled me over to his table full of friends.

His arm wrapped around my shoulder as we sat together. They all laughed and joked, while my eyes continued to scan the room for my best friend. But when I realized he probably ditched, my shoulders slump. "Hey, what's the matter?" Eren asks, his arm now lowering so his hand rested on my back.

"Oh it's nothing, just was hoping to find Levi," I answer.

~Levi~

In the corner of the cafeteria with Erwin, I sat and watched the two from afar, it made my stomach churn at the sight of his arm around her. It didn't take long for her to join in on the laughter. _How obnoxious._ "Seems like they're getting quite close," Erwin mentions.

Looking away I let out a long sigh, then I mumble "Makes me sick."

"What are you gonna do about it?" he then asks me, as if there _was_ anything I could do.

"Nothing, she wants to be with him then... that's who she should spend her time with,"

It's not that I wanted to stop being her friend all together but, with what happened the other night still fresh in my mind, it wasn't right for me to hang around her right now. Because every minute with her since then was torture.

Right now all I wanted to do when she was near was whisk her away somewhere private and make it so she wouldn't even dare think of getting with another guy. But because of things she said that night it stopped me from doing just that. She wanted me to be supportive of her growing relationship with the brunette, so I'll be supportive from afar for now.

~Flashback~

I checked my watch watching as we hit an hour of being here at the party. Already (Y/N) had four drinks and wasn't seeming to slow down. I began replacing her alcohol with water, not that anyone seemed to notice since we were currently in the kitchen.

But now she was clinging to anyone in her sights, currently it was another girl from our school. They were both equally shitfaced, yet that didn't stop them from holding onto one another as if they were friends. Handing (Y/N) the cup of water she smiles, and begins to gulp it down. _Best sober her up a bit before we go._

After a minute or two she releases the girl and falls onto me. Quickly lifting her up, she starts to giggle. "I sl-ipped," then when a new song began to play, her head jolts up as she says happily, "Oooh! I love this song,"

(Y/N) was about to run off to go dancing again but my grip on her became tight. "Stay," was all I said, and was all it took for her head to return resting on my chest.

"Okay," she sighs, then her arms wrap around my waist loosely. I wanted to take her home right then and there, I was about to anyway until Eren came into the kitchen. And just like that (Y/N) let me go and latch herself onto the brunette. 


	15. That Night

~(Y/N)~

After school that day Eren quickly found me at my locker. "Hey! You got any plans?" he asks.

Taking books out of my locker to take home, I shake my head. "Nope just planning to stay in and relax for the night, why did you need me for something?" I asked sounding a little more nervous than usual. I wanted to find Levi and talk to him but with Eren here it was likely we'd be walking home together.

"Wanna walk home together? I kinda have some stuff I wanna talk about with you," he says.

Forcing a smile I nod, "Sure," shutting my locker, I throw my bag over my shoulder and begin walking with him down the hall. Our walk to my house was pretty quiet which made me wonder if he lied about having anything to say to me... or maybe he was nervous.

And when we reached my door we both stopped at the front and looked at each other. An awkward silence ensued for a few more seconds before I said, "Well, see you tomo-"

"Wait!" Grabbing my hand I stop from heading in, curiously looking at him, I watch his face turn a bright shade of red as he gulps nervously.

"Look...I uh, I really like you, you know. And I-I" he stops trying to calm himself. While he stood there fixing his jacket I couldn't help but place my hand over my chest due to my heart rate increasing. "I wanna take you out," he quickly says.

Inhaling quickly my eyes dart to the ground. "Oh...Uh, what did you have planned?"

"Dinner, maybe go to the beach and walk along the docks. I'm not sure I didn't think I'd get this far, to be honest," Eren chuckles nervously.

"That sounds nice, but, I don't know my dad is still kinda mad about me sneaking out," I explain. 

Eren steps closer then whisper, "You wouldn't have to sneak out, I'll show up and have you back in no time, hell we can ask him now-"

"No, no I'll talk to him, but okay, let's do it,"

The brunette smiles sweetly before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I was caught off guard and couldn't say anything because he ran off happily. Watching him walk away I then saw another figure bump into him. It was Levi.

Quickly rushing down the steps I stop in the middle of the sidewalk blocking his path. Crossing my arms I waited for him, when walked up right in front of me he stopped, but avoided my glare. "You've been avoiding me," I blurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" He goes to walk past me when I catch his hand.

"Levi you have to-"

Pulling me into him he cradles my head while his other arm wraps around my waist. "I just can't right now, please understand I need some time," he mutters. _Needs time? From what? What did I do?_

And just like that he let me go, after all these years it was the first hug he had ever given me that felt like a real goodbye. And I didn't know why he was leaving, maybe because of me and Eren. Or what I did at the party.

Watching as he walked off to his house, I wanted to run after him, ask him why he was doing this, but I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer. So instead I respected his wishes and walked back up the path to my house.

Upon entering my room I felt like crying, but for the moment I held it together. Pulling my phone out I called Hanji hoping she wasn't working late tonight. As I put my phone up to my ear I waited as it rang.

"Hey what's up?" Hanji asks.

"Can I come over?" I croak, at this point I was trying really hard not to bawl my eyes out but I couldn't stop thinking back to what Levi did and said.

"Yeah, of course- what's wrong hon?" she asks.

I drop my things and walk over to my bed to grab my phone charger and a few other things. "I'll tell you when I get to your place," I say, and with that I hung up.

After exiting my room again, I look down the stairs, I could hear dishes being messed with signaling dad was home. Running down the stairs, I stop at the door, "Going over to Hanji's don't wait up!" I call.

Before my dad had the chance to stop me I was out the door. I had to talk to someone, and if it couldn't be Levi then Hanji was my go to.

~Time Skip~

Arriving to Hanji's apartment, she was met with my tears. She pulls me into her arms and sways back into the apartment as she shuts the door. "Which boy do I need to pumble?" she asks.

Shaking my head I quickly wipe my eyes and look at her sadly. "I did something Hanji s-something to Levi and I think it's made him not wanna be my friend anymore," I sob.

"What? I'm so confused, what did you do?" she asks.

"That's the t-thing I don't know what I did, but he's been acting this way since the party,"

Sitting on her bed I continue to wipe at my tears that just kept coming. "Hmm, and he won't tell you?" she asks.

Quickly I shook my head, "No, I tried earlier today but he said it didn't matter, then after Eren left today he hugs me and says he can't right now and wants me to understand," I explain.

"I wonder if Eren said something at the party," she mumbles.

Fearful, I really hoped Eren didn't say anything to hurt Levi, but then I stopped thinking that due to the fact he made it obvious it was something _I_ did. "No, he made it pretty clear it was something I did," I trail off, I did my best to recall that night but it was honestly fuzzy.

"I don't know girl, maybe you were talking about Eren a lot or something while he was around. Maybe he saw you and Eren kiss?" she starts listing.

 _I mean that could've happened, god I wish I could remember._ "Maybe," I let out a sigh. _Serious what did I do?_


	16. Revealing

~(Y/N)~

That night getting in, my dad didn't meet me at the door. The house was quiet and dark meaning he had already gone to bed. I sniffle softly still a little puffy from all the crying I had done over at Hanji's

Walking up the stairs I slowly made it to my room where I shut myself in. Flicking on the light I jump when I saw Levi sitting on my bed. "Jesus," I sigh, my hand placed over my racing heart from the scare. "What are you doing here? I thought you needed space?" I question.

"I know...but when I got home I just didn't feel right." he trails off and stands up, looking at me. "This isn't us (Y/N). We've never fought like this, and I don't like it," he mumbles.

"I know but-"

Walking up to me he stops before me his eyes studying my face. "We promised we wouldn't let this get in the way of our friendship. I shouldn't have been at that party," he mumbles.

"It doesn't have to be this way you know? If you would just talk to me and tell me what I did then I could fix it-"

"There is nothing to fix, I just...I'm still just trying to wrap my head around it. Maybe I drank a little that night who knows," he says.

I let out a sigh feeling like we weren't getting anywhere in this conversation. "Well, I don't want it to be like this, I don't wanna have to choose between you and Eren. And I don't want to lose either of you but that's what I feel like is happening. Eren asked me out on a date today and after I said yes I wanted to call and cancel because of what happened after," I explain.

"He asked you out?"

I nod my head now kind of regretting telling him that. "Levi,"

Shaking his head, Levi now started to laugh then take another step toward me. I back away fearing what he might do but also what I might do. I backed all the way up to my door as Levi trapped me between his arms. "You really wanna know what you did at the party?" he asks.

I was confused now, at the fact he went back to this. "Y-yes?"

Leaning forward, I watch as his eyes dart down to my lips, seconds passed before he met my eyes again. A smirk tugs at his lips as he continued to hold his position. Even I looked at his lips waiting for him to close the distance. And at that moment I lean forward meeting him only for Levi to back away.

I let out a quivered sigh shocked he had moved away so quickly. "No, I think I'll let you figure it out for yourself. And when you do then you can kiss me,"

"I-"

Backing away to the window he points at me, "Don't pretend you didn't want to," I didn't say anything to that, all I did was watch him leave. _So he wanted me to kiss him._ Rushing up to my window I shut it and lock it, afterward, I close the blinds and turn away in shock. Levi likes me.

~Levi~

Standing outside their house, I looked at her window which still had light coming from it. Smirking to myself, I let out a sigh as I begin heading home. We both knew for certain how we felt about one another but I wasn't letting her get me that easily, especially since she mistook me for Eren.

Upon getting home, I pull my phone out and start texting someone. "Hey honey, where were you?" my mother asks.

"(Y/N)'s," I reply.

"Oh okay, well don't stay up too late, it is a school night," she reminds me.

"Yeah,"

With that, I rush upstairs to my room still on my phone. _'Hey, I know this is sudden but wanna hang out this weekend?'_

Shutting my phone off for a moment I let out a sigh. It didn't take long for her to respond. _'Yeah! Of course, can't wait!'_

Scoffing softly I shake my head and toss my phone on my bed. _This should be fun._


	17. Stand Off

~(Y/N)~

It was the next day of school and I was headed to my second class when I saw Levi. He was standing talking to Erwin, smiling I make my way towards him, but the second he saw me he walks off pulling the blonde with him. My shoulders slump saddened by the fact he was still avoiding me.

Letting out a sigh I turn away from the lockers and continue to head to class. _I'll just talk to him in class._ Upon entering I was stopped by Eren as his arm nearly clotheslines me. "Hey beautiful," he greets, this causes me to turn away in embarrassment to hearing the compliment.

"Hey Eren, don't wanna be late for class," I mumble the last part. His arm returns to his side as he stands there looking at me a little concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking my head I then force a smile, "It's nothing, I'll see you at lunch?" Then Eren shakes his head then takes my hand into his, pulling me from the door to my classroom, I let out another sigh feeling more frustrated than sad. "Eren," I trail off after being pulled in closer.

"You can talk to me, you know that right?" he asks.

I nod my head in response then say, "Of course,"

"Then can you tell me? I might be able to help-"

Now shaking my head again I slip from his grasp. "He won't listen, trust me," I mutter.

"He? Levi? Did he do something-"

"No, I- It's complicated," I stop and jolt due to hearing the first bell go off, I back away from Eren while holding my gaze. "Just please, don't worry about it okay?"

Before I could get his answer I rush into class, finding Levi sitting in his usual spot, I take the seat in front of him. Turned so I can look back at him, I get my things out then proceed to ask, "Can we talk after school? Our spot?"

"Sure," he mouths, this made me smile, only because I was finally going to be able to talk to him without him running out on me. Facing forward in my seat I watch as the teacher walks in and begins speaking.

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

It was lunch when I was going to find Erwin, in the common area with my food, I scanned the area for the tall blonde. I found him rather quickly but was soon side-tracked by an annoying brunette. Eren stood before me, glaring at me with arms crossed.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Why are you being a dick to (Y/N)?" he asks.

Remaining stoic I just stood there with my food, I thought as to why he'd feel the need to come to talk to me. _Did (Y/N) say something? She could've been ranting but she'd never send someone to me to bitch at me._ "Whatever (Y/N) told you, it's none of your business,"

I go to walk past him when he roughly grabs my arm. "Like hell it is, you're supposed to be her best friend and yet you're making her depressed by whatever it is you're doing," he growls.

Clapping my hand down on his, I squeeze his hand making the boy wince. "Keep your filthy hands off of me," I stop and place my food down on the closest table then turn to the brunette. "You should consider yourself lucky (Y/N) likes you...because it'll keep me from shoving my foot so far and hard up your ass, you won't be able to sit for a month, but I guess if you wanna keep pestering me (Y/N) might just have to forgive me,"

Bewildered by my words, Eren steps back and gulps nervously. I knew then he was finished with this conversation, or so I thought. After a moment I grab my food and turn my back to him. "Just know, I wouldn't hurt (Y/N) like you're hurting her," he blurts.

I didn't want his words to get to me but he wasn't wrong. Once I got to the table Erwin sat at, I drop my food a little harder than expected, but the stupid brat pissed me off. "You alright?" he asks.

"Just annoyed, (Y/N)'s boy toy decided to meddle in some business he has no part in," I explain.

Erwin nods while chewing his food silently then questions, "Speaking of (Y/N), what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing,"

Leaning back in his seat Erwin shakes his head and smirks softly, "Liar, you two are fighting or something because you two never go this long without being around each other,"

Now he was making me more annoyed, so annoyed that I couldn't eat. "Nothing is going on, so please drop it,"

Raising his hands in surrender he finally stops and continues to eat his food. While eating I glance over at (Y/N) who was sitting a little ways away with Eren and his friends. She was smiling and engaging in their probably pointless conversation, seemingly better off...without me. 


	18. A Toy

~(Y/N)~

Finally, school ended for the day, and for once Levi and I were able to walk home together and finally talk. Well, right now we were walking to the park together instead of home. And we didn't really talk that much on the way there, but once we reached it, finding it vacant my first thought was to go to the swings.

Sitting in my usual spot on the right, Levi takes a seat beside me. "So..." I trail off for a moment as I glance his way. Levi kept his eyes on his phone as he was texting someone. Leaning to the side I nudge his shoulder getting him to pay attention to me. "I saw you and Eren at lunch, what were you two talking about?" I ask.

Levi shuts his phone off and lets out a sigh, seeming annoyed already. "Okay forget I asked-"

"No it's just... did you say anything to him?" he asks.

"Not anything going on between us, all I said is that it was complicated," I explain.

He let out a hum as his eyes looked ahead. "He was calling me out, saying I was hurting you," he then elaborates.

"Oh,"

"Mhm, and then I threatened to kick his ass if he didn't butt out," Levi carries on, I look at him, but not shocked by his response to Eren's nosiness. "Don't worry I didn't actually lay a hand on him, but if he keeps it up he'll get what's comin' to him,"

"Levi-" I stop, my eyes locking to the sound of squeaky wheels from the icecream cart finally making its way down the path. "Ooh, ice cream!" Quickly getting up I began making my way over when all of a sudden Levi's hand locks around my wrist pulling me back.

As I turn to see what he was up to, he then rests his free hand on my waist as we shuffle to the side behind a large tree. Letting out a surprised gasp my hand rests on Levi's chest feeling as if I was going to fall, that was until I felt the tree at my back. Its rough texture scraped at my back causing me to wince a little. "What do you see in this boy? Hm? Do you really think he'll give you everything you need? Everything you want?"

 _Now you're just torturing me._ "I-"

"Because all I see this boy doing is toy with you, and when he gets bored, which he will, I'll be the one picking up after the pieces," Levi interrupts.

 _So Eren's gonna toy with me?_ My jaw clenches as my emotions shifted from shock to anger. Shoving Levi away from me, I brush myself off and walk back to the swing to grab my things. "What now-"

"The only one toying with me Levi is you. Eren is at least honest with me and his feelings while all you're doing is assuming Eren will do those things. You're supposed to be my friend, and if you really had feelings for me, you would've just told me, instead of doing this-"

"Wait-"

"No, because it's getting really tiring being your friend one minute then nothing to you the next. I was really hoping you'd give me a good reason not to be with Eren, but this just goes to show there is none. So why not stop this before we ruin years worth of friendship," I finally finish.

Before Levi could even catch me and try to fix this, I ran off towards home. I just couldn't put up with it anymore, I really hoped he'd finally confess his feelings that seemed so obvious.

Along the way home I stopped in a random alleyway between houses to take a breath. Standing there in the middle of the road I let out a tired sigh, holding back on the tears that brimmed at my eyes. Now I wasn't sure if I even wanted to get into a relationship. Shaking my head I let out a sigh while quickly blinking my eyes. _No, Levi will not ruin this for me!_

Doing my best to not fall apart in the open, I continue on home. _If Levi can't be happy for me, then was he really my best friend?_


	19. Trying Not To Love You

~A Week Later~

~(Y/N)~

I've been avoiding him, since our date I haven't spoken to him. Eren has tried getting me to talk to him but since last Friday, I haven't been able to think properly. That Friday at school, I walked in on my own, at my locker, I sift through my bag and place my books inside then take out the ones I need.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Levi walking up, leaning against the lockers beside mine I hear him let out a sigh. I hadn't really spoken to him either. "You didn't work this weekend," he mentions.

"Yeah, I requested this weekend off,"

"Oh, well....how was your date?" he then asks.

Shutting my locker I turn to him, looking at him with a blank expression. "It was fine," was all I said before walking to my first class with Levi follow close behind not even trying to get me to elaborate.

All of that class I was out of focus, thinking back to the night.

~Flashback~

The night was coming to an end with Eren walking me to my door. The date had gone well and I was already thinking of doing it again like he had suggested in the car.

Peeling his coat off my shoulders I smile and hand it over to him. "I had a really nice time tonight," I tell him.

"As did I, can't wait to do it again," he says with a sweet smile. I smile back at him, while we stood there now silently. It was beginning to get a little awkward now that the conversation ceased. I was about to open my front door when he caught my hand.

Curious I look up to meet his turquoise eyes, mine widen upon feeling his lips crash down onto mine with no warning. His second hand rested on my cheek, quickly I shut my eyes waiting for his lips to leave mine.

Seconds pass before I could breathe again, with a soft peck Eren finally pulls away. My hand covers my lips in shock as I look at him. Not because I was surprised he kissed me, but because of what I remembered. "G-good night,"

With that, I rush inside and slam the door shut, flipping the lock I let out a sigh. Leaning against the door my eyes dart around the house while my mind ran wild. _I kissed Levi._

~Flashback Over~

Now I didn't know how to act around Levi, mostly because of what he said what could happen when I remembered. But if I did that, what would that make me? It's wrong for me to be in love with them both. _I should talk to Hanji about this. No- she'd tell me to go for Levi since I've loved him first._ But with what happened between us last week, I wasn't sure if dating him was a good idea. _He's possessive enough by just being friends, I can imagine he'd be just as possessive if not more if we date._

Shaking my head I let out a sigh, finally focusing on the screen I start writing down notes, but little did I know that to my left someone had been watching me struggle.

~Levi~

_I wonder if her date actually failed. Not that I didn't want her to enjoy herself._ When the lights turned on, she seemed to come out of her thoughts and try to focus again. Something had definitely been on her mind.

After class, we walked to our second period together. Our Advanced Biology, today was a lab so I normally sat with (Y/N) those days. As we entered the class, we immediately went over to the other half of the room, taking a seat in the far back on the stools we both got out our notebooks. _Did Eren do something?_

"(Y/N)," I call to her softly.

She didn't react, so gently nudging her, I was her eyes dart my way. "What?" she asks.

"You good?"

"Mhm-"

"Liar," was all I said as she tried to play it off that she was fine. _Stupid of me to ask her._ "Did Eren do something to you on your date?" I then ask.

Shaking her head she looks back at her notebook. "No, it really was fine, I'm just...trying to decide."

"Decide?" I question. _About us?_ Facing forward I let out a sigh. "About us? If that's the case then don't think about that. It was wrong of me to sabotage your relationship with Eren,"

I had to stop acting so selfish with her, if she really wants to be with Eren then I need to stay out of her way. It's just... I don't know how to leave her alone when I've been in her life for so long. Maybe she was right to stop before we ruin everything. Because if we had gotten that far, what would've happened if we broke up? We'd likely stop being friends due to it being too awkward.

She didn't say anything, she just continued to stare off into space.

~(Y/N)~

Later that day at school, I was on my way outside for English. The teacher decided since it was nice we'd read outside, which I didn't mind. On my way out, my hand was caught, behind me once I checked was a concerned-looking Eren. "Eren I-"

I tug my arm out of his grasp only for him to tighten his grip. "Wait, can we talk for a moment, you've been avoiding me all week," he says.

Letting out a sigh, he finally releases me once I showed no signs of running. Tilting his head he smiles weakly. "W-was it because of the kiss?" he asks.

"No I-" I stop and let out another sigh feeling frustrated. "Eren, I like you, I really do but I don't know if it's a good idea for me to get into a relationship right now," looking to meet his eyes, he didn't seem all that convinced. _I can't mostly due to what's going on between me and Levi as well._

"I don't really believe that, you're just scared that it'll hurt Levi. Like I said if he were your friend he'd want you to be happy!" he says.

I step back in case he tried to grab me again. "It's complicated Eren, Levi's never had to compete for my attention, you're gonna be the first boyfriend I've ever had, and I want Levi to get along with the guy I'm dating-"

"You're making it sound like that's a deal-breaker," he then says.

I remain silent because it was partly true, but at the same time, I didn't want Levi to dictate every relationship I get into. "Levi has been in my life since I was five years old-"

"But that doesn't have anything to do with us, you like me and I like you. Levi isn't your dad, so you need to decide for yourself what you want. And I hope before the homecoming dance," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well I was going to take you, and hopefully as my girlfriend, but then you started avoiding me," he explains.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," he whispers.

I had never gone to the dances here, much less been asked to go. Levi and I always spent those days either at my house watching movies or hanging out around town. "Eren," I trail off as the tall brunette then steps forward. And with his pointer finger, he hooks it under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"I won't ever hurt you (Y/N), I promise you," he whispers. And with that, he pulled me into his arms encasing me in a very warm embrace. After a minute or so, we finally part, looking up at him I smile.

"I'll think about it okay?" 


	20. We Shouldn't

~(Y/N)~

After school, that same day, Levi and I walked home for the first time in about a week. We hadn't really talked about the day in the park, but I was sure Levi didn't want to bring it up. He probably feels bad about it.

As we came up to my house, we both come to a slow stop. "I never asked but where were you at lunch?" he asks.

"Oh, counselor's office, we were going over my college stuff,"

He nods silently which automatically made me question what he thought. "Did you think I was with Eren or something?" I then ask without really thinking how he'd react.

"Tch, let's not make this about him," he retorts, Levi begins to turn away from me to head home.

"Well it has been for a month now, and I get you're tired of it."

Letting out a sigh he turns his head to look back at me. "You chose (Y/N), I have no right to tell you what to do, let's just enjoy our last year okay?" he asks.

I wasn't satisfied with that, I wanted to get a better reaction out of him, but not out in the open. I wanted to exhaust every possibility before entering this relationship with Eren. "Come over tonight? It's been a while since we last had a sleepover," I suggest.

"Sure," with that he walked off without another word.

~Time Skip~

Later that night, I walked into my room with my plate of food, still awaiting Levi to come by I let the window open. Setting my food down on my desk, I turned on my tv to watch some stuff. I even grabbed extra snacks for Levi.

After my food was set, Levi slips through my window quietly. "Hey," I whisper.

"Hi," he says.

Dressed down in his usual casual clothes, he goes and sits on my bed. I sit at my desk to eat my dinner for a moment, but once I was done I join him on the bed. We sat there silently before he noticed my pajamas. Shorts and a tank-top. "Nice pj's," he comments.

He had seen me in this before so his compliment caught me off guard. "Thanks," Not long after sitting there silently I began nudging at him, causing him to do the same to me. Minutes pass as we push each other now, which only turned into us play fighting.

Our hands were interlocked, he laid flat on the bed while I was on top pushing him. Instead, it was more like he was lifting me with his strength. We were both giggling as we continued to wrestle.

~Levi~

Her hands fit perfectly in mine, she did her best to pin me to the bed but it only resulted in me lifting her up, using my legs to prop her up she just laid. Eventually, I let her down resting between my legs. Now she had me pinned only because I wasn't trying. "Ha, I'm stronger!" she teases. _Oh really?_

With that, I flipped us over and pinned her down. "Okay, I'm not stronger," she panted softly. Scanning down her body a little I found her shirt had been riding up. Lowering myself I rest myself right on top of her so our bodies were pressed tightly against one another.

I did everything I could to fight the urge to kiss her, everything in my body just wanted to fill the space. Feel her skin on mine and show her what she's been missing. Give her a reason not to go after that scrawny brunette. And the way she was looking at me, it made me feel like she was on the same page. That was until she said, "W-we shouldn't,"

I nod as reality began to sink back in. "I know," I mutter breathlessly.

"It wouldn't be right...you know-"

I cup her face in my hands and shake my head. "No, it's right...just not right now," I whisper. As I sat up I didn't realize it then but as I was getting off the bed, my leg brushed against the stack of DVD cases that were being held down by a large figure. Which landed right on my foot, I hiss in pain as the figure makes a loud thud from bouncing off my food. Then the cases also made a loud crashing sound as they fell.

"Are you okay?" (Y/N) asks worriedly as I sat back down on the bed holding my foot.

"Yeah, just the stupid figurine,"

Before she could even check her bedroom door flies open revealing her tired father. When his eyes laid on me, he went pale and his eyes went wide. "Levi...I'll give you three seconds before I grab my gun,"

~(Y/N)~

Not wasting any time Levi went to the window and left without a word. It wasn't the first time he had been caught but it was the first time my dad ever threatened to shoot him. "What the hell?"

Getting up from my bed, I cross my arms. "No boys in your room, that's the rule, that's been the rule, you know that!"

"Oh don't pretend like you haven't heard us before when he sleeps over! It's not like we were doing anything bad-"

"Oh yeah? Why is your shirt up?" he asks, glancing down I notice it had ridden up with we were play fighting, quickly fixing myself I cross my arms once more.

"Boys like him only want one thing, once he's taken that from you, he'll drop you,"

Now he was starting to sound like Levi, I was growing pissed about everything warning me about these boys. If it wasn't Levi with Eren, then it's my dad with Levi. "He's not gonna drop me, dad, he's not like mom!"

After saying that, my father's expression turned from anger to hurt, he hated when I brought it up how she left us, but it's not like it was our fault. Without saying another word, he closes my door softly.

I turn to the window that was still open knowing Levi wasn't coming back tonight. Letting out a sigh, I push the window down and lock it for the night.


	21. Personal Gain

~(Y/N)~

It was a new week, after working all weekend and studying for tests, all I wanted to do was sleep. But I had promised Hanji after school we'd go dress shopping for my homecoming dance this Friday.

Even though I had told her I wasn't sure if I was gonna go, she insisted I find something in case plans change. I hadn't even told Eren if I was gonna go, I was still contemplating even being his girlfriend, especially since that night with Levi.

Right after the second period, I was headed to my locker to set my belongings inside for lunch. As I was shoving my bag inside, a figure came and stood by my side. It was Eren, his smile was warm, and his eyes were soft as he stared down at me. "Hey," he greets.

"Hello," I greet back rather curtly. As I go to shut my locker a girl came up to me, an acquaintance really. Sasha Braus, she was a sweet girl with a big appetite, she and I were in the same History class and would partner up together. "Hey, what's up?" I ask. She didn't normally speak to me much outside of that class, so I was curious. _Maybe she needed help with something in History...maybe another class?_

"You'll never guess who I saw walking together hand-in-hand!"

I cross my arms and glance over to Eren who seemed completely clueless. "Who?"

"Levi and Petra, rumors have been starting to spread about them dating. I hear he might be taking her to the dance-"

"Good for him," I cut her off, not trying to be rude I place my hand on her shoulder and excuse myself. _It's just rumored, Levi doesn't date...or at least he didn't._ Part of me had this bad feeling in my stomach as I walked off towards the cafeteria. Eren followed, and as we were just about to enter, he grabs my hand then pulls me back into the hallway.

"You good?" he asks.

I nod my head in response, Eren could immediately tell it was a lie. "Yeah right, this is about Levi,"

My shoulders shrug as I avoid his gaze that was slowly turning angry. "Is he why you couldn't decide? Because you want him?" he then asks.

"What? No! Levi is just my friend!" I deny.

"Then what? Because your attitude makes it obvious-"

I cross my arm, "I want you Eren, Levi, and I have just been fighting that's all. I want you to take me to the dance. And I want you to be my boyfriend!" I blurt out.

This caused Eren to freeze, his face now frozen in shock standing there silently while other students passed by us laughing and wonder what was going on. And before I knew it he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up I laugh loudly.

After a couple of seconds of holding me, he sets me back down and we both enter the cafeteria hand in hand.

~Levi~

Sitting at the table with Erwin, I watched as (Y/N) and Eren both entered the room. Hand in hand, I smirk softly at the fact she was probably doing all that because she heard the rumors about me and Petra.

Shaking my head I turn to face Erwin who stat directly across from me, picking at his vegetables. But now sitting there listening to the laughter from the table (Y/N) was sitting at, it only made me want to whisk her away from there.

But then again she's right where she belongs, with the popular, beautiful crowd. Where the only thing she had to really worry about was what to wear for the dance. I then begin to pick at my food silently, listening to the pointless chatter a few tables down.

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

It was after school when Eren and I walked out together. The day had gone by fairly well, of course, it would've been better if I had gotten a chance to talk to Levi, but he ditched his last three classes.

So it was just me and Eren, and I wasn't gonna lie, I was glad to be spending more time with him. I still was a little nervous being around him now that we had made things official but it didn't mean I didn't feel safe with him.

Instead of going home, we both headed to the park, the same one me and Levi would go to sometimes. We walked down the main pathway surrounded by tall trees shedding their beautifully colored leaves. The sun only intensified that color it seemed.

And as we walked our hands would bump into one another every now and then, eventually, Eren grabbed my hand. Looking down for a moment I smile and lock my fingers with his. He was the first real boyfriend I've had, other times if I had a crush on someone- other than Levi- Levi would've scared them away. That was another thing that made me like Levi more than a friend, I liked his possessiveness, sure sometimes it'd get on my nerves but other times, I was undoubtedly into it.

But now with things being awkward between me and him, nothing could really stop me from being with Eren. And that, kind of made me happy. Smiling to myself, I felt Eren's grip tighten, and before I knew it a bicycler came out of nowhere nearly running into me, but of course, Eren pulled me in cursing my body to smash up against his side. Our hands now free due to his arms wrapping around my waist. "Jeez, people really to watch where they're going," he mumbles.

I gaze up at him in awe for saving me, and I didn't even bother moving away instead we walked with his arm around me. After spending a couple of hours walking around the park talking, Eren finally walked me home.

As we strolled up the sidewalk leading to the door, Eren pulls me in and lifts me up. "Woah!" I yelp startled by his actions.

He chuckles deeply as we look into each other's eyes, and just like that, I lean down and press my lips into his gently. Everything in that moment felt so right, I had no worries, I was unimaginably happy...well at least for a minute.

Eren sets me down on the platform just before my door when our lips finally part and a second later did my door open to my dad stepping out happily at the sight of Eren. "Eren! My boy, I didn't know you'd be here," he says. _Sure, dad._

I cover my mouth wondering if my dad just witnessed all of that, "Hi Mr. (L/N), I was just walking (Y/N) home," Eren says, his voice hinted he was a little nervous, but after he said that my eyes and mind were on other things as I watched Petra...and Levi walking home together.

They were holding hands or anything but just the sight of them together made my stomach churn. And then he looked at me, he even stopped for a moment looking at me curiously. _Two can play at this game Levi._ Carelessly, I wrap my arms around Eren's neck and pull him down. Crashing my lips into his roughly this time, I had hoped Levi could see.

It was cruel of me to use Eren like that but, I wanted Levi to get jealous, and make him feel how I felt when I heard about him and Petra. "(Y/N)! Have some decency!" I hear my dad snap as he hits my back gently with something soft. After that whole scene, I pull my mouth from Erens and wipe my lips.

"I'll see you later babe?" I ask.

Eren stood there confused and a little shocked by the kiss, as he stepped back he nods his head and smile. "Uh y-yeah!"

I glance up to find the two gone already. Letting out a sigh I turn and enter my home, going to the stairs I hear the front door slam shut. "Young lady, what the hell was that?!" my dad snaps.

I stop and turn to look down at him, "Nothing dad, just me kissing my boyfriend," I explain.

He crosses his arms still looking disappointed, "Pretty coincidental since Levi happened to be walking by don't you think?"

I felt like laughing at his question, "Really? Now you care about Levi?" I ask.

"Of course not, but I will not have you using Eren just to make Levi jealous. It's cruel and if you really care for Eren then you won't use him in your twisted game you're playing with Levi." I didn't want to admit that he was right, it was wrong of me to use him like that. But I was so sure that Levi was only using Petra to make me jealous...maybe I was wrong about it all.


	22. Wasn't Thinking

~(Y/N)~

It was the next day at school, I had intended to skip my last three classes. So after lunch, I walked toward the gymnasium because I also needed to talk to Levi. He'd likely be skipping as well.

Walking through the door outside, the cold wind blew hard making me turn my back to it. Thankfully Levi was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. Letting out a sigh, I slowly walk over to him with the wind still pushing at my back.

Fixing my hair, I watch as Levi keeps his eyes to the ground. "Hey," I greet.

He didn't respond at first, and for a moment I thought he might be blasting his music but when he lifted his head to look at me, I purse my lips together. "What?" he asks seeming a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk...yesterday I don't know what I was thinking-"

"It's fine, let's just drop it. Now go hang with your boyfriend," he says coldly.

"But-"

Then pushing himself up off of the wall, Levi begins to start walking away, but I wasn't finished. "Hey!" I call as I grab his arm. I didn't expect him to spin around and press me into the wall.

"What do you want me to say (Y/N)? Huh? That I'm jealous? That the sight of you making out with Eren made me sick?" he asks.

I was lost for words at the moment, no longer having the same courage to talk to him like I used to, especially with the position we were in. "Because..." he whispers, eyes now locked to my lips, Levi let's out a soft sigh as he cages me between his arms. "If that's the case, I'll have you know, if you were mine, you wouldn't be pulling that kind of crap," he asks in a low tone.

"I-" I mutter.

Now smirking, he moves in closer to my face. "Now," he stops and steps back, extending his hand in the direction I came from he then continues, "Be a good girl and head back to your _boyfriend_ ,"

I push myself up off the wall, but not to leave. "Levi-"

"Babe!" I hear a feminine voice call, Levi and I both turn our heads to find Petra coming up to us. Once she was at Levi's side, her arms lock with his and her head rested on his bicep. "Oh, hey (Y/N)!" she greets.

I simply wave then look back to Levi. "See you around (Y/N)," was the last thing he said as he turns and begins to walk away. Once they had vanished, I ended up leaning against the wall again. I let out a quivered sigh as the image of Levi standing over me came to mind, and the words he said also replaying.

Shaking my head I decided to leave the school, upon entering my house, I was thankful my father wasn't home. Shutting the door to my room, I go and sit on my bed after dropping my bag on the floor. Falling onto my back, I stare up at the ceiling while letting out a long sigh.

 _Maybe I should text Hanji and see if she wants to go dress shopping._ Pulling my phone from my pocket I find a couple of messages from Eren. Clicking on the notifications I open our messages. _'Hey babe, where are you?'_ , _'Did you ditch?'_

Quickly messaging him back, I eventually went into mine and Hanji's messages. When I had finished and sent my message I shut my phone off to wait for responses. While waiting I continued to stare up at the ceiling, soon I turn onto my side and curl up a little so my feet were barely hanging off my bed.

Glancing at my sheet, I remembered the night Levi spent here, and how he pinned me to the bed. How he nearly kissed me, my thoughts were soon interrupted when my phone began to buzz. It was Hanji calling me.

"Hey," I say as I answer.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asks.

I let out a sigh as I sit up. "Don't worry about that, are you gonna come with me?" I ask.

She scoffs as if I were asking a stupid question, "Of course bitch, I'm going to make sure you are drop-dead gorgeous for your boyfriend and Levi," she teases.

"Haha, you're so funny. I'll be at the cafe in ten minutes,"

"Roger that, see ya," 


	23. Doesn't Matter

~(Y/N)~

At the cafe, I saw Hanji standing outside, when I was at her side her arm locks with mine as we begin to walk towards the closest boutique. I had a feeling we might be at this a while, but luckily there were multiple shops in town.

Upon entering the first shop, our arms unlock as we begin sifting through the rack of dresses. I was thinking of something short and elegant since the theme of the dance was supposed to be more of a ball.

Picking out a few to try on, I turn to Hanji who had a few longer looking ones. "Hanji, I said short-"

"I know I know but these would look so beautiful on you, at least try them on!" she says as she shoves them into my already full arms. I let out a sigh while trying to keep from dropping the items.

Spinning around, I begin my walk toward the dressing room while Hanji was behind me shoving me in the direction wanting me to move faster. We both crowd ourselves into one room. "Hanji, you're not supposed to be in here!" I scold.

"Oh it's fine, besides who's gonna help you zip your dresses up?" she asks.

I look at her with a slightly annoyed look while she continued to smile innocently. "I can do it myself-"

"Well of one of the dresses has a corset and not a zipper," she mentions. I roll my eyes and turn to the pile.

"Fine we'll do that one first but after that, you'll wait outside," and with that, I look through the dresses finding the one she had been talking about. Hanging it up, I then start to undress, tossing my clothes aside I grab the dress and slip inside.

Hanji began tying the back while I looked into the mirror at myself. The dress was beautiful but just looking at myself, I felt disgusted. "What's wrong?" I hear Hanji ask.

Letting out another sigh, I grab hold of the skirt and sway it a little. "Nothing really," my voice just barely a mumble.

Then grabbing a hold of my shoulders Hanji spins me around to face her. "Okay do you want me to lie to you the cold hard truth?" she asks.

"Truth please," I answer, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it.

"Okay then, I think it was a mistake for you to start dating Eren,"

 _Well, I did tell her to tell me the truth._ "Oh?" I question.

"Sweetie it's obvious he's not the one you want, you should be with Levi-"

I shut my eyes and shake my head, my throat was beginning to form a lump and my eyes slowly began to burn. "Uh yeah... that's not a good idea," I mutter, my eyes dart to the floor.

"(Y/N) you've been saying that for years, you need to tell him! It's obvious he feels the same-"

"I know he does, but it doesn't matter because he's dating Petra," I interrupt her.

She steps back, her expression now shifted to confusion and disbelief. "What?" she asks.

"And I like Eren he's a sweet guy, he's been there when Levi was avoiding me!" I tell her.

She still looked confused, probably as to why Levi would date someone when he has feelings for me, and that I couldn't answer. "Look let's just drop this and continue dress shopping okay?" I ask.

Stepping back up to me she undoes the dress. "You are certainly right, besides I don't think this color suits you," she mumbles. After getting me out she goes through the dresses and picks one. "I am going to make sure you look magnificent, just so Levi can see what he's missing. And if you truly believe Eren is the best for you, then nothing else matters. But I swear if he hurts you, I will kick his ass,"

I chuckle at her words and agree with her. "Wouldn't have it any other way," as she steps over to me with the dress, I couldn't help but hug her upon hearing her words. Without hesitation, her arms wrap around me as well. _I needed this._

~Time Skip~

It was the day before the dance, thanks to Hanji's wonderful taste in dresses we had come to an agreement on one. Instead of going with a short one, we had picked a rather long one.

Waking up that morning, I glance over at the bag hanging at my door containing the dress. After getting ready for school, I grabbed my things and began my walk over. Levi was no longer walking now that he had his motorcycle, and there was no reason to now that we were hardly speaking to one another.

Exiting through the front door I was shocked to find my boyfriend waiting for me. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he stood there on the sidewalk. "Hey," I greet, as I slowly step down from the platform.

"Hey baby," extending his hand out to me, I quickly take it. Not a moment later I was greeted by his lips giving me a quick peck. Smiling against his lips we pull away for only a moment then kiss one last time before we walk off.

When we entered the school, people glanced over before going on about their business. Eren and I walked over to my locker where I got my things for my first two classes. While doing so, I could hear a group of girls talking rather loudly. Glancing over I find it was Petra with her friends. _'How was it last night? Did you and Levi hook up?'_ I overheard as they walked by.

After shutting my locker I look at the group of girls curiously. _Levi slept with Petra?_ "You good?" Eren asks causing me to be a little startled since I was lost in thought.

"Yes, I'll see you at lunch?" I ask.

"Duh," was all he said before kissing my nose and walking off to class. Smiling to myself I stare at the floor, when my eyes shift up I caught a glance of Levi and decided to go after him.

"Hey," I greet as we walk together.

"Hey," he says casually, we entered the classroom and go to our regular seats. I didn't bother grabbing my things from my bag just yet, instead my mind was on asking Levi what happened last night.

"So uh... I heard some stuff about you and Petra," I tell him.

He smirks while shaking his head. "Oh yeah? And what did you hear?" he asks me.

I was already this far so decided to not hold back, "That you two hooked up, I don't know if that's true that's why I wanted to know from you," I explain.

Leaning back in his seat, he finally looks my way after avoiding my gaze for some time now. "Yeah? So what if I did?" he asks.

I sit forward and shrug my shoulders, "Good for you, I guess," I mumble the last bit. I didn't want to be obvious with him, so after he said that I stopped asking.

"Oh come on, you pissed that it wasn't you, or the fact I lost my v-card before you?" he teases.

I scoff and glare at him. "Neither," was all I said.

He chuckles softly and shakes once again. "You shouldn't take what I say so seriously," I ignored him at this point, even if he hadn't slept with Petra I still didn't like seeing him with her. I got my things out and place it on my desk, instead of continuing the conversation I tried to focus on studying my notes for the quiz today. And I wasn't gonna let Levi ruin my mood, even if it meant ignoring him all day.


	24. The Homecoming Dance

~(Y/N)~

It was finally the night of the dance, parked at my desk I was busy doing my makeup while Hanji's hands were gently wrapping chunks of my hair around the curling iron. When she would finish she'd comb her fingers through it.

I hadn't even changed into my dress yet and Eren was going to be here within a few minutes. Let's just say I was very nervous for this, it was the first dance I'd ever gone to and I was going with my boyfriend.

When those two things were finished I stood up and turned to my dress hanging on my door. Pulling it from the hanger I then enter my bathroom to change while Hanji sat on my bed waiting to see the final result.

The dress fit like a glove as I slipped into it. It was a light purple with rhinestones at the top that trickled down onto the skirt. Thankfully our school didn't really care too much about the straps when it came to dances. It's not like the whole staff team would be there watching over us.

Anyway upon exiting the bathroom, Hanji stood up looking at me in awe. "Damn girl, I thought you looked amazing when you tried it on but now with your hair and makeup done you look like a fucking queen!" she compliments.

"Shut up,"

She sticks her tongue out at me before handing me my shoes. "Well I think you look amazing, the boys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you," I roll my eyes at her comment as I slip into the shoes.

Afterward, I make a break for the door as my dad shouts, "Eren is here!"

Holding up the skirt of my dress, I head out into the hall and down the steps, there at the front door stood the tall brunette nicely dressed in a suit and tie. As he looked up at me, his eyes went wide.

Taking his hand, he helped me down the last step. Then there was a bright flash, as my dad shot a photo of us together. "Dad! Warn us next time," I complain.

"Sorry honey, one more," he says.

This time Eren and I looked to the camera, his arm was around my waist while I rested a hand on his chest. After he snapped the photo, we finally started heading out the door. Hanji too came out, she was going to head home for the night. I walk over to her car for a moment to say bye. "Give me all the details tomorrow at work okay?" she asks.

"Of course,"

Watching her drive off I wave one last time before I felt a hand at the small of my back. Looking at him I smile just before he leans in to capture my lips in a gentle kiss.

~Time Skip~

The music blared as we entered the heavily decorated gymnasium. The main lights were off while laser lights moved around the room. Most people were at the center dancing to the music while some of the outcasts hung around standing there. Eren tugged at my arm leading onto the dance floor.

Laughing I start jumping and dancing along with his as some rock music played. Eren kept me close so I would get lost in the crowd. For a good while, I was content with how things were going. But eventually, I could see from the corner of my eye, two familiar figures walk in. Levi and Petra. They looked good together, almost too good. Petra wore a blush pink short dress, that stopped just above her knee. Levi sported the only nice clothes he owned that his mom bought him freshman year, which was a completely black tux.

And as a slow song came on, Eren pulled me into his arms. Resting my hands on his shoulders we start to dance slowly...but my focus was on Levi as he pulled Petra in and began dancing with her. His eyes too were locked on mine, and when I noticed, I did my best to look away.

As me and Eren slowly turned together, my arms slowly travel around his neck and my head rests on his chest. But even then I still felt as though someone was watching me.

Eventually, I moved my head again now allowing myself to rest slightly on Eren's shoulder, my eyes searching for the short raven-haired man. When I found him, I saw his eyes still locked on us, my breath hitches softly. And before the song ended, I pull back and look at Eren.

"Let's go somewhere private," I whisper.

He smiles then nods in agreement, locking my fingers with his, I tug him along off towards the closest bathroom. Upon entering, I pushed him towards the sink, not long after my lips crash into his in a heated kiss, quickly turning into a messy make-out session, hopefully more.

~Levi~

Since arriving, my mind had been preoccupied, wondering how (Y/N) would look. And although it didn't show, seeing (Y/N) in that dress shook me to my core. Sure I knew she was beautiful before but tonight, she looked like an angel, so graceful and ethereal.

But then, I had watched her and Eren sneak off towards the restrooms. "Excuse me," I tell Petra as I gently push her hands away and begin striding over to the bathrooms. Even if (Y/N) and I weren't on speaking terms, that wasn't going to stop me from saving her if she needed it.

In the bright hallway, I peeked into the men's bathroom only to find it filled with a couple of guys inside. _They could've gone to a classroom...but the doors will likely be locked._ So I stepped over to the womens', and just as I was about to peek, I caught a glance of the familiar purple dress (Y/N) was wearing. I back away and just simply listen to make sure Eren wasn't going to pressure her, or force himself onto her.

The sound of kissing was evident making me feel slightly sickened. Then there was a loud sigh coming from Eren as their kiss must've broken. "Woah, hey," he then says.

"What?" (Y/N) asks shyly.

I didn't hear anything after that for a moment wondering what could be happening now. "I'm not having sex with you here," Eren explains, still sounding out of breath.

"I- we-"

Eren chuckles softly, then says. "Maybe another time, maybe when we're both comfortable," he whispers. I had to admit despite the hatred I felt for the guy, at least he had the decency to take business elsewhere, not to mention it wasn't smart to do it here with other students lingering. _What was she thinking? Trying to get it on in the girl's bathroom?_

Then it dawned on me, and I roll my eyes at the fact I didn't see it was so obvious. She's doing this because she heard about me and Petra. With that piece of information in mind now, I walked away. Entering the gym again, I weaved through the crowd of teenagers avoiding couples grinding against each other, or the ones making out in the open. I was also looking for Petra just so she wouldn't be so lonely.

When I got out of the grind circle, my eyes scanned over the bleachers, and right in front of me sat Petra, my date with another guy. Honestly I wasn't hurt, really, it was only a matter of time before our little fling would end. Walking over to the pair, I avoid Petra's gaze as I say this coldly, "I assume you have a new ride home? Because I'm gonna go," I tell her.

"What? But you just got here?" she asks.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I shrug at her response, "I told you I'm not a fan of dances. And look you already found a replacement, so really I'm not needed here anymore,"

With that, I turn on my heel and head for the exit. Petra didn't call for me, and I wasn't going to stay long enough to see (Y/N). I just wanted to go home. 


	25. Carried Away

~(Y/N)~

We were in the bathroom, messily moving our lips in sync or at least trying to. I was so lost in the moment that my hands were having a hard time deciding where to rest.

Eren was into it too, pushing me against the counter, then pulling me against him. Then all of a sudden I was trapped between his arms as he used the counter for support as he towered over me.

I moan softly against his lip upon feeling his hand squeeze my waist. I wanted him closer, I wanted him all over me. Then his lips part from mine for a moment before he leans down and presses them against my neck. They were soft but scorching hot against my skin as I let out another muffled moan once my hand covered my mouth. He had found my sweet spot quickly and didn't hold back on abusing it.

Heat pooled between my legs as Eren continued sucking at my neck. I was surely going to have marks left on my neck, but I didn't care. My hands ran through his soft chocolate locks almost encouraging him to continue if not go even further. But of course, he had to come up for air, and while he did my hands went to the button of his suit jacket. Just after I had undone his jacket, he grabs both of my hands forcing them away but never letting go. I go in to kiss him only for him to jerk his head back and say "Woah hey,"

"What?" I ask slightly panting

"I'm not having sex with you here,"

Reality quickly sank back in and the embarrassment of what I almost did made me stutter, "I-we-"

But Eren he was cool as ever, his lips crack into an open smile as he chuckles softly. "Maybe another time, maybe when we're both comfortable," he whispers. Standing there my eyes dart to the floor still feeling incredibly stupid. _What was I thinking of doing it in the girl's bathroom? I didn't even bother to think of what Eren might want when it came to sex._

"Don't feel bad, I want to do that with you...it's just I don't think this is the right setting. I wouldn't want our first time to be...you know," he mutters.

Looking to meet his turquoise eyes, I slowly started to feel a little more at ease. "Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away," I muttered trying to force a little giggle.

"Let's go back, okay?" he whispers again.

Nodding in agreement I took his hand and followed him back out to the gym. From there we spent the night dancing and laughing, all the while in the back of my mind, I wondered where Levi went. Because while I was jumping around having a good time dancing with my boyfriend, my eyes couldn't help but search, but he was nowhere to be seen.

~Time Skip~

After getting out of Eren's car, he walked me up to the front door. Turning to face him, I look up and smile. "I had a nice time, and again I'm sorry about...you know," I chuckle nervously.

"Nah don't worry about that, we'll have plenty of time to discuss _that_ ," he responds.

Glancing at my feet again I smile gently before returning my gaze onto him. "Well, goodnight-"

Before I could turn to head in, Eren grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss. It was long and sweet, his hand rests on my cheek, while I grab his wrist. Soon after a few seconds passed, he pulled away and looked down at me. "Goodnight," he sighs.

Then with that, he walked back to his car, watching him leave, I place my fingertips over my damp mouth. _Damn it._ All I could think about though when he kissed me was Levi, and I hated it. Shutting my eyes, I turn to face my door but I still didn't go inside, instead, my gaze turns to a few houses down, to Levi's.

 _I need to talk to him, I need to let him know I was still his friend and all that. I can't lose him._ And before I knew it, my feet started to run in that direction, to Levi, to the one person who, no matter how mad we got at each other, we would always come back to each other. 


	26. Need You Now

~(Y/N)~

Upon arriving at Levi's house, I quickly ran toward the back. Levi's room had a small balcony overlooking the backyard, and thankfully there was a ladder Kuchel left out in case someone needed to get up there or down. Using it to my advantage, I found it difficult still due to my long dress getting caught under my shoes.

Once I had my arm on the railing of the balcony I swung one foot over then attempted to lean over but ended up falling onto the floor. It wasn't too loud of a thud but loud enough for Levi's light to come on and for him to come to the door.

When he opened it and saw me, his shoulders sink a little as he let's out a sigh. Then stepping aside, I quickly get up and rush inside. His room was as it always had been, perfectly clean, not a speck of dust to be found. And his bed still made, but his desk was filled with a few sheets of paper of assignments.

"Is there a reason why you're visiting so late?" he asks in a husky tone, I had rarely ever heard him speak so deeply, that whenever he did a chill would run down my spine, even now. I was lost for words, now that I was actually here before him, I wasn't sure why I came. "Perhaps, you missed me?" he asks.

"Yes," I blurt without even thinking. I do, I truly missed him, it was torture not being able to be the way we were. "Levi...this was supposed to be _our_ year. We were supposed to cherish every moment we had, until the crappy end. But now? We hardly speak but you can't stand the sight of me and Eren together and frankly...I can't stand the sight of you and Petra-"

"Her and I are done," he interrupts, his bangs hid his features as he said that hinting he was a little hurt by that fact, not that he would admit it.

"Oh, but you were-"

"Yeah then I saw her flirting with another boy, so I left. I figured I wasn't needed,"

Levi plops down onto his bed, and I sit beside him, taking one of his hands into mine I squeeze it. "Don't think like that, you don't know how much I've needed you these past weeks. You know how much it sucked that I couldn't come to my best friend about some stupid boy? I had to go to Hanji and bless her sweet soul for all she's had to put up with, but she doesn't understand," I croak.

"I don't know, you just seemed happier without me," he retorts sounding depressed.

"Levi," I mutter,

My closest hand went to the back of his head caressing his soft hair at the nape of his neck. Then wanting to get out of this depressing mood, I slap his thigh. "Alright, we are going to get over this funk of ours. We will work this out because dammit I'm not losing my best friend. Come over to my place, we can watch movies and eat food until we pass out!" I say now standing up.

"I don't know (Y/N)," he whispers.

"Come on, my dad isn't home and we don't have school tomorrow!" I continue to persuade.

Finally standing up from his bed, he looks at me still with a stoic expression. "Fine, just for tonight," he sighs.

Smiling I turn toward the door to his balcony to sneak back out. Levi steps out first after slipping some shoes on, climbing down his ladder he waited at the bottom for me. I make my descend slowly to be sure I wouldn't slip, as I came to the last few steps I felt hands on my hips. They were larger and gentler than Eren and it made my face feel really warm.

I turn to the side still on the ladder, wrapping an arm around Levi's shoulder he lifts me off holding me up off the ground for a moment as we look into each other's eyes. Finally, as my feet touched the grass, we don't move away from one another right away. Lost in a moment, I wanted to move in and close the gap, and the look in his eye was telling me he wanted to do the same thing.

But before that could happen, a light came on in Levi's house causing us both to quickly move away from the windows. Crouched by the bushes, I look to Levi who simply cocked his head in the direction towards the front. "Let's go," he whispers, his hands tightly grabbing my own.

As we entered my home, we decided to go through the front since my father was working late and wouldn't be back for an hour or a few. Raiding the kitchen of the snack, we quickly headed upstairs in a fit of laughter over nothing, but it was nice because it felt like old times already.

After setting the things down on the bed I realized I was still in my dress. "Oh gosh, I should change-"

"Yeah probably," he sighs.

Heading to my closet, I grab some pajamas then head to the bathroom where I changed. Shoving the dress back into the bag, I hung it on the back of the door before exiting.

Levi sat on my bed with the TV on and a movie on the main menu. Sitting beside him silently, we both sat there for a minute and then suddenly the memory of the past night we spent together play fighting. The vision of him on top of me came to mind. "You were stunning if it wasn't obvious. Eren was lucky."

"Thank you," I mumble.

"No need was just stating the obvious," His voice hinted disinterest but as the smirk crept onto his face I knew how he really felt.

As we lie back on the pillows, my arm stretches over his stomach while my head rests on his shoulder. Hitting play our movie begins and we spent the rest of the night watching and binge eating. Just like old times. 


	27. Instead of Ghosting Him

~(Y/N)~

I stir away finding my room still dark. The TV had been turned off, sitting up slightly I check my clock to find it was three in the morning. Then glancing down I find Levi peacefully asleep beside me and I had been sleeping on his arm.

Slowly laying back down I resume my position beside him but watch him for a moment after he had turned toward me. Eventually after enough staring my eyes grew heavy before I finally fell back asleep.

~The Next Morning~

I jolt awake to the sound of my door bursting open. Quickly sitting up, I pull the covers over me. Levi was still beside me slowly waking up, I glance down at him as he looks up at me. Then my eyes dart to my dad and Eren who were standing in the doorway.

"You. Out!" my dad says in a rather calm tone, but the look on his face expressed a completely different mood. Levi slowly gets up out of my bed and starts heading for the door when Eren stops my dad.

"Hang on, I wanted to talk to them. Privately."

Levi then steps back and sits back down on the bed next to me. Coming to the edge of the bed I sat beside him feeling kind of ashamed Eren had found us, even though all we were doing was sleeping.

Finally, my angry father left us as he shut our door, although I kind of wished he'd stayed. Eren stood there between us, looking at us silently, it was like that for a few minutes, but it felt like hours, it was unbearable.

"I don't know where to even begin," Eren finally mumbles.

"Eren, it's not what it looked li-"

"Oh really? I didn't just see you sleep with another guy?" he asks.

I didn't bother arguing because that's exactly what it looked like. Glancing at Levi I wondered if he was going to say anything but he was avoiding both our gazes. "And you...don't you have Petra? Or did you get tired of her too?" he asks rudely.

"Eren!"

"What? Why else would he go after you? I mean unless you've had feelings for her all this time!" Eren argues.

Looking to Levi he continued to avoid my gaze, but only because he was glaring at Eren now. Finally standing up, I stand in front of Levi as if to protect him. "He is my friend Eren, we've been having sleepovers since middle school. Nothing sexual happened if that's what you think!" I snap, "And he's not after me, I invited him over," I confess.

Eren's face went pale upon hearing what I said, he was angry but after letting out a sigh he seemed to cool down just slightly. "Then, things need to change...because I don't want to have to worry,"

I was willing to compromise, but that all depended on what he was offering. "Okay, what do you suggest?" I ask.

"Cut down the time you spend with Levi," he immediately answers.

"What? No-"

"Deal," I turn to find Levi standing up after he had blurted that out. Shocked by his response, I watch him walk out of my room. _What no?!_

"Levi! Wait-" I was about to go after him when Eren caught my hand to pull me back.

"This is what I was worried about, it's obvious (Y/N) it really is," he says.

Turning back to the brunette I yank my hands out of his grasp. "This isn't fair,"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you put yourself in my perspective? I'm dating a girl who wants to be with her best friend. How do you think I feel?" he asks.

Placing my hand over my head I felt a slight pain from a headache starting. _This is frustrating._ "That's not it Eren, I want to be with you, but I don't want to lose Levi who is my _friend._ " I put emphasis on the friend hoping he would understand. He simply laughed in disbelief as he shook his head.

"No," he mutters.

"It's true Eren because if I didn't want to be then I wouldn't have said yes to go out with you," I tell him.

Then stepping up to him, I wrap my arms around his waist as I look up to meet his eyes. He eventually returns the gaze as I tell him, "I'm yours, Eren. You don't have to worry okay?"

Finally letting out a sigh, he seems to give in to my words. He takes one hand and rests it on the back of my head. "I guess I'm just being overprotective, it's just seeing how he held you made me jealous," he whispers, Eren then leans forward to rest his forehead against mine.

"I swear, we were just sleeping,"

Feeling him nod, I finally let out a sightly relieved sigh. "I believe you, babe, I believe you," with that he took me into his arm fully encasing me in warmth. For a while, we stood there in that embrace with no words. But Eren wasn't wrong, I did want Levi, but he was with Petra, and I had Eren. And it's better this way, us just being friends. 


	28. Defending Him

~Levi~

It was a new day at school when I made it to my locker. Grabbing a few things and shoving my bag inside, I was quick to prepare for my classes this morning. As I shut the door I turn to find a rather upset looking (Y/N) stand before me. Although we were the same height, she somehow made herself seem smaller, and her expression was her typical pouty lip, and her brows furrowed just slightly. I always found this look cute but I knew why she was mad so I couldn't think like that now. _Man, I'm really a fucking coward._

"Good morning to you too," I greet softly.

"You and I need to talk-"

Before she could pull me along, Eren steps in, removing her hand from my shirt, he gently pushes his girl back. "I got this (Y/N)," she looked at him in shock at first, then glared at him softly before finally walking off. Clearly, he didn't know her well enough to know she likes to handle her own problems...he'll probably be bitched about it later.

"You should consider yourself lucky (Y/N) still wants to be your friend and that I don't have a problem with it."

"Oh sure considering you wanted us to spend less time together, totally doesn't sound like a possessive boy-"

"May I remind you that I found you two sleeping together? I could've been a real asshole and dumped her right there, but I didn't, I'm trying to be understanding," he argues.

I growl softly at him, as my eyes dart down the hall towards class. "So why are you talking to me right now? To make sure I'm gonna be good?"

"Yeah, I mean it won't matter eventually," he says, now his serious expression turning to a wicked grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, soon enough I'll be the only man (Y/N) needs, and when that happens you'll be completely out of the picture," he answers softly, his expression was dark and twisted even. This guy wasn't the same person we met at the beginning of the year.

"I'd like to see you fucking try brat," I grumble.

"Oh but I already have, haven't you noticed?" he asks me.

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, the anger boiled in me, I really wanted to punch this punk. But before I could do so, I hear someone running toward us, and before I could land a punch, a soft hand came falling on my hard fist. My eyes glance over finding (Y/N) standing between us. "What is going on? I swear I can't leave you two alone,"

Prying my hand out of her grip, I start to walk away. "You know I'm right Levi, it's only a matter of time!" Eren calls.

I did my best to ignore his stupid voice. _Not how I wanted to start my day._

~(Y/N)~

After watching Levi walk away angrily, my head darts back at Eren. I looked at him in disbelief, because I couldn't believe it was coming to this, nearly taking hits all for what? "What did you say to him?" I ask.

"Nothing important babe, I was just reminding him-"

"Well stop! He gets it okay, all you're doing is rubbing it in and honestly it's pissing me off," I retort, finally I start to turn away to head to class, but before I even took the first step Eren caught my hand.

"I'm sorry, look I-"

"Promise me, promise me that you'll try to be friends with him. He's...he's important if you can't do that then maybe we should end things because if my boyfriend and best friend can't get along I don't see things lasting," I finally confess.

Now Eren looked at me as if I were crazy, "Did you not see what he was about to do? If anything he's the one that needs to-" I yank my hand out of his grasp.

"I will deal with Levi because I know Levi and he wouldn't hit someone without being provoked and obviously you struck a nerve."

As I begin to walk away I overhear Eren scoff, "There you go again, defending him,"

I stop in my tracks once again and turn to look back at him, now at this point I was beyond late for class, the bell had already rung a while ago, and the halls were practically empty. "You really wanna get into this now?" I ask.

"Why not?"

I shake my head and begin heading to class again, this time ignoring Eren's calls. It was all overwhelming, the drama of this new relationship already seems to be going down the drain. Then watching my best friend start to drift away, maybe this is why I barely dated before.

Entering the class, the teacher didn't say much as he continued explaining the notes, the lights were off while the projector lit the front of the room. Taking a seat at my desk, I put my head down and cover my face. I didn't even bother getting my things out as I sat there silently trying to hold back tears.

And then, I felt a gentle touch at my arm, it was Levi, I knew because he was sitting right next to me today. And as much as I wanted to turn to him for comfort, I knew then I'd just be proving Eren right, that despite everything Levi has done over these few weeks, it didn't change how I felt about him. _I made a mistake when I got into this relationship, I really messed up._


	29. Not That Simple

~Levi~

I had to tell (Y/N) what Eren said, so she knows I wasn't trying to pick a fight. Through our first class, she kept her head down, only raising it here and there. But every time she looked toward me, her head would go back down. When she had come in I could hear soft sniffles and whimpers come from her, and I didn't know what else to do to comfort her other than place my hand on her shoulder.

When the lights came back on, her head came up this time it stayed up, but her puffy eyes locked to the front of the room. _Shit, why am I such a coward? This has gotten so outta hand._ Then the bell rang and our first class was over, the other students began rising from their seats and heading out of the classroom. I waited until (Y/N) finally got up, and followed her out into the hall.

"(Y/N)," I call, she stops and simply stands there in place without even turning back to glance at me. Quickly walking over to her, I look at her slightly reddened face, and still puffy eyes. "Look I-" I stop noticing the tears welling again and my shoulder's slump.

~(Y/N)~

I didn't want things to be like this, Levi's face was filled with concern and guilt as he continued to stare at me with soft eyes. And I really didn't wanna be crying at school, but here I was. Levi finally pulled me away from the crowded halls to somewhere more private. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

Pulling out of his grip, I shake my head. Batting my eyes in hopes to make the tears stop I let out a sigh. The tears instead slowly trail down my face, "I'm partly to blame, I," I stop and sniffle and wipe under my eyes before continuing, "I shouldn't have started things with Eren when..you know,"

Closing in slightly, Levi asks in a low tone, "Do you really like him? Like _really_ like him?" he asks.

My eyes glance up to meet his serious gaze now, my vision slightly blurred by the tears. "Yeah but...it-"

The next bell rings cutting me off from telling him how I felt. My body tenses at the fact we would have to run to our next class, but before I could even take a step Levi's hand grabs onto my wrist stopping me. "What?" he asks.

 _I can't tell him now... if I did then all that stuff with Eren, it was pointless. And I didn't want to hurt Eren more than I already was._ "N-nothing, was that all you wanted to say?" I ask.

Now Levi was hesitant on telling me, which only made me more curious. "About earlier, I wasn't picking a fight with Eren...he said some things that really pissed me off," he begins.

"What did he say?"

Releasing me now, he takes a step back, "He told me that eventually, he'd want me out of the picture and for him to be the only guy you need,"

I didn't want to believe it at first, but it would explain for Levi getting upset because he wouldn't hurt someone without being provoked. I didn't say anything as I just looked at him trying to take in all the information. _Why would Eren do that? He knows how important Levi is to me._ Then pulling me from my thoughts, I found myself between Levi's arms.

"Do you believe me?" he asks.

Without even thinking I nod, now he seemed to relax after I answered. "But I still want to talk to Eren about this-"

"What more is there to talk about?"

Placing my hand against his chest, I gently push him back but don't remove my hand once he stood up straight. "He's still my boyfriend Levi,"

Finally walking around him I begin to head to class when Levi catches me again. "That can change, you know."

Squeezing his hand, I smile softly. "I know," And with that, I slip from Levi's grasp and head to class, he didn't follow me even though we both had the same second period. But I was kind of glad because it was getting hard to breathe, let alone think with him around me. As much as I loved Levi, I wasn't going to just drop Eren. Even if he was trying to push Levi out of my life, I wasn't going to let that happen either. I need to talk to Eren and figure this all out. 


	30. The Future

~(Y/N)~

It was the next day and well, I was more confused than I was yesterday about my decisions. Upon entering the school, I had a goal to find Eren and confront him about the things he told Levi. Walking through the halls after dropping my things off, I went to Eren's locker where I'd usually meet him in the morning.

Luckily I found him standing at his locker talking to his best friend Armin. When his eyes fell onto me, I suddenly felt small. His smile grows wider as I stop just before him and the blonde. "Hey babe," he greets happily.

"Hey..., we need to talk,"

Now with a serious expression, he shuts his locker, "I'll see ya later," he mumbles to Armin before patting him on the shoulder. Then following me, I led him to a nearby hall that was fairly empty. Turning to face him, I let out a sigh still trying to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen.

"You told Levi, something yesterday. You told him that you'd be the only man I need in my life? Why would you say that?" I ask, I wasn't gonna dance around it, not today. Not if it meant my whole relationship was gonna be nonexistent after this.

"What? Why would he-"

I scoff at him, "Don't lie to me Eren," I scold.

"I'm not, are you seriously taking his side? Why should I be surprised," he retorts in an upset tone, standing up straight he turns away from me, while his slender fingers run through his chocolate locks.

"Eren I'm just trying to figure out what I can do. Because whether you like it or not, Levi is my best friend and nothing will change that. And you are my boyfriend whether Levi likes that or not. But I don't wanna have to come to school every day, watching you two fight," I explain calmly. Eren's expression now seemed hurt, mostly since Levi was here to stay.

"You always defend him, and you don't even deny it-"

"You promised me!" I finally shout.

The brunette falls silent as he looks at me in shock, I never really raised my voice at him like that before. Letting out a sigh, he crosses his arms. "Fine, then let's start over, you and me...and Levi, we'll all get along okay?" he asks.

Then I began thinking over last night, the conversation I had with my dad, one that for once didn't end in him storming off to his room.

~Flashback~

Upon coming home, I felt utterly drained from today's events. I could've gone home early but decided against it so I wouldn't ruin my attendance like Levi. Glancing into the living room, I could see my dad on the couch with the TV on watching a movie. Dropping my bag by the door and slipping my shoes off, I head over and sit beside him.

"Hey hon, how was school?" he asks.

My eyes lock to my hands as I shrug, "Fine," was all I said, and I hoped he didn't push, but I could feel his eyes on me still.

"What's wrong?" he asks, scooting closer, he wraps his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. I shrug again, my eyes began to burn again like I was gonna cry again.

"Just...boy trouble that's all, you don't wanna hear about that," I mumble.

He scoffs, as his hand gently pats me, "Of course I do, what are these boys doing to you?" he asks.

"It's Eren and Levi, they-" I stop and let out a long quivered sigh, "They won't stop fighting with each other. They both are in love with me but...I don't know who I should pick. Eren he's sweet and was there for me when Levi was being a dick. He's a gentleman, but then there is Levi, you know,"

I didn't go on to explain Levi, because my dad already knew how I felt, but then he asks, "What about Levi? He's gonna be going off to the military in less than a year honey," he reminds me.

"I know, but what if-"

"(Y/N), you don't know when- or if you'll see him again after that. Do you really wanna put your heart through that? I'm not saying you shouldn't pick Levi, I'm sure he's got a lot of... perks. But you need to think about things in the long run. Not that you should even worry about boyfriends. If I could, I wouldn't be letting you date right now, instead, have you focus on school-"

"Dad,"

Raising his hands in surrender, he chuckles, "I'm just sayin'. But that's what I've got to say on the matter, you can go ahead and listen or not. But it's your decision," he says.

~Flashback Over~

Glancing up at Eren, I smile and nod my head, "Okay," And although I knew Levi wouldn't be happy with my decision, I had to think of the future. 


	31. He Won't Love You  Like I Do

~(Y/N)~

Finally it was the weekend, I was so glad to not be in school. But, that didn't mean I didn't have work. Honestly, with everything going on, work didn't seem so bad, well right now. That morning after waking up, I prepared for work. Again I decided I'd walk so I left the house fairly early, and I'm glad I did.

Upon walking out the door, my eyes lock to the figure standing in my yard. Levi, it had been a day since we spoke, he wasn't very happy with me when he heard of my decision to give Eren another chance. I couldn't blame him. His hands were in his pockets as he slowly walked up to me. "Hey," I greet.

"Hi,"

I tilt my head towards town and begin walking alongside him. "How long are you working today?" he asks.

"9-5, why?" I ask.

He simply shrugs, and looks forward, "Just figured we could talk, go to our spot. Haven't been there in a while," he says.

"Oh, well sure we can talk," I mumble.

Then swooping in front of me, I stop just before bumping into him. "Because I really wanted to hear your explanation on why you are still with that brat," his tone was now cold as he glared at me.

With slumped shoulders, I hoped this topic could wait a little longer. "Levi,"

"I know, you care about the guy but what about what I said?" he asks, he takes my hand into his, gently giving it a squeeze.

"I'm just trying to think about the future Levi. Eren promised he'll get along, I want this to work-"

He didn't seem pleased with my response, it's not that I didn't want to be with him, it was just that we only had so much time left before we'd go our separate ways. And although I didn't want us to lose what we had, he couldn't promise me a safe return home. There was also still that lingering thought that if we started dating, and things didn't work out, that we wouldn't be friends anymore. "But, do you really want to be with Eren?"

I couldn't answer that, not without hurting someone. Ripping my hand out of his grasp, I quickly go to step around him and say, "I have to go to work Levi, we can talk more later," After taking a couple of steps Levi catches me again, pulling me back towards him.

"Just admit it, because no matter what, someone is gonna get hurt,"

I back away once again trying to keep some space between us. "Please Levi, let's not do this right now-"

"Why not? It was gonna come up sooner or later, answer me this, do you love him?"

My silence answered his question, as I avert my gaze away from him. Just before turning my head, I saw a smirk creep on his face. "Yeah, I knew you didn't. Then why are you putting yourself through this?"

Again I don't answer, I couldn't properly explain myself without contradicting myself. Instead, I turned my whole body towards the direction of town. "You know what I think? I think you're just scared," he begins, I could hear him rush up to me and as he grabs my arm again, I flash an annoyed glare his way.

"You wanna know why you chose Eren? Because he's a safer choice, he won't push your buttons like I do, he won't be able to read you like I do. And he won't ever love you like I do, and you know that. You're so afraid of being with me because you know it'll consume you. I think that the thought of losing me is what scares you most, especially after we leave here," he proclaims.

Letting out a quivered sigh, my eyes scan over his face as my heart pounded. Still, at a loss for words, my head then darts away. Then I finally say, "Do you honestly think we'd have a future together? Really think about that Levi, because when you go off to fight for our country, there is a chance you won't come back-"

Frustrated now, he steps back, "Would you stop worrying about the fucking future for a minute and think about right now! Just stop worrying about what is gonna happen months from now, and focus on right here and fucking now," he finally snaps. Both his hands grab me now holding me in place as if to keep me from running.

Then there was silence, that seemed to go on for a while, I was definitely gonna be late for work at this point, but I wasn't worried about that right now. "Look, I'm sorry for all that I've done, believe me, I regret putting you through that shit, but we have a chance right now. I'm done being a coward, I'm gonna be selfish if it means getting what I want," he says in a more calm tone now. "So you need to really decide, don't think about the 'what if's', think about what you really want, because I won't stop fighting, not until you tell me to,"

Finally, he releases me, and before he could say anymore, I quickly walk away, now with his words stuck in my head on repeat. My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat, he had hit every point I had been trying to avoid. Completely tore me apart piece by piece, revealing all my fears telling me not to worry. And I couldn't deny it, he was right, I had let my worries get the best of me, and my father's also came to mind only to make me shake my head.

When I entered through the back of the cafe shop, I was greeted by an upset Hanji, who had her arms crossed like a disappointed mother greeting their child who had snuck out for the night. "You're late," she says.

"I know, I'm sorry- Levi and I kinda got into another argument...and-" I stop, taking a seat on the bench my head rests in my hands. "He's confessed Hanji, and he doesn't intend on giving up,"

I felt her hand rest on my back to comfort me, looking up at her I let out a long, much-needed sigh. After that conversation with Levi, I felt out of breath. "I don't expect him to, you guys have been dancing around that boundary for a long time. And don't deny it, because I've watched you guys interact. I think it's time you cross that line (Y/N) if not for Levi, then for yourself. Because all you're doing is torturing yourself, and Levi too,"

"But I can't hurt Eren, if I do that, he'll be crushed Hanji," I go back to hiding my face as I feel my eyes burn. _God, I just wanna stop crying, I've been doing that too often, it's getting ridiculous._

"I know, I know. Do you wanna know what I think though?" she asks.

I nod, despite hearing too many people tell me what they think. "Drop Eren, just drop him,"

"That's cruel-" placing a finger over my lips she shuts me up quickly.

"I know that's not what you wanna hear, but think about it. You and Levi, you guys got history, you two know everything about each other. Besides you two already act like an old married couple. And what does Eren got? Sure he sounds sweet and has good looks but I doubt he'll make you feel the Levi makes you feel. Danger, excitement? And being loved by your best friend, what could be better than that?" she asks. She did have plenty of good points, but I wasn't like her where I could just 'drop' someone.

Then there was silence as we sat there together, Hanji had wrapped her arm around me to comfort me as tears stream down my face. "Just take your time okay? You're still young and still have plenty of decisions to make,"

Nodding in response, I turn to hug her. I was grateful to have her in these moments, especially since I couldn't go to Levi about this right now. For the rest of the day, I put my focus into work and planned to think more when I got home.

~Time Skip~

It was dark now, the shop closed up early thanks to Hanji wanting me to get home safely. Upon walking through the front door, I could hear laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen. Then I heard some familiar voices, one I didn't really want to hear. After setting my stuff down, I slowly walk through the living room, peering into the kitchen I could see my dad, with Eren and what looked to be Eren's parents. _What the he-_

"Oh (Y/N)! Come join us," My father says, as he waves me in.

Quickly walking to the counter, I stop and glance at the two older brunettes standing before me, just telling by their clothing they were loaded. "These are Eren's parents, Carla and Grisha," my father introduces.

I extend my hand out reluctantly, beginning with Carla she shook my hand and smiled. "Hello," My eyes locked to Eren, as I force a smile. _I can't believe this is happening right now._


	32. The Jaegers

~(Y/N)~

It was dark now, the shop closed up early thanks to Hanji wanting me to get home safely. Upon walking through the front door, I could hear laughter and chatter coming from the kitchen. Then I heard some familiar voices, one I didn't really want to hear. After setting my stuff down, I slowly walk through the living room, peering into the kitchen I could see my dad, with Eren and what looked to be Eren's parents. _What the he-_

"Oh (Y/N)! Come join us," My father says, as he waves me in.

Quickly walking to the counter, I stop and glance at the two older brunettes standing before me, just telling by their clothing they were loaded. "These are Eren's parents, Carla and Grisha," my father introduces.

I extend my hand out reluctantly, beginning with Carla she shook my hand and smiled. "Hello," My eyes locked to Eren, as I force a smile. _I can't believe this is happening right now._ After the initial greeting, we all headed into the dining room.

My father had me sit next to Eren as we ate dinner. I didn't talk too much because all I really wanted to do was be up in my room. "So, how did you and Eren meet? School I'm guessing?" Carla asks me.

With a shy smile, I nod my head. "Yes, we met on his first day," I answer.

"Oh how nice," Grisha mutters then smiles at me softly. Glancing over to Eren he seems to force a smile at his folks. While my father, he seemed rather pleased with himself, and I didn't want to be rude but I was getting tired.

"Right, thank you for joining me and my father for dinner. I had a nice time, but I should go rest, I had a long day at work," I explain as I slowly rose from my seat.

My dad then sends a quick glare my way before laughing softly, "You sure honey? It's kinda early, and you've barely touched your food," he explains.

"Yeah, I got assignments to do anyway, and Hanji fed me enough at work...sorry-"

"Oh no, don't be sweetheart, our visit was rather sudden, Eren really wanted to see you," Carla explains, then my eyes dart to the brunette still sitting beside me, that is until he also stands.

"I think we've stayed long enough, I'll meet you guys at the car, I'm gonna say goodnight," Eren says as he rests a hand on the small of my back, we both turn and begin to head upstairs to my room.

Once we were out of sight of the parents, I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. After entering my room, and shutting the door, I shove Eren away from me. "What the hell? At least let me know next time you come over," I snap.

"I'm sorry, your dad called us over, said he wanted to meet my parents. Plus my parents wanted to meet the girl I'm dating," he explains.

I cross my arms and continue to glare at him. "Dated now, because I want to break up,"

Confused, he tries to step closer, "Don't, I've already made up my mind and there isn't anything you can say to make me stay," I tell him.

Now he looked as if he were scared, and before I could protest he grabbed my hands. "Please don't- I..." he trails off and looks down to the ground. "If we aren't together they're gonna find out about me," he explains in a low voice.

I was utterly discombobulated by his words. "What? Who is gonna find out about you?" I ask.

"My parents, they'll find out about me and Armin," he explains, I stood there for a moment trying to process what he was saying. _Eren plus Armin...oh wait-_

"You're-"

"Yeah, and my parents don't approve, unfortunately. I wanted to tell you sooner but I needed it to be more believable," he explains.

Quickly yanking my hands out of his, I kind of felt hurt now due to the fact that everything he did before now was just a lie. "So everything you told me... you liking me was all a lie?"

"No no! Not at first- I really did like you-"

Turning away from him, I lean against the door. Taking this all in was making my head hurt really bad. "I was trying to deny the feelings I felt for Armin, but I found out he feels the same, and I don't want to mess that up. But the only way to make it work is if you play as my girlfriend so my parents won't be suspicious,"

"Well, I don't want to be with you, whether it's real or not!" I snap.

Again he begs, now getting onto his knees. "Please, just for a little longer. Please!" he pleads.

I was already wasting time, and I really didn't want to continue this, but it was my toxic trait making me hesitant, pleasing people, who I knew didn't deserve it. At least that was one of my toxic traits. After him pleading a little more I finally gave in, "Fine, but I'm putting a limit on this fake relationship, you have me for one more week, after that you gotta figure things out on your own." I explain.

Jumping to his feet he grabs my face and smiles happily, "Thank you, thank you!" he repeats before kissing my cheek. With that, he ran out of my room and down the stairs leaving me to process what I had just done for him. _Man, I really need to stop that!_

I shut my door and flip the lock in case my father wanted to come and snap at me for leaving dinner early. Walking over to my window, I watched as their car drove off, I felt relieved that they were gone. Finally, I had some time to myself turning I fall onto my bed, looking up at the ceiling I let out a long tired sigh. _Screw homework I need sleep._


	33. Between

~(Y/N)~

It was Monday again and thus began what would probably be another stressful week. I hadn't spoken to Levi since Saturday, but I was hoping I'd be able to tell him about the whole situation with Eren. I found out in first period that he hadn't come to school yet, which meant he was probably skipping, or simply running late who knows.

I did what I normally did on school days, Eren would walk me to my classes, although now there wasn't much talking, just simply holding hands as we walked down the hall. _I just want this week to be done with already._ Stopping at the door for my third class, I turn to him and force a smile as we look at each other while awkward silence ensues. "See you at lunch?" he asks.

"Yes,"

With that, he kissed my cheek, then strode off to his class. Stepping into the classroom, my eyes scanned the room, I lock eyes with Levi who sat in his usual spot in the back, and my whole body freezes. The only thing to send me out of my state was the loud bell ringing causing me to jolt. Quickly walking down the row of desks, I sit beside the raven-haired man, my eyes narrow slightly in confusion as to why he was here now and not before. "You missed first and second period,"

Glancing at me, a soft smirk tugs at his lips, "I know, woke up late," was his explanation before the teacher stepped in and began speaking, facing forward my eyes now locked to the board in front. The lights flick off and the projector turns on, thankfully we were watching a movie today, figures since it was English, they'd be making us watch Romeo and Juliet for the hundredth time.

While the movie played, I lean over towards Levi and whisper, "Are you free after school? I need to tell you some things,"

"Maybe," was all he said as he continued watching the movie, taking that as the end of our conversation, I sit back and watch the screen as well. I didn't the point in watching Romeo and Juliet when we had read the stuff so much and seen other versions of it. _I could always nap._ I then glance around the dark room at the other students.

Jean sat on my left with his head resting on his backpack like a pillow as he slept silently. _That boy could sleep anywhere._ Turning my attention back to the projector, I watched the characters read their lines dramatically until the bitter end. By the time the movie ended, there were about five minutes left to class and people were already beginning to grab their things.

I do the same but stay seated as usual, when the lights came on, over half of us shield our eyes from the cool light. Then as if the movie wasn't enough torture our teacher, began handing out a small packet of question and says, "There will be a quiz tomorrow, so go over this packet and complete it by then, because the questions inside will be on the quiz,"

When class, ended we all exit the room in a hoard, ready to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Before making my way there, I stopped by my locker with Levi to put my things away and switch my items out. While standing there sifting through my bag, I felt a pair of lips press against my cheek. Startled I jolt back and look to find Eren standing there smiling. "Hey babe, join me for lunch?"

"Uh..." I glance over at Levi who was now avoiding looking at me and Eren, I could tell by his expression he was hurt. "I was planning on spending time with Levi today, actually," I tell him.

Eren then glances at Levi then back at me as his smile fades into a soft frown. "Okay," then walking away, I turn back to my best friend who had been grinning softly.

"Come on," I say, shutting my locker, I turn away and begin walking alongside Levi slowly.

Entering the busy cafeteria, Levi and I quickly got in line to grab our food. After grabbing our food, we headed to the table Erwin was sitting at, we both sat beside each other quietly while the blonde looked at us as if feet sprouted from our heads. "Well, this is interesting. You two friends again?" he asks.

We look at each other silently before nodding. Erwin began going on talking to Levi about random things while I began picking at my food. When Erwin finally went silent to eat, I rest my hand closest to Levi on my lap while shoveling food into my mouth.

Then out of nowhere, I felt a hand creep under mine, glancing to my right. Intertwining his fingers with mine, we both sat there quietly. I look away and smile softly and squeeze his hand. Throughout lunch, our hands remained linked and hidden under the table. He was true to his word, he wasn't giving up, even if it meant he was gonna try things. But then again he never really gave a damn. 


	34. Fire on Fire Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

Of all the things I was doing for Eren, I didn't expect this to be one of them. It was Thursday night when I came to my dad who as usual was cooped up in the living room with a drink watching TV. Sitting down beside him, I let out a sigh and begin, "Dad," I softly say.

"Yeah?" he asks still not taking his eyes off the screen.

Crossing my legs, I let out a sigh as I explain, "So, this weekend, Eren wants me to go with him and his family on a little trip. It'll only be three days, I thought you should know."

Glancing over at me finally, he pauses his show, "I'm guessing you told him yes?" he asks. Quickly I shook my head, my eyes dart down to my hands.

"Not yet,"

I wasn't planning on going, but when Eren begged me to go with him, I couldn't find the strength to say no. It was those puppy eyes of his that always seemed to melt the coldness I felt in my heart for him. "If you want to go you can, I'm sure it'll be fun sweetie," my dad finally answers, he turns his gaze back onto the screen as he presses play and continues to watch.

Rising from the couch, I head back up to my room, I kind of hoped my father would say no, but he'd only do that if it were Levi asking. _Levi...what would he think of this? He's bound to find out. Maybe I should text him- No, he's probably asleep or busy._ Upon entering my room, I flop onto the mattress with a soft thud.

I knew I should tell Levi about what was really going on, but then Eren might find out and get mad at me for telling. Groaning, I slowly roll onto my back to stare up at the ceiling so I could continue overthinking this whole thing. _Levi wouldn't tell anyone, I know he wouldn't._ _But at the same time, if Eren got under his skin, he may call him things and blurt out the secret. Honestly, I really should be more worried about prepping for college than this crap, but here I am._

Then, I turn onto my side, staring at my wall I let out a long sigh feeling frustrated with myself. I shut my eyes hoping getting some shut-eye would help me relax and think a little more clearly, but instead... I passed out.

~Time Skip~

It was the morning of the trip with Eren and his family, and I was going. I figured this could be the last kind gesture towards Eren before cutting all ties. I was doing some last-minute packing, shoving necessities into my suitcase all the while glancing around my room making sure I had everything.

I turn to the door with my things in hand finding Levi standing there watching me. He had been leaning on the door frame, but who knows for how long. His arms were crossed, with his typical stoic expression. "How-"

"Your dad let me up," he explains.

I nod slowly, kinda shocked my dad even let him in. "You come here to convince me not to go?" I ask next, my hands slowly losing grip on the handles of each bag.

"Maybe,"

There was a long moment of silence as we just looked at each other, I turn my head to look at a different part of me room for a moment when I heard a car honking outside my house, then not a moment later my dad yells, "(Y/N) they're here!"

"Coming!" I call back, tightening my grip on my bags, I start to drag them across the floor as I take one step forward only for Levi to step in front of me, blocking my path.

"Wait,"

Standing before me now, he let out a slightly quivered sigh. "Levi,"

"I know, I'll let you go in a minute, I just..." he trails off all while keeping his eyes locked on mine, that was until they darted down to my mouth, then his hand came up and was about to cup my face. I lean into his hand, it was warm and soft as usual but it had been so long since he had touched me.

"I've decided," I whisper.

"And?" he asks.

"This trip will be the last time I'll be with him," I explain. I could see how relieved he was when his shoulders slumped just slightly and the long sigh that resonated from him. With that same hand cupping my face, he starts to pull me in. I rest my hand over his as I slowly begin to shut my eyes prepared for the events that would unfold next.

And our lips nearly touch when the car outside blared its horn. Letting out a sigh, I then move lightly down so our foreheads were pressed together. "That damn brat," Levi mumbles.

Finally pulling back, I look into his eyes one last time then whisper, "Sorry,"

The raven-haired man simply grins and shakes his head as if it were no big deal, "I'm patient, unlike the brat out there. I'll see you Monday,"

Nodding in agreement, I let out another sigh as I grab my bags once again and slowly make my way out of my room, but after stepping into the hall, I spare Levi one final gaze. "Bye," I whisper. With that, I spent the weekend with the Jaegers out of town, pretending to be with Eren. But behind closed doors with the brunette we there was no romance, not like there used to be. I even told him after Sunday we'd officially break up, and he agreed. Or so I thought. 


	35. Away

~Levi~

It was Sunday around 5 pm when I entered the cafe shop, Hanji stood by the counter wiping stuff down, preparing to close by the looks of it. "Hey," she greets, she pauses her task and turns to me.

I wasn't sure why I came, but I wasn't sure how to go about this. "I needed someone to talk to about (Y/N)...and I figured you being the other close friend she had, you'd be my best bet," I explain, I felt stupid for explaining myself when I didn't really need to. And after saying that, Hanji got a big grin on her stupid face making me want to retract everything I said just now.

"Finally gonna go out with her?" she asks.

"Shudup-"

"Oh no, shorty-pants, I get to tease you and all that, consider it your punishment for being a jerk to (Y/N) instead of growing a pair and just confessing," she explains, her tone slightly annoyed.

"Fine,"

Going up and sitting on the stool her to right, I begin explaining how I was going to ask (Y/N) out when I got back. Hanji quietly listened until I had finished only to say, "Wow,"

"What?" I ask.

"You really wanna ask her out like that?"

I grunt softly in slight surprise she didn't like the idea I had, I didn't want to go over the top, I figured I'd buy (Y/N) something, sneak into her room like I normally did and ask her out that way- I figured it would be to the point since we both had tormented each other long enough with all the waiting. "W-well," I trail off now feeling a little embarrassed, I turn away from the brunette.

She giggles, as she places both her hands on each shoulder of mine, turning me back around I glare at her in annoyance by her teasing but say nothing. "I get it, she's the first girl you've really cared about. So, maybe take her on a date? Sure it's typical but it's romantic and I'm sure it could be fun depending on what you plan," she explains.

"I don't know," I mumble.

"What could go wrong?-" she then stops for a moment before saying saying "Okay scratch that, how about I plan it, and you just ask her? Okay? Okay,"

With that, she walks around the counter towards the register as she mumbles, "I swear some of you teenage boys are really dense,"

~(Y/N)~

It was early morning when I got back home. I had a few hours of sleep but I wasn't sure I'd be able to fall back asleep. After locking the front door I slowly made my way up to my room, upon arriving at my bedroom door, my dad pokes his head out of his room. "Hey hon, how was the trip?" he asks in a groggy tone.

"It was fine, go back to bed," I whisper back as I open my door and quickly slip in. I didn't even bother unpacking, after kicking my shoes off I fell onto my bed where I immediately passed out.

~Time Skip~

At school, my eyes scanned the busy halls for my best friend, I couldn't wait to see him. After not finding him at his locker, I assumed he must've gone to class already. When I stepped into first period his seat was empty. Confused, I glance one last time outside the room hoping he just might be running kind of late.

Then sitting in my seat, I pull my phone out and start texting him, wondering if he'd be showing up. Just to be sure then, I even texted Erwin to see if he knew anything. But when the bell rang, I hid my phone away as the teacher stepped in and began speaking. Throughout the class, I sneakily checked my phone only finding no responses from either person.

Throughout the day, Levi hadn't shown up and I wondered if something happened over the weekend. So, after school, I headed over to Levi's house to see if he was hiding out there. _Maybe he caught a cold?_ It was hard to believe he'd get sick since he was a healthy guy and a bit of a germaphobe.

Coming up to the front door, I ring the bell and wait hoping it would be Levi to open the door. Moments pass as I look around the property for anything suspicious, but then the door opens to Levi's mother, her long beautiful raven hair was down today. And her face had some powdery like substance on it. "Oh hi honey," she greets.

"Hi Kuchel, I was just looking for Levi," I explain.

She smiles and nods figuring I'd show up sooner or later for him. "Levi is actually seeing his uncle, he should be back tonight, did you want to wait?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No thanks, I'll just wait to see him in school thanks though," I say.

With her hand slowly shutting the door she smiles again, "See you later honey, stay warm!" she calls as I begin to walk away, I wave to her and smile before walking back to my house. After getting home, and walking up to my room, I sat on my bed scrolling through my phone. Falling onto my bed, I let out a long sigh as I slowly pry my shoes off.

My phone then buzzed as a message appeared at the top of my screen. It was from Levi. _'Hey brat, sorry I wasn't there today- was visiting Kenny today to get something. I'll see you tomorrow, we can talk then. Sweet dreams'_. Smiling softly, I quickly reply with an 'okay' and goodnight before shutting my phone off.

As I prepared for bed, I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of finally seeing him tomorrow. And nothing stopping us, I wanted to look my best when I saw him, so I picked out an outfit for tomorrow. Once I finished my routine, I wiggled under the sheets with a smile on my face. 


	36. Inconveniences

~Levi~

As I ran down the hallway to my first class, I hoped (Y/N) showed up for class today, turning the corner I continue to dash along the tiled floors slipping here and there. I had ignored the teachers telling me not to run. _This is what I get for sleeping in late._

As I saw the sign for the classroom, I started running faster. At the door, I got to turn the knob but was stopped by another hand. Quickly retracting my hand, I glance up at the person in my way. It was the principal. "Mr. Ackerman, just the man I was looking for. Come with me," he says as he begins walking in the direction of his office. _Great, just my fucking luck._

~(Y/N)~

I got a glimpse of him at the door through the window to my right peeking out into the hall, but our principal came and took him. My shoulders slump at the fact I wouldn't be able to see him until later. Returning my attention to the screen up front, I let out a sigh and try to remain focused, hoping time would go by faster.

~Levi~

In the office, I sat across from the principal as he pulled out a file, my file. "Your attendance record these past few weeks has been taking a nosedive. I have informed your mother about that and your grades. Usually, you've been good at the beginning of the year but already you've had nearly ten tardies and a few absences. You need to be showing up to your classes- I have also noticed you haven't been attended for most of your later classes usually after gym. You do realize you are failing gym and science right?" he asks.

With crossed arms I nod my head, I knew for a while and figured once I'd get everything back up. Tapping my foot quietly I then lean forward. "That it?" I ask.

The man before me seemed disappointed still mostly at the fact his words hadn't affected me whatsoever. I planned to deal with this all later, or so I had hoped. "If I were you I'd start focusing on getting your grades up since you do need these classes in order to graduate. I'd hate to have to hold you back, if you'd like we can set you up with a tutor. Or see if you can stay after school to make up the missing work?" the man now asks.

Shaking my head I lean back in my seat once more and turn my gaze elsewhere. "No, I'll take care of it,"

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind,"

And with that, I stood up and quickly exited the office all while the bell ending first period began to ring. Glancing through the windows of the main office area, I watched as students flooded the halls heading to their next classes. _Gotta find (Y/N)_.

Quickly entering the classroom for second period, I didn't see (Y/N), which meant she was probably out wandering the halls with aquaintances possibly or running to the bathroom maybe. Taking a seat in my normal spot beside hers, I impatiently waiting to see her.

Moments pass before the bell for class to begin started to ring, not a second later (Y/N) came through the door quickly. She seemed slightly out of breath but the moment her eyes fell onto me, she stopped for a second and just stared at me. Then quickly walking up to her seat beside me, she sat down and stared up at the front of the room. A small smile crept on her face before her eyes and head dart down slightly.

As the class went on, our teacher said we'd be working on a new project and with partners. When she had said this people began looking at their friends, I, on the other hand, was about to grab (Y/N)'s desk to pull her next to, that was until our teacher said, "Uh-uh, I will be assigning your partners,"

Then some of the students groaned hating the fact they wouldn't be able to work with their friends. Sure I was bummed too, but I could still spend time with her after school to 'help' with her project. Releasing her desk, I sit back and let out a long sigh as I look to the front waiting to see who I'd be partnered with.

~Time Skip~

After lunch rolled around and another failed attempt to see (Y/N) alone, my gym class turned out to be rather stressful. Due to my multiple skips within the class, the teacher and I got into a rather heated argument which only led to me with detention for today. The guy even threatened to kick me out of the class if I skipped again.

And I knew that when I got home I'd have an ear full from my mother about my grades and attendance which I wasn't looking forward to. So, the day dragged on agonizingly slow, I wouldn't be able to see (Y/N) for the rest of the day unless I somehow managed to make it to her home after my detention.

When my detention rolled around, I sat in the far back looking out the window watching as students left the campus. My phone began buzzing in my pocket, and thankfully the teacher left the room so I could pull out my phone and quickly check my messages. It was (Y/N). _"Hey, I didn't see you leave school, did you skip again?"_

Quickly replying back, I told her about my fight with the gym teacher which landed me detention. When the teacher returned to the room, I hid my phone under the desk as I watched my messages when I got a reply I quickly glanced up and down making sure the teacher wasn't looking my way as I read, _"Oh, I see, well maybe when detention is over you can come over? Or even after you head home to drop your things off?"_

I respond quickly with, _"Yeah, that's unless me and my mom get into a fight, but even then I'll try and sneak over. Just leave the window unlocked,"_ then I shut my phone off and shove it back into my pocket. _I just need this to get over with so I can see her._


	37. Lingering Fears

~(Y/N)~

While Levi was doing his time in detention, I went to see Hanji because she wanted to hang out on her lunch- well late lunch since she was closing the shop tonight. So instead of going home, I went straight to the shop where we walked around town. We talked about nothing important as usual, but then she was also updating me on new requirements for the shop and how she's been wanting to quit.

We began getting a little further out of town and hadn't really noticed since we were too busy talking to really give a damn about our surroundings. Eventually, we landed by the airport, and outside the gate was a woman with her kids holding a sign. I only noticed it because I could hear the kids yelling and it made me look away from Hanji. Then in the distance, I could hear a man calling to them, he was in uniform. _He must be starting his dwelling time._ I had learned the term from Levi because he mentioned he'd visit me during these times when he wouldn't be in combat.

Upon watching the family reunite, my chest felt tight. As the woman hugged her significant other, I could hear soft sobs from them both. "Look," Hanji then whispers as she points to a bunch of other women. Some walked out with other people dressed in the military get-up, others came alone with teary eyes and flushed faces. Their faces filled with sadness, which only made my chest feel tighter. Still, the lingering fear was there, the thought that could be me, and Levi still scared me.

I never wanted to hold Levi back, and I had tried to be supportive, but no matter how hard I tried, the fear was always there, haunting me, reminding me. _No, don't think about it, that's months from now._ But again I looked, I paid more attention to the happy faces, and from what I could tell there were more of those than there were sad ones, which gave me some hope for the future.

"Come on," I mutter as I pull the brunette along, we turned around and began heading back into town. Although Hanji had a long break, someone was nice enough to cover her for so long, by the time we got back to the shop barely anyone had stopped by according to one of our co-workers. I say goodnight to her and head on home for the night.

~A Few Hours Before~

~Levi~

I quickly ran out of the building once my detention was over. I ran all the way to (Y/N)'s house in the hopes to see her. Running up to her door, I could see her dad's car in the driveway which already I was sure he'd answer the door. But I wasn't gonna let that stop me, if I had to I'd climb their roof and enter through her window as I usually did.

Ringing the doorbell, I waited, this day was just full of impatient moments, in hopes to see my best friend just so we could have a moment together. But as the door opened, my assumptions were proved correct. Her dad opened the door and he didn't seem all that surprised to see me. "Hello, Levi. (Y/N) isn't here," he greets.

"Oh, well where is she?" I ask.

"Hanji called her, so I assume she's at work," he answers.

Then without another word, he shuts the door locking it immediately. _What could she be doing at work? She hardly ever works weekdays, especially on school nights._ Instead of going out to look for her, I back away from their house a bit to get a look at her bedroom window. The lights weren't on so I knew her dad wasn't just lying to me. But after a few seconds, I finally decided I'd wait for her in her room.

Taking my usual route, I got up on the trellis fence along the front of their house. Clinging to the edge of the roof I hoist myself up before throwing a leg over. I then roll onto the roof and quickly get into a crouching position as I slowly crawl to (Y/N)'s window. Then pulling at her window, I found it was unlocked thankfully. Slowly pushing it upward, I slip into her room stealthily.

After shutting the window, I go and sit on her bed, and wait once again. 


	38. How I See Myself With You

~(Y/N)~

Upon returning home for the night, the house was dark meaning my father had gone to bed early. Rummaging through the kitchen for food, only find a few things to snack on since I missed dinner and wasn't really that hungry.

Heading up to my room, I let out a sigh and open my door. I jolt after seeing a figure at my bed, but as I flick on the lights I find it was only Levi. _Typical._ "You really need to not do that," I whisper.

He simply grins and rises from his place on my bed, "Sorry,"

After setting my backpack down, we simply stood there not even talking. I then go to shut the door realizing my father could wake at any moment to use the bathroom, then proceed to discover Levi in my room. Once I had done that, I look back at Levi and the silence ensued.

To break the silence I held out a bag of chips, "Want some?" I offer.

He takes the bag from my hand, while I step closer to him and sit beside him silently. He didn't even start eating, again we just looked at each other. Now that there was nothing in our way, it was kind of awkward for us. "I-" we both say cutting each other off. Chuckling softly I shake my head and set my food aside for a moment.

"Y-you go first," he stammers.

Giggling, I nod in agreement then say, "How was detention?" as if to tease him.

Scoffing at me, he rolls his eyes before nudging me in a playful manner, "Shitty, all because I was skipping gym," he answers.

"Well you have been skipping a lot- also what did the principal want you for?" I ask, Levi let out a long sigh as he leaned back ever so slightly, and his gaze averted from mine.

"I'm failing gym and science...and my attendance record is pretty shitty," he answers softly, clearly ashamed of how bad he let his grades get.

"Ah, well I mean science is your last class, and when you skip gym you skip that class as well... if you want I can always help you. I mean we have the same teacher and all," I suggest.

~Levi~

I nod a little to her suggestion, it would be a good idea, but I wanted to get onto a new subject. The one I actually came here to talk about with her. But I could tell she was a little nervous so I said, "Aside from that, I wanted to talk to you about...y-you know," I stutter at the end. _Guess I'm nervous as hell too._

"Right," was all she said, then she shifted away from me slightly before looking my way. _I can do this. Screw Hanji's plan!_

"I wanna do this properly, and now that there isn't anything keeping us apart...I wanted to ask-"

"Wait," (Y/N) interrupts. I could see her face anymore, her hair was in the way as she now sat on the edge of the bed. _What now? She must still be scared._

"What is it?"

Standing up, she turns herself away from me, facing her door I couldn't see her expression, but the way she clutched her fist, I knew she was scared. "I- Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispers.

Confused by her words I stand up too. "Are you having second thoughts?" I wonder.

Then she turned, and her face said it all- she was absolutely terrified. Something clearly had an effect on her today, because when we were at school she was perfectly fine. _Did something happen while she was with Hanji?_ "Tell me what's wrong," I ask softly.

Looking at the floor, she let's out a nervous sigh, "I can't stop thinking about it, and I know you said I should focus on now but... Levi I saw them today," she begins to explain.

I stood there as she went onto explain her and Hanji's little adventure that led them to the airport where soldiers deployed in Marley were returning home. And how some didn't make it home, and I knew what she was thinking. It was something she had always feared, even if she seemed to be supportive, I knew it still haunted her mind. "(Y/N), I promise I won't anything like that happ-"

"Don't make promises like that, you don't know that," she argues.

She had a point but then again any of us could die at any moment. So, I used that to my advantage. "Okay, but you do realize that we all are gonna die one day right?" I ask.

"Well yeah but-"

I shake my head stopping her from making another excuse, "No more buts," I trail off, and slowly walk up to her, standing before her, I reach for her face and cup it in my hands then continue, "I made my choice, and I chose it because I want to protect the people I care about. I know you'll never be okay with that, but trust me when I say this- I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to return home to you,"

We were at this moment again, where if I just leaned in a little further, I could kiss her, finally kiss her without the influence of alcohol clouding her mind. Where she'd know exactly who she was kissing. "I-" Rushing in, our lips were so close to meeting when my phone began ringing, causing us both to pull away.

Pulling it from my pocket, I find it was my mother calling. _Well shit._

~(Y/N)~

Levi stood there looking at the screen, I had hoped it wasn't anyone important but I could tell by his frustrated expression it was. "It's my mother," he informs me.

I let out a long sigh, also feeling frustrated by the constant interruptions. Answering his phone he began speaking, well it seemed more like he was being cut off. Glancing back at me, he started to seem a little annoyed, then turning away again he finally says "Okay, I'm on my way,"

Then with that, he hung up his phone and turned to me once again, letting out a long tired sigh, he steps closer to me like before. But instead of looking at my lips, his eyes stared back into mine. Leaning forward, he cups my face in his hands as he pulls me forward to meet him halfway, and his lips meet my forehead.

His lips were soft as he kissed my forehead gently, and rather quickly. Seconds pass before he pulled back, and whispered a 'goodnight'. Then turning to my window, he slips outside, I walk up to my window and watch as he slowly climbs down.

When he had finally disappeared, I shut my window and locked it for the night, knowing Kuchel was going to keep Levi from seeing me for the rest of the night. I just hoped he and his mom could work it out. Standing beside my bed, I just simply stood there reminiscing over what had just happened. _God, I love him._


	39. The Misunderstanding in the Closet

~(Y/N)~

It had almost been two weeks later since I broke things off with Eren, I couldn't see Levi all these past couple of weeks after school since he ended up getting grounded. But now he was no longer grounded since he told his mom he'd get me to help him with his assignments and whatnot. And as usual, she trusted me to get him back on track.

That morning at my locker, I did the usual, shoving books from my backpack into my locker and pulling out the ones I needed. While doing so, I felt a presence at my right which made me glance. I didn't expect to see him again, but he stood there smiling down at me. Eren, after we broke up officially when we got back from his trip, we both stopped talking altogether. It had been almost two weeks since I had last seen him. _What does he want now?_

"Uh...hello," I mumble.

"Hi," was all he said as he continued to stare at me, and it was that look he used to give me when we were dating, which made me uncomfortable. "What do you want?" I ask.

Then taking my hand, he leads me away from my open locker. _I've only got five minutes before class starts though!_ Tugging me down the hall I look around wondering where Eren's friends were, and where Levi was in hopes he'd come and stop Eren. Coming up to a supply closet, Eren opens it before shoving me in.

I gasp as I try to make my way out only to have Eren block my path and shut the door. Cupping my face in his hands, his head jerks forwards as if to kiss me but I back away and press my hands against his chest. "What are you doing?" I ask.

The brunette let out a sigh, "I need your help-" he stops for a second and I begin to shake my head, "Just this last time, please! I promise I'll leave you alone after-"

"No! I'm done Eren, I told you after the trip we were officially done. I'm trying to be with Levi now," I argue.

"Please, people are starting to take notice of me and Armin- my parents-"

"No Eren," Then the bell rang, and as I walked around his frozen form, I reach for the doorknob. As I got to twist it, Eren then grabs my free hand and pulls me back. Spinning around I was about to smack him when his lips came crashing down on mine. Shocked, I quickly push him off of me and raise my hand.

There was a loud clap as my hand came into contact with his face. I didn't really think about doing it- it just sort of happened. And as I was slapping him, the door had opened and a teacher had just witnessed it all. After hearing her gasp, I turned around after being startled. "Miss (L/N)!" she yelled.

Not a moment later this woman grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the supply closet. She then turned to Eren who she called for, now I was being pulled elsewhere. _Man today just turned out shitty._

Down at the principal's office, I sat there quietly, I had explained the situation but it looked as though I was still in a lot of trouble. "Unfortunately (Y/N) you still hit another student and I will not tolerate violence at my school. You will be suspended for three days, I've already notified your father, he's on his way to pick you up,"

I sat there in disbelief, he was giving me a chance to prove I wasn't at fault. "I-" before I could explain how I was defending myself, the assistant principal came in with Eren's parents.

"I'm sorry sir, they were demanding to see you," the woman says, glancing back at the pair, they glared at me coldly before I glance back at the principal.

"Yes, of course, you may go (Y/N) I'll see you next week,"

With that, I stood from my seat and slowly walked out of the office, outside I saw the brunette sitting there with his head down. I couldn't help but glare at him, I was furious with his action and I was tempted to tell his parents the truth, but decided against it due to not wanting to stoop lower.

As I waited for my father, I stared out at the parking lot waiting to see his car. While waiting, about five minutes or so after I left the office, the door opened and Eren's parents both came out with smiles on their faces. "Thank you for stopping in, sorry for the inconvenience," our principal says before bidding them goodbye.

Grisha then went to his son and patted him on the shoulder, then said "Head on back to class son, we'll talk after school,"

My mouth fell open after overhearing Eren got let off without punishment. But I had no time to call them out because my dad stood at the door waiting for me, and he didn't seem happy. Quickly standing up once again, I quickly head toward him. Upon walking out, I watched as he crossed his arms, his expression was dark and cold but he still opened my door for me.

After getting in, he slammed the door shut then got in on his side. The drive home was silent yet quick. _I don't know_ _why I couldn't just walk._ Walking behind him to the front door, I let out a sigh as I fix my bag on my shoulder.

Once inside, my father quickly spun around and pressed me up against the door. "What the hell were you thinking?! Getting into fights now?!"

I push against his arm forcing him off of me, "I wasn't fighting, I was defending myself you, idiot!" Brushing myself off I let out a sigh, my father on the other hand still didn't seem all that convinced.


	40. Warning

~(Y/N)~

"Explain,"

And I did, I went on to tell him the truth about Eren and that we had broken up, then the whole situation that played out today, that was when he finally believed me. As we sat on the couch beside one another, I watch my father pull his phone out. "What are you doing now?" I ask.

"Calling the school, they shouldn't have punished you so unfairly-"

Quickly taking his phone from him, I shake my head, "I doubt that'll change anything," I retort.

"Why?"

"Because, our principal is an idiot, who will only listen if bribed apparently," I still didn't like the fact Eren got off like that, but I knew it was only because of his parents. After giving my dad his phone back I let out a sigh and slowly get up to head to my room.

"It'll be fine dad-"

Then our doorbell rang, and I wondered who we'd be expecting. We both head to the front door, and when my dad opened it, to our surprise it was Eren. He was out of breath clearly he had run all the way here from school. "Hi, Mr. (L/N) mind if I speak to (Y/N) for a moment?" he asks.

I cross my arms and send the brunette a hateful glare. Then my dad said, "How dare you show up here, after what you did to my daughter. You best get the fuck off my property before I shoot you,"

Eren looked at him shocked, then over at me hoping I'd said otherwise, but I didn't. "I mean it boy, and don't think for a second your folks scare me. They can do whatever they damn please, but you- you don't get to come here after forcing yourself onto my little girl." With that, my dad began cracking his knuckles, to which Eren took a step back.

He finally understood my father wasn't messing around and left without another word, I sigh in relief knowing nobody was getting shot today. After my dad shut the door, I headed on up to my room where I stayed for most of the day. My dad had gone back to work while I did some homework and texted friends, then napped for a bit.

~Levi~

At lunch I glanced around the room looking for (Y/N), I figured she might've been sick and hadn't shown up to school, but clearly, that wasn't the case as I sat beside Erwin. "Did you hear?" he asks.

"Hear what?"

"(Y/N) got suspended for hitting Eren, I guess some teacher found them in a supply closet," Erwin explains.

I was a little shocked (Y/N) got suspended, but I knew she wouldn't hit someone unless they really got on her nerves and if it were Eren. He must've tried to do something. "And it looks like Eren got off scot-free," Erwin explains, I look in the direction he pointed and of course the brunette was sitting with his friends laughing. _Now I wanna punch him._

Pulling out my phone, I look at my messages and thankfully (Y/N) had messaged me saying, _"Hey got in some trouble, I'll explain when I see you later,"_

~Time Skip~

In gym, I had my earbuds in as me and the rest of the class walked around the track field for today. My hands were in my pockets as I looked around minding my own business but soon was interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Eren. Pulling out an earbud I send a glare his way, "What do you want?" I ask as we continue walking together.

"I was hoping you could tell (Y/N) I'm really sorry," he says.

"Why don't you do it your damn self?" I ask coldly, this causes the boy's shoulders to slump.

"I tried but her dad threatened to shoot me," he answers. _Well, at least I'm not the only one now._

"What makes you think you deserve her forgiveness, I mean I don't really know what all happened but I know (Y/N) and you must've done something to piss her off," I say, then it dawned on me if a teacher had found them in a supply closet and she smacked him. I clutch my fists tightly all while fighting the urge not to knock this kid unconscious.

"I know I don't but I-"

"Get away from me right now," I say slowly and in a low yet threatening tone.

"What?" Eren now asks.

I grab him by the collar of his shirt, "Were you trying to kiss her?" I growl.

I watched as the brunette gulped nervously and started looking around as if to call for help, I shake him a bit to get his attention back on me, "Answer me you stupid brat!" I snap.

"Y-yeah but it's not what you think!"

I shove him to the ground and begin walking a bit. "Stay away from us, if I ever see you alone with her again, I'll make sure you regret it," I warn, then with that I continued my walk before any teachers could come over to see what was going on. But still, I couldn't help but feel a little proud of (Y/N), I knew she could stand up for herself but she rarely got physical. _That's my girl._


	41. Fire on Fire Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

That Thursday, Hanji came over. It was the first day of my suspension, and I decided I'd spend the day relaxing. Levi was gonna stop by later to get me my assignments I'd miss, not that I really wanted to do them.

My dad was at work and would be going on a business trip over the weekend, so I'd have the house all to myself all weekend. For most of the day, we sat out in the living room talking like we normally did. Hanji was stressed about not having enough money for rent on her place since most of the money was going to the cafe to keep it running and whatnot. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"I think after I graduate we should find an apartment together, you can find a new cafe to work at! And when the time comes we can open up a new one," I suggest.

Sitting opposite from me, I watch her shrug her shoulders, "I don't know (Y/N) I mean yeah with us both taking care of the rent it may be easier, but I don't know if I wanna leave Trost right now," she explains.

I shrug my shoulders as well before saying, "Well you have plenty of time to think it over,"

Then after talking a bit we made lunch and decided to have a movie marathon. Hanji took one of the chairs off to the side allowing me to lay on the couch. Wrapped up in blankets, we both lost all sense of time, that was until the front door opened. Looking behind me at said door, I found Levi standing there with food after I flip a lamp on. "Hey," I greet.

"Ooh food!" Hanji squeal, quickly getting up she takes a bag out of Levi's hand then returns to her seat where she starts digging in. Levi steps around the couch after removing his shoes, handing me a bag, I quietly thank him.

"Figured you guys haven't eaten yet," he mumbles.

I nod in agreement before I continue the movie once more. Levi shut the light off, and I snuggle up to him a little more. As we ate, I'd hand him a fry to eat since I had been getting kind of full after finishing the main meal. He took them and ate them silently while his eyes were glued on the screen.

It didn't take long for Hanji to pass how in a rather odd position. When looking over at her when we heard the first of her snoring, I couldn't help but chuckle. I turn the volume down a bit so Levi and I could continue watching without bothering Hanji too much. Eventually, we both ended up laying down on the couch, I situated myself between him and the back cushion while my torso rested slightly on him.

I had an arm wrapped around him too as the covers rested over my shoulder. He too had an arm around me to help keep me warm. I too was beginning to feel kind of sleepy, I was too comfortable to move but then glanced up wondering if Levi was falling asleep too.

We were only about halfway- maybe more through the movie when I looked up at my best friend. His head was resting on the armrest with a pillow for extra support, but his eyes were shut. His breathing was steady but he wasn't snoring, not that he really did that. Slowly moving upward toward his face, I rest my head on his shoulder while my hand reached for his mouth.

With my pointer finger, I poked at his bottom lip just barely. _I wonder-_ my thoughts were then cut off by his hand grabbing mine, he pulled my hand away from his mouth and rests it on his chest. My eyes were wide with shock to find he wasn't actually asleep, and now my best friend was staring me dead in the face. This had to be it, nothing was in our way. Then pulling me up closer to his face, his eyes dart to my mouth then back at my eyes before muttering, "What do you think you're doing?"

"N-nothing," I stutter softly, I watched as a gentle smirk tugged at his lips, then his nose nuzzles against mine.

"I thought I told you, you couldn't kiss me until you figured out what happened at that party," he teases.

I smirk back at him and shake my head, "It was you who kissed me, I remem-" Then with his free hand on the back of my head, he forces my head forward and our lips finally meet. I shiver as a chill ran down my spine and it wasn't from the cold.

It didn't take long for me to shut my eyes and return his kiss, to which he released my hand and tightly wrapped his arms around my waist. But I couldn't believe I was finally kissing my best friend, and this time it wasn't from the influence of alcohol, this time I'd remember it.

Our lips moved in sync as I continue to move myself closer, I straddled his hips now while my hands rested on his shoulder keeping him from moving too much. His mouth was soft yet warm as he abused my lips with his, pecking mine quickly. Then his tongue started brushing against my mouth begging for access I kept denying.

There was so much heat in our kiss, that when I tried to pull back for a quick breath, Levi would only follow my movements keeping his lips glued to mine. And I couldn't bring myself at the time to part from him. Tilting my head to the side, my head fell against Levi's hand that had come up to cup my face for a moment. Then involuntarily I ground my hips against his which caused us both to groan.

I didn't want to be too loud, in fear that if I made even the slightest noise, Hanji would wake and find us. And I didn't want this moment to end, not yet. But as Levi grew frustrated by my constant stubbornness to let him in, he took matters into his own hands. He grabbed my ass making me gasp and that's when his tongue came rushing into my mouth.

Not even bothering to fight with him for dominance, I ease into him once more. I allowed his tongue to claim what was rightfully his. It was intoxicating really, I didn't want this to stop. And I could tell Levi didn't want it to stop either when his hips rose ever so slightly. Finally pulling away, I let out a long sigh, Levi just laid there below me panting as well.

Once I had enough air, Levi pulled me back down, and instead of kissing me intensely again, he settled for a gentle kiss that only lasted a mere couple of seconds. But just when I thought it was going to end for the night, the raven-haired man leans forward, pressing his soft lips against my neck. Levi then sat up causing me to just sit in his lap as he continued to pepper my skin with gentle kisses, in search for my weak spot. _We should really take this elsewhere._ I went to stop Levi but when his lips brushed against the spot, I shudder at the tingling feeling.

When he heard my quivered sigh, I could feel his lips tug into a grin just before his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin where he sucked. "L-levi~" slapping my hand over my mouth, I did my best to stifle the moans threatening to escape.

I was sure there would be a dark purple spot there as he sucked and lapped at the spot, I wasn't much help either, because of his action, heat pooled between my legs causing me to grind against him more.

But moments passed before Levi finally backed off, only because Hanji let out a rather loud snore reminding us both we were not alone. Taken back by the intensity of our little make-out session, I moved myself off of him. Returning to my spot between him and the cushions, his arm wraps around me once more. Tilting my head up at him once last time, he leans down and pecks me on the nose causing it to scrunch up. I let out a soft chuckle before letting out a long much-needed sigh. My heart was still pounding, it had been since the moment he walked in.

That whole moment was so unexpected, I was thinking Levi might just peck my lips, not... not that. "Go to sleep now baby," he whispers. Nodding in agreement, I rest my head against his chest and shut my eyes as I slowly begin to drift into a deep sleep.

~Richard~ (Your dad)

Upon shutting the front door, I lean against it letting out a long sigh. It had been a long day, and it was only about to get longer when I leave for the business trip. The house was dark- well it was until I notice the living room TV on, quietly stepping into the area, I found Hanji, (Y/N)'s boss asleep on the chair.

Then looking down, I find both my daughter and Levi together on the couch. As much as I wanted to tell everyone to head on home, I didn't, it was late and it was really cold. Grabbing the blanket on top of (Y/N) I pull it up a little further making sure she'd be warm.

Walking around the sofa, I grab the remote to shut the tv off, after that I went into the kitchen where I grabbed a quick drink and food. With that, I headed on up to my bedroom to sleep for the night. As I got to my bedroom door, my phone went off causing me to quickly open it and turn my notifications to silent in fear I might wake someone.

Looking at the message I let out a relieved sigh finding it was only her. _"I'll see you at the Luxury Inn,"_ after quickly responding to her, letting her know when I planned on leaving, I shut my phone off and enter my room, where I finished packing and finally slept. It had been a long day, soon to be a long weekend. 


	42. Together?

~Levi~

It was Friday now, and I was headed over to the cafe now that school was out. I wanted to grab me and (Y/N) some stuff since I planned on staying over at her place all weekend. I was glad to be with her the whole weekend since we didn't really have anything planned.

Standing at the counter waiting for my drink to be made, I glance around the place. I wasn't really looking at anything in particular but when I caught sight of a familiar brunette, my shoulders slump. Eren.

~(Y/N)~

Helping my dad with his things to the car, I let out a sigh as I place the last bit of luggage into the trunk of his car. Turning to him, he holds out his keys clearly ready to hit the road. "I'll call you when I get to the hotel, I left some extra cash on the counter if you wanna order something to eat," he mentions.

"Okay,"

Then, stepping up to me, he pulls me into his arms, "Love you kid,"

Letting out a sigh, I pat his back before pulling back and smiling at him, "Love you too, now get outta here," I retort as I push him to the car. Watching him slip in, he shuts his door and starts the car up, we wave to each other one last time as he pulls out of the driveway. And with that, he drove off leaving the house to myself.

As I came back inside I kept the door unlocked for Levi, running upstairs, I got a sudden burst of energy to clean my room and get a little dressed up. _Maybe I could make us some dinner?_ I stop and turn away from my closet after hanging up the last bit of clothes. _Wouldn't that kinda be like a date?_

Shaking my head, I shut my closet door and head outside of my room where I picked up the trash bag to take out. Shoving the back into the bin, I head back inside and just stand there in the kitchen contemplating. _I could make dinner, I don't think he'd think of it as a date. Maybe I'll text him and let him know so he doesn't accidentally buy food._

Pulling my phone out, I begin texting him about how I was gonna make dinner. Not a minute later did he reply with a simple _'Okay'_. With that, I prepared something that would take about an hour to cook, while chopping vegetables and such, I kept looking back at my phone wondering if Levi would text me again. Letting out a sigh I stop. _He'll text when he texts...just because he kisses you once doesn't mean I need to be obsessed..._ Then I started to get a weird thought, Levi and I never really made anything official.

Staring off into nothing, I stood there with a large knife in my hand just thinking. _I wonder if he'll ask me soon. I mean it's clear how we feel for each other, so maybe he think he doesn't need to ask. Maybe we are together and I just don't know it? No... he'd want to talk about it._

Feeling a little frustrated with my mind, I shake my head and continue cooking, trying not to focus on my relationship status with Levi. 


	43. Brawl

~Levi~

Standing at the counter waiting for my drink to be made, I glance around the place. I wasn't really looking at anything in particular but when I caught sight of a familiar brunette, my shoulders slump. Eren.

Walking over to him, I tap his shoulder grabbing his attention. Upon seeing me, he had already sent me a nasty glare, one that would earn him a punch in the face, but I held back. "She's not here you know," I inform him.

"Oh I know, but I heard you'd be, and I figured you'd relay a message for me," he says.

 _Do I look like a fucking messenger?_ "Why would I do anything for you? If anything I should punch that stupid face of yours,"

Scoffing softly, he steps back and smiles, "Now why would you want to do that?" he asks seemingly trying to play dumb.

"Don't play stupid, you know what you did. Never pegged you to be a hypocrite, wasn't it a few weeks back you were bitching at me for hurting (Y/N), and yet here we are."

He went to open his pathetic mouth to argue but couldn't form a better comeback; this made me chuckle curtly before continuing, "What you did to (Y/N) was low, stuffing her in a closet with you so that you could get rumors spread about you two so no one would find out. Then, go and get her suspended?" I question.

He continues to glare at me, and I could see the fuse growing shorter and shorter with his temper, "Don't act like you're so innocent-"

"Oh I'm not, I will admit it, but at least I never used (Y/N) then tossed her under the bus just so you wouldn't get in trouble with Mommy and Daddy," I continued to egg him on, back and forth we argued, that was until Eren finally snapped and threw the first punch. He had hit me square in the face causing me to stumble back, but I caught myself on a nearby chair. _Sorry, Hanji._

Dashing back in, I tackled the brunette to the ground, I began swinging landing punches left and right, all while being clawed by the boy along my hands and arms. He even clawed up to my face just to get me off but clearly, I was too strong for him to push off. "You can take your fucking message and shove it up your ass," I growled.

Before I could land anymore hits, a pair of arms hook under mine scooping me up off the idiot. Turning around I found it was Hanji stopping me, wiping my face of the blood coming from my lip, I let out a sigh while Hanji began to scold me, "What the hell Levi?! What were you thinking? You could've at least taken it outside, not in the shop!" she snaps.

Then walking past me she grabs Eren by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the shop while saying, "And you, don't think for a second I'm not pissed at you too, you hurt my best friend!" with that, she tossed him out onto the sidewalk before shutting the door. Storming back toward me, I let out a sigh.

"I know, I'm going," I say as I begin to walk past her, but before I could get to the door she stopped me.

"Here, and next time you feel like brawling, take it outside," she grumbles as she hands me the drinks I had ordered, "Go over to (Y/N)'s she can tend to your wounds," dismissing me, I step out of the cafe, looking back at Hanji, I could tell how stressed she had become after mine and Eren's fight, but she didn't stop me right away- but then again who knows if she were in the back.

Looking around I had found Eren had already run off, probably home to cry to his parents about how he got his ass kicked. _Oh well, serves him right._ Then taking a sip from my drink, I began my trip over to (Y/N)'s feeling a little triumphant. 


	44. What It Beats For Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

I was a little shocked when I opened my front door, standing there with a bloody lip and forming bruise on his cheek, Levi greeted me with that, and two coffees. "What happened?" I question as I pull him inside. 

"What does it look like?" he asks. 

"Okay, then who the hell did you beat?" 

"Eren," 

After shutting my door, I didn't turn back to look at Levi, "What did he do?" I then ask. 

"We were arguing because he wanted me to send a message to you, then out of nowhere he punched me, so of course I hit back," he explains. 

Finally turning back to look at him, I cross my arms, "What did he want to tell me?" I ask. 

The raven-haired man shrugs his shoulders before handing me my drink, taking it I let out a sigh, "Most likely that he's sorry, but I just told him he could shove his message up his ass. No way I'm letting him near you again after what he did," he explains. 

Smiling and rolling my eyes, I then take Levi's wrist into my free hand and pull him along into the kitchen to get him cleaned up. My dad kept the first-aid out there due to his clumsiness, he always had it there so he wouldn't have to run back and forth to the bathroom. So, standing there before Levi, I put some peroxide on a cotton pad and began cleaning off his bloody lip. 

Eventually, I moved to his knuckles which had been split from punching, it wasn't the first time they had been like this. And it wouldn't be the last that's for sure. After getting one hand, I still held it so I could bandage it only to have Levi squeeze my own hand. Glancing back at him, I smile and let out a slightly quivered sigh. Even now he manages to make me a little nervous, probably because we've come so far and still don't know what will happen next. 

After cleaning his other hand and covering it, I turn away to wash my hands. "Let me ask you something if you knew I was the one you kissed, then why did you stay with Eren? Even when you knew it was me you truly wanted? And don't say because of the future because that's simply not true," 

Keeping my back to him, I look up and let out another sigh mainly because I was growing scared of all the serious questions he had to ask. Then looking down at my wet hands, I answer, "Because, what would that make me? I was in love with two guys, I didn't want it to seem like I was playing you both." I stop and turn back to Levi and continue, "But now, after realizing Eren's true intentions with me, there really was no point in fighting for him," 

Then for a while, we just stood there silently, Levi looked down at his hands before meeting my gaze again, then out of nowhere he says, "I love you," 

"Levi-" 

"Let me get this out because after this I'm not gonna say it again. So listen," he interrupts. I didn't say anything after that and watched as he pushed himself up off of the counter. "I've loved you since we were little, but the love I had for you then isn't the love I feel for you now...if you understand what I mean,"

I nod, knowing he means he loved me more than how friends should love one another. After saying that, he seemed lost for words until he looked at me once again. "I don't deserve you, not after the shit I did. And I don't know what I did to make you love me, but here we are. Just you and me, that is... if you'll have me," 


	45. What It Beats For Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

I was terrified, more terrified than I had ever been in my life. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, and he was right there waiting for my answer. My heart had been pounding since the moment he walked through that door today. I was so worried, about what I was going to do or say. 

Then looking behind Levi, I could see the oven starting to smoke a bit, panicked I walk over to him and push him aside as I open the oven finding my food burning. Quickly Levi shuts the oven off and I pull the dish out and let out a long sigh. 

Looking over to Levi, I could tell he was still waiting for my answer, so turning to him, I start to nod. "Yeah," I wasn't going to hold back anymore, despite my fears for the future and all that crap. He was all I ever wanted, and I wasn't gonna waste anymore of our time being foolish or afraid. 

Then before I could react, Levi grabs me by the waist, pulling me forward, our lips crash into one another within a matter of seconds. Hungrily our lips move against one another, my arms quickly wrap around Levi's neck as he turns me so my back pressed against the counter. Without warning, his tongue slips into my mouth like before, but this time I pushed my tongue against his. 

Just like the previous night, his kiss was intoxicating, only leaving me wanting more. My hands kept moving from around his neck to his chest then back. He pulled me closer, so both of our bodies were pressed up against one another, but that wasn't close enough for me, I needed more. The room was hot, as our tongues continued to collide, then pulling back for a moment Levi looks at me for a mere second. Then leaning forward he captures my lips in a long opened mouth kiss and his teeth came gently biting down onto my bottom lip. 

His hands were all over me, touching me and squeezing at my sides. After a few chaste kisses, Levi finally pulls away with a devilish-like smirk on his lips as he says in a seductive tone, "As much as I adore this little outfit of yours, I just wanna rip it off," taken back by his seductive words, I couldn't help but imagine how he'd look doing that to me, which is why I nodded. 

And true to his word, he pulled the front of my button-up shirt apart revealing my bra underneath. Buttons went flying to the floor before I quickly pull the rest of the ruined shirt off. I toss it to the floor quickly so we could continue. Gasping softly, I again had no time to react before his lips were pressing against the area my bra didn't cover of my breast. And his hands, dear lord his hands cupped them giving my breast a squeeze. Running my fingers through his hair, I let out a small moan more to encourage him to continue, hopefully, go even further


	46. Fire on Fire Prt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF CONTENT THEN PLEASE SKIP!!!

~Levi~

I hadn't intended to go this far, but fuck it I wasn't holding back either. Coming up for air, away from her breasts, I look at her flushed face for a moment. Leaning in, I kiss (Y/N) again all while scooping her up into my arms, my hands roughly cupping her ass, as I lift her up onto the counter.

I wanted it all off, I wanted to see her bare-naked. To be able to touch every square inch of her soft skin, mark it too. Wincing against her lips, I couldn't hold back the slight pain coming from my throbbing cock, pressing against the front of my pants. It was like last night, and how I managed to hold back then was a miracle. "I need you," I say between kisses.

Pulling away for a moment, our lips were still within range, I could feel her hot breath hit my face as she pants an 'okay'. But that wasn't enough, I needed to know if she wanted this as much as I did. "No 'okay', do you want me to make love to you?"

Smiling softly, (Y/N) nods in agreement before sighing out a 'yes,' And as she was saying so, I pick her up once again. This time taking her to her bedroom, to a more comfortable place to continue. My cock was pounding now, begging for release, begging to be inside of her right now. But I needed to hold back a bit because I didn't know how long I'd last.

With lips locked again, I slowly walk up the stairs while holding her in my arms. Before we even made it to her room, I pressed her up against the wall beside the door just to let her down a moment. There her lips part from mine as she looks down, quickly (Y/N) unbuttons my jeans and shimmies them down to my ankles while I remove my shirt for her.

~(Y/N)~

Lost in the heat of the moment, I start to strip more as well, after pulling my pants off, I hook my hand around the back of Levi's neck pulling him in for another kiss all while he picks me up for the third time. Then stepping into my room, he kicked the door shut before stumbling over to the bed where he laid me out.

He backed away again, going to my nightstand, he pulled out the box of condoms I had. It was something Hanji got me in case anything happened with Eren. Tearing one from the pack, he sets it aside for a moment and turns back to me. "Not yet," he says with a coy smirk.

Horny and confused, I yelp as Levi grabs both of my legs and yanks me to the edge of the bed. Propped up on my elbows, I watch as Levi pulled my panties off, tossing them to the floor then falling to his knees between my legs. Embarrassed by having someone look at me down there, I go to close my legs only to have Levi's rough hands pry them apart. "God, you're dripping, and it's all for me," he muttered.

Shuddering at his dirty words, I was about to protest when he dove forward, he didn't kiss me directly, but instead teased me even more than what he was doing before. "L-levi~" I mewl. The anticipation was killing me, my head fell back for a moment then rose to look at the man between my legs.

"So impatient," was all he said before licking along the slit. I jolt at the new feeling coming from down there. His tongue and lips worked like magic, lapping, and sucking at the sensitive skin, my hips jolted upon each lap. I couldn't stay still as I grew closer to cumming. "Levi~ S-top or I'll-"

"Cum on my mouth baby, do it~" he purrs, then continuing his actions he sucked even harder on my clit, my legs shook as my first orgasm ripped through me sending me into a bit of a frenzy. My fingers yanked gently at Levi's hair as he continued working at my core to clean me up a bit, and to be honest, I was starting to get close again, that was until his lips were missing from my skin.

With my head turned the covers hid my face, as it burned from the intense blush. Levi towered over me, his eyes trailing up and down my body as if to take a mental image of this moment. I wasn't sure whether to move or stay still, I went to close my legs only for him to push them again. "Are you sure you want to continue?" he asks

His hand reaches and cups my face gently, despite being lost in the heat of the moment, he still wanted to make sure I was okay with this. I quickly nod my head and feel his thumb caress along my cheekbone.

Finally, it was time, as Levi reached for the condom, I watched him drop his boxers revealing his hardened member. At the tip, it was flushed and glistening a bit with precum. "God, you see what you do to me?" After applying the rubber, he couldn't help but stroke himself a bit.

Falling on top of me, his lips captured mine again. Feeling his cock poke at my core, it did start to hurt a bit upon insertion, Levi groaned against my lips before we parted. He glanced down at my nether regions, as he lined up along my slit. My body tenses slightly as my walls were being spread by his girth. "Levi~ Y-you should know...this is my-"

Cupping my face with one hand, he nods, "I know baby, mine too. So I don't know how long I'll last," he mutters. We both looked each other in the eye for a moment as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him down, I greet his lips with a tender kiss before letting him continue. I wince again only for the pain to quickly subside as Levi rests there.

I felt full, now that he had completely entered me, and he didn't move until I gave him a quick nod. Thrusting slowly, I did my best not to claw at his back too much.

~Levi~

She was tight, and her body burning as she clung to me with everything she had. I groan at the sharp nails digging into my back as I slowly pick up speed in my thrusts. Glancing down, I realized I never took her bra off which made me slip a hand underneath her.

As (Y/N)'s back arches I was able to unhook the damn thing. Sitting up, with one hand I held onto her thigh for support while the other ripped the final article of clothing from her body. There before me were her beautiful bosoms, bouncing with each thrust. "Touch yourself, baby," I commanded, taking one of her hands into mine, I guided her hand starting at her breast. Then trailing down her perfect body, I press her hand against her pussy. "Do you feel it, babe? My cock fucking you?" I then say.

She grew tighter with each dirty word spilling from my mouth. Yet, I wanted to hear her too, despite hearing her moan and mewl, I wanted her to scream my name, tell me what she wanted me to do to her. My movements come to a halt and I move her hand away from her core so she wouldn't be tempted to care for herself. "What do you want me to do? Tell me baby,"

Laying on top of her, I thrust just once making her gasp, "Levi~ Please-"

"I wanna hear you, do you want me to do this?" I ask as I thrust into her again.

"Uh! Yes~" she whines.

Smirking softly, I lean in even further, so our lips would brush against one another, "Then tell me (Y/N), tell me to fuck you senseless,"

She shudders at my words, and I groan upon feeling her walls contract around my throbbing dick. "Tell me-"

"Ugh! Please~" she begs. Pleased by her words, I do as she says, sitting back up, I grab her by the hips and slam into her. Using her for support I pound into her ruthlessly and with ease by her wetness.

"Le-vi~" she screams.

I picked her up one last time and placed her in my lap, again she clung to me like her life depended on it all while quickly grinding her hips into mine. It was all becoming too much, and I was going to burst any second. Throwing my head back, I held onto her hips helping guide her down. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum," I warn her.

And just as she came, her lips pressed into mine, her body shook in my grasp, her nails piercing my skin even more. My hips jolted up into her wanting to cum, but as her movements stopped I wasn't able to finish. "Okay off," I order, quickly she moves away and I peel the condom off.

I began stroking myself, trying to catch up with my own orgasm, my eyes watched (Y/N) as she watched me, only moments later, she placed her hand over mine. "Let me,"

Casting my hand to the side, she places both hands around my length. Laying back with legs stretched out, I watched as she hesitantly looked at my cock then at me, "You don't have to suc-" interrupted by her action, I watched her delicate mouth wrap around the member.

Groaning softly, I place a hand on the back of her head, "You don't- h-ave to-" Slowly bobbing her head, I felt her tongue swirl around the tip. "Shit~" My hips had a mind of their own as I gently thrust into her mouth. Now with my orgasm in reach, I warn, "If you don't stop I'm gonna cum in that pretty mouth of yours,"

The girl didn't remove herself but instead sucked harder making me cum right there, letting out a rather loud groan, my hips jolted into her mouth one last time as I unload every last drop into her. Falling back onto her bed, I let out a long sigh, not a moment later she crawled up and rested her head on my chest. _That was...something else..._

"I love you Levi," she whispers.

Looking down at her for a moment, I wrap an arm around her to pull her close as I kiss her forehead. _I know, I do too._


	47. The Beginning of Something More

~(Y/N)~

I slowly woke that Tuesday morning, feeling oddly refreshed. My eyes slowly shut as I smile to myself when I felt a pair of arms tug around my waist. Reminded of the presence behind me, I slowly turn under their hold. Facing Levi, I was met with his tired eyes, resting my hand over his face, I let out a long sigh. "Morning," I mumble.

Entangled under the sheets with nothing on underneath, we only had our bodies to keep each other warm. "Good morning," he mumbles, scooting in closer, my nose nuzzles up against his before gifting him with a soft peck on the lips. Then not a second later, my alarm started going off, groaning, I slowly turn and shut it off. Levi quickly sits up and crawls out of my bed leaving me sitting there.

Watching as he retrieved his clothes, he turns back for a moment. "Stop staring, and get dressed brat," I couldn't help but continue to watch, pulling the sheets up over my chest, I just sat there as images of the events that took place this past weekend came to mind. Every touch and every kiss being relived in my mind sent a chill down my spine. I jolt as Levi tosses my robe at me.

"I'll see you downstairs don't take to long," with that, he left my room leaving me to get ready for school. Slowly slipping out of my bed, I shovel all my clothes into my hands and put them in the hamper by my bathroom door. When I had slipped the robe over my shoulders, stopped by my closet and grabbed some new clothes. To be honest, I hadn't changed much these past three days, mostly because I was naked for most of it.

Then walking into the bathroom, I shut the door then turn to the large mirror over my sink. Staring at myself for a bit, my eyes trailed down to the marks left on my body, starting from my neck. As I got ready, I made sure to use some makeup around the parts showing just so people wouldn't stare. Then bending down to pick up my chosen pants, a sharp pain shot through my hips and at my core causing me to wince a little.

The pain subsided quickly as I slowly slipped the pants on. When I was finally clothed, I made my way back into my room to retrieve my stuff for school and met Levi at the front door. On the last step, I take his hand and we exit my house.

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

Our first class went on as it normally did, thankfully there were no issues, issues meaning a beaten Eren trying to talk to us. (Y/N) was to my right, writing her notes, focused on her studies, glancing down at my own notes, I let out a long sigh.

And as the day went on, it was fairly normal like nothing had really changed. We hung out as we usually did- well more like before she started dating Eren. When gym rolled around, I was back in my spot I'd usually be for skipping, but I had no intentions of leaving. I overheard (Y/N)'s class was coming outside for the day, so I figured I'd wait for her and walk with her class before running over to the rest of my class.

Thankfully, she was the first outside, so quickly swooping in, I pull her into my arms making her gasp then giggle as she realized it was me. "Hello to you too,"

~(Y/N)~

Levi held me close, as we swayed back and forth until I had him against the wall. Still laughing a little, I glance around to see if anyone was around. Then before we could be interrupted, I turn and press my lips onto his. "I hope you're not skipping," I mutter against his lips before pecking him one last time.

He shakes his head while holding my hips in his hands, "Who's gonna walk you home and keep you from wandering?" he teases.

Chuckling at his words I shake his head, "I was thinking I could spend the night at your place, isn't your mom going out with some friends?" I ask.

Quickly he nods, "Guess then you can help with my grades, make sure I don't fail," With that, I pulled out of his arms and smirk at the man before me, then crossing my arms, I cock my head towards the track field where he should be.

"Okay, then get to class mister,"

I watched as Levi bit his bottom lip softly, and the way he had been looking at me made me shiver in anticipation. He looked as though he was ready to devour me once again, but then a loud whistle came from my right, and it was Levi's teacher calling for him. "See you later," I say before turning and heading over to where I needed to be. 


	48. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT NSFW CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF CONTENT PLEASE SKIP!!!

~Levi~

As we walked home silently, hand in hand, I was thankful my mother wouldn't be home for the evening. (Y/N)'s dad was also still out of town, despite having to come home yesterday, but I guess his trip was extended.

I didn't question it. Upon entering my house, (Y/N) heads up towards my room, as always it felt kinda weird having her here, she wasn't here as much, unlike me, I was at her house almost every day. It had become my second home.

As I entered my bedroom, I found her sitting there on my bed, looking as she always did. Breathtaking. Letting out a long relieved sigh finally finishing out a long day, I go and sit beside her. Falling back I lay flat on my bed looking up at my ceiling. Before I knew it, (Y/N) straddled my hips, towering over me as if she had control.

My hands quickly grabbed her hips, keeping her steady. "Miss me at gym?" she then asks.

"Sure," was all I said before flipping us both over, I had her pinned for only a moment before backing off. "We got homework to do," I say in a serious tone.

~(Y/N)~

Sitting up beside him, I glance at his face finding a soft smirk. Smiling softly toward him, I shake my head and turn to my bag where I got my things out.

Time went on as we did our homework, eventually, I ended up on the floor by his bed while he laid on his side to do his work. Here and there we'd mess with each other, he'd occasionally poke at me and I'd do the same then we'd return to finish our work. When we had finished I was starving. Levi was now sitting at the edge of his bed, turning to him, I rest my head on his legs looking up at him.

Out of nowhere, his hand reached down to my face, at first gently caressing my cheek, then his thumb came to my bottom lip, and gently brushed against it. "Hungry?" Not a moment later my eyes darted down then back up. "Uhuh, I bet you are," he answers seductively. Shivering once again at his words, I sit up straight and reach for the button on his jeans.

~Levi~

(Y/N) made quick work to remove my jeans and undergarments, her soft hands came stroking at my length slowly while I sat back watching her. Slowly, painfully she worked me then, her soft lips came pressing against the tip of my cock teasing me even further.

She eventually took me wholly into her mouth, bobbing her head at the same speed her hands did. I couldn't help but cover my mouth as soft groans and mewls threatened to escape. My hips jutted up into her mouth begging for her to move faster, entangling my fingers into her hair, I force her sweet mouth down until I touched the back of her throat. My head falls back at the blissful feeling. "Come on baby, I know you can do better than that...make me go crazy~"

And she does just that, working my member faster than before, bringing me closer to finishing with each passing minute. Then there was a soft popping sound as she removed my cock from her mouth. I glance down watching her tongue glide along the underside, stopping at the tip, grabbing her hair once more, I say "Who said you were done? Finish me brat."

~Time Skip~

After another eventful night, it was finally time for us to part ways, when we were dressed, and had our shit together, I walked (Y/N) home. Offering her my hoodie as extra warmth, we both exit my house to the chilly wind blowing in our faces as snow began to fall.

There was only a week before Halloween, so it was pretty early for snow. Locking her arm with mine, we began our walk. The streets were dimly lit by the street lights making it difficult to see between those lights. Water from previous rain puddles had iced over causing us to slip here and there on our way, but thankfully we caught each other every time.

We were at her door soon enough, standing before her, I glance away for a moment wishing we had more time. "See you tomorrow," she finally says.

Looking at her again, I nod, "Good night," Leaning forward, I press my lips against her forehead, then I dart down and kiss her lips, they were cold. I could feel as she leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. But I couldn't again, as much as I wanted to spend the night, I had to say goodbye for now. Pulling away, I rest my head against hers. "I gotta go," I whisper.

"I know,"

With that, we finally said goodnight as (Y/N) slipped inside leaving me to the cold. I stood there for a bit and watched as the light in her room went on. As the wind began to pick up, I slowly start to walk away from the house only to stop a little ways. Turning back I look at her window once more, watching as the light turned out. I didn't know how long I stood there, clearly long enough for her to already be in bed.

 _Don't waste any time, before you know it, there won't be time left._ The thought had plagued my mind for days now. I didn't want to seem obsessed, but here I was heading back to her house. Instead of using the front door- which was locked- I took my usual route, it was slick but I managed to get to her window. Gently tapping on it, I watched her shuffle in her bed.

As she flicked her light on, a surprised look appeared on her face only for a moment before fading into a soft smile. Opening her window, she steps back while I slip in. "You just couldn't stay away huh?" she asks teasingly.

I ignored her comment as I peel my coat off. _I guess so._ It's not that I couldn't be vulnerable with her, if anything she knew a lot more about me than any other friend I had. She's seen me at my best and worst, she knows what I'm really like. Finally letting out a sigh, I turn to her, "Guess you have that effect on me," in all honesty, I just didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight.

Then, walking up to me she wraps her arms around my waist holding me gently. Her head rested on my chest as she swayed a little. "I know the feeling," she mutters. And while standing there in each other's arms, I glance at the top of her head, then at her door. _This is it, although it seems pointless I have to ask._ "Will you...be my girlfriend?" the way it came rolling off my tongue made me internally cringe, but I was relieved to have asked it.

Then looking up at me she chuckles and backs out of my arms, "You're really asking me that now?"

For a moment my stomach sank, and my heart felt tight at her words, but then she explained further, "It seems kind of redundant now...since you know we've had sex and all. I just figured it was obvious," Rolling my eyes, I pull her in against my body making her eyes wide.

"So? What if I wanna ask?"

She giggles again and shakes her head before cupping my face with her hands, "I'm yours Levi," and with that, she quickly pecked my lips with a quick kiss, then hopped onto her bed. Before I could join her I used her bathroom to prepare for bed.

When I had finished, I walked out to find (Y/N) holding her blanket up, waiting for me to join her, and as I climbed in beside her, she quickly snuggled up against me and let out a long relieved sigh. With an arm draped over her hip, I also let out a sigh then I turn back for a moment and turn out the light. And just like that, I spent another night with her. 


	49. Complete

~(Y/N)~

Shifting under the sheets, I slowly woke to a bright room, only...it shouldn't be this bright. Panicked I quickly sit up and look at the clock- _Oh shit!_ Turning back I shake Levi awake, "Get up we're late for school!"

We both jump out of bed, rushing to my closet I grab an outfit then dash into the bathroom where I got ready. When I exited, Levi was also in different clothing signaling he must've packed some clothes in his bag.

With our stuff, we head for the door, but I stop abruptly noticing laughter downstairs. I stood there for a moment listening, all I knew was the laughter sounded familiar. Leaving my room, I slowly descend the stairs. Peering down into the living room from the stairs, I felt my stomach sink as the woman who birthed me, sat on the couch smiling at my father.

Levi stepped down another step and looked as well, then back at me clearly concerned. I was utterly shocked and confused. _Why did she come back? Was she going to stay?_ Then both my parents look back and quickly rise from their seats. "(Y/N), I can explain," my dad says as he rushes over to the staircase. I let out a long quivered sigh, as I glance down at Levi who took my hand in his. "Do you want me to stay?"

Shaking my head, I gently squeeze his hand then mutter, "I'm okay, I'll catch up-"

"Actually honey, we called you out of school for the day," I hear my mother say, turning my head I send her a soft glare causing her to shut her mouth and look to the floor.

"Okay, well I'll go. See you later," Levi says, stepping up to my side for a moment, he pecks my cheek, then rushes to the door. Then looking at my parents, I take another step then stop again.

"So this is where you've been all weekend I presume? There wasn't an actual work trip?" I question. They both glance at each other before nodding, I watched as my dad took my mother into his arms before looking back up at me.

"I know this is difficult to process but, your mother wants to come home-"

"Why? What changed your mind?"

My mother smiles gently only for it to fade seconds later when finding it wasn't going to change the disappointment I had. "(Y/N) honey there isn't a day that went by that I hadn't thought of you both. I regret leaving- I just, I just needed to figure some things out," she explains.

"I doubt that-"

"(Y/N)!" my father scolds, only for my mother to rest a hand over his chest making him hush.

"It's fine Richard," she stops and walks up to the foot of the stairs, "Come with me honey, let's talk okay?" she asks. Hesitant, I watched as she softly smiled waiting for me to go with her. Glancing over at my dad, I watch as he just barely nods his head signaling it was okay.

Finally walking the rest of the way down the stairs, she and I exited the house together. Her car was in the driveway next to my dad's as we walked down the sidewalk. Next, we walked around the neighborhood silently before she finally asks, "So how is school going?"

"Fine," I say bluntly all while avoiding her curious gaze. I wasn't sure how to feel about all this, because every time I looked at her I was just reminded of the day she walked out of my life. Again it was silent until we turned the corner and she grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Look sweetie, I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, I was selfish to leave you and your father. But I really do regret leaving you both. That's why I came back so we could be a family again."

Pulling out of her grasp, I turn to her with a serious expression then question, "Then why did it take dad getting you to come home? If you regret it so much, why didn't you come back before?" her gaze turned away as if she felt ashamed.

"At first I didn't think you'd want to see me. I knew you'd be angry, but I don't know, but I'm here now-"

She goes to grab my hand when I take a step back, "I was never angry mom, I was confused and sad for a while but after some time, I just didn't want to think about you."

My mother now looked kind of depressed to hear what I said, but it was true, despite all the fighting I had done with my dad about mom leaving, I did my best to keep her out of my mind. I didn't want it to affect my life the way it had for my father. "But aside from that, I know dad hasn't gotten over you, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah," she answers, as we continued walking, we came across Levi's house, I glance over and let out a sigh as I look at the window to his room. "So I see you and Levi are together, how long has that been going on?" she asks.

"Not long,"

Looking over her way, she chuckles softly and shakes her head. "I assumed you two would've been dating since the beginning of high school," she mentions.

I shrug, and say, "Just didn't work out that way, we both were too scared to ruin the friendship, but now I guess we just couldn't hide it anymore,"

Finally getting past his house we came to a crosswalk, we stop watching as a car drove past. "So I'm guessing you'll be going to college with him, or vice versa?"

Sometimes I wish that were the case, but I shook my head at her, "He's joining the military,"

"Oh, I didn't know,"

 _Of course, you wouldn't._ "Well, he's been wanting to that for a long while now,"

It was silent again, probably because she didn't know how to respond to that, so as we walked we both looked around the neighborhood. "I really am sorry," I turn to face my mother finding tears spilling from her eyes as she sobs quietly. I had never seen her cry before but watching her do it now made my chest hurt. All I knew is that I didn't want to see her do it again, so taking her into my arms I hug her tightly.

It was the first time in a long time I had been this close to my mother, and so as we turned around, we talked a little more. Catching up over missed years, and as we walked through the front door of our house, we both looked, smiling finding dad waiting there for us. And for that moment, everything was good, everyone was safe and happy. It just felt, complete. 


	50. Always There

~(Y/N)~

The weekend came in the blink of an eye, after an eventful week, I would've liked to relax at home but instead had work. Thankfully a short shift, but still taxing. After the morning rush of people needing their morning coffee, things started to slow down a bit.

When my only break came around, I glanced up as the bell rang over the door. My mother walks in with Levi, laughing and patting his arm. "Hi honey!" she greets, with a soft smile, I walk around the counter and greet her with a quick hug before stepping over to Levi.

~Hanji~

As the two sat in their usual spot, I was about to go over with their usual snacks and drinks when (Y/N)'s mom came up to the counter. "Would you like anything?"

Turning to me she smiles and shakes her head before saying, "No thank you," then turning her head back she watched the couple chat quietly. I watched as Levi grabbed the bottom of (Y/N)'s seat and pulled her closer. Resting my head on my palm, I let out a long sigh.

"They seem really happy together huh?" (Y/N)'s mother questions.

"Yeah...took them long enough," I mention.

Turning back to me she smiles softly, "You rooted for them too huh," she says.

"Oh definitely,

~(Y/N)~

After Levi pulled the chair over closer to him, I let out a soft giggle, Resting his arm on the back of my chair, we both look at each other for a moment before turning our gazes elsewhere to avoid awkwardness. "So you and your mom all good?" I hear Levi ask in a low tone, it was gentle and smooth as always which caused me to shiver a bit. I turn to look at the raven-haired man and nod.

"Yeah, I mean it's still a little weird since she's gotta catch up on a lot, but she's trying," I mumble the last part, I didn't want to talk about the situation too much because it felt like bragging, and I didn't wanna do that to Levi. I didn't want to remind him of his absentee father.

Suddenly I wince but just barely to some cramping in my lower abdomen, leaning back in my seat I let out a long sigh while holding my stomach. "You good?" Levi then asks.

"Yeah, just my period started this morning, you know how it is," I mutter after turning in toward him.

"Do you have everything you need?" he then asks while avoiding eye contact with me, then I watched him check his watch before finally looking my way.

"I don't have anymore femine products now, used the last one this morning, but otherwise I'm fine-" I stop upon seeing him check his wrist watch again then rise from his seat. Looking up at him in slight confusion, Levi then leans down and kisses the top of my head but doesn't pull back.

"I'll stop by the store, text me when your shift is over. I'll pick you up,"

Nodding, I smile at him now feeling all warm inside by his sweet actions. Then walking to the door, he stops and waves goodbye to me then the girls. Letting out another sigh, I sit back in the seat and turn my attention to Hanji who brought over the usual for me. "Okay details,"

So I told her everything, even the bits I wasn't sure I wanted to, but she insisted. My mother had heard as well which she didn't seem displeased about. If anything she was supportive and reminded me to be safe of course. When they both left the table, I sat there slowly munching on the food as my mind replayed what Levi had done. It wasn't the first time he'd helped me when it came to my monthly issues.

_~Memory~_

_It had to happen in health class. The sudden pain in my hips and lower abdomen became more apparent as the class went on. I wasn't sure if it was because of what I ate this morning or if I was getting my first period._

_So to be safe, I asked to use the restroom, and thankfully I was allowed to go. Quickly getting up I head out of the room and across the hall. I tried seeing if any of the free tampons or pads were lose in the cases to get a free one but there was no luck._

_Entering of one of the stalls, I had found my panties soiled with blood, even the back of my pants were ruined. My mind then started wondering if the other students saw as I walked out so the icky feeling of embarrassment had now joined the many emotions I was feeling today._

_I planned to make a piss-poor pad to last me the class, then I could go to the nurse's office to see if she had any- My thoughts were then abruptly stopped by the sound of the bathroom door opening. My whole body stilled wondering if was a teacher or another student. "Psst (Y/N)," I hear a familiar- masculine voice call._

_"Levi? Wha-"_

_Then through the crack, I could see him walk up to my door, "I came to see if you were okay,"_

_"But this is the girls' bathroom!"_

_I didn't hear him argue with me, instead, he continued to stand there, "Well?" I ask._

_For a minute I figured he quietly left but I didn't hear the door open and close, I then jump startled by a loud metallic sound. Then out of nowhere, a pad was slid on the floor under the gap from the door. How did-_

_"Hurry up," he whispers._

_Doing as told I quickly put the pad over everything then soon exit after pulling my pants up, upon exiting the stall, Levi tossed his hoodie at me. "To cover the stains," Nodding, I let out a sigh before softly thanking him. And with that we both headed back to class, and luckily Levi wasn't caught._


	51. The Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> 2/5/2021
> 
> Hey guys! Just here to let you know I'll be taking a couple of weeks semi-hiatus. I will be working on the books during this that's why it's a semi-hiatus. This is mostly to catch up since I haven't written anything in the past two weeks due to a relapse in depression over some issues that came up with a certain someone. I am doing much better now so don't worry, I plan on taking things slow, so in the meantime, while I am 'away' I will try to also reupload the books that need to be republished! I hope you all are doing well, I will still be in to check comments and such so if you need me feel free to message me! Love you guys! ~Koda

~(Y/N)~

The weekend had been a blur of work and time at home with my family. Levi was with me here and there but his mom would call for him due to missing him. Now that morning, I woke up alone in my warm bed from my obnoxious alarm blaring in my right ear. Slamming the clock I quickly push the switch shutting it off.

Sluggishly, I sit up and slowly get out of bed. Upon gathering my things I head to the bathroom where I got ready for the day. The normal routine got me up and going rather quickly, more so than usual. Downstairs, I made a quick pitstop to the kitchen where my mother had breakfast ready for me.

I didn't really have time to sit and eat with them, so I picked up a couple of pieces and ate on my way to the door. Outside walking up to the house, was my boyfriend Levi, after shutting my door I dash over to him instantly locking arms. With a smile on my face, I greet him with a simple hello.

Along the walk to school Levi reminded me of the trip his mother was planning, she wanted us to go with her out of town. There was no particular reason as to why she needed me or Levi, but I didn't mind I just had to let Hanji know.

After arriving at school, Levi and I went our separate ways temporarily. I stop at my locker grabbing out the usual items. Another dance was coming up at the end of the week, so there were other people crowding the halls with decorations for Halloween.

To think October was almost over when it felt like the month started only yesterday. Letting out a sigh after watching two people hang a banner on the wall, I turn to shut my locker. I jump, spooked by the person standing at my side, Eren. He looked in pretty bad shape, under his eyes were dark, and I could still see some of the bruising from when Levi kicked his ass. Crossing my arms, I lean against my locker looking at him with a gentle glare. "Hi," was all I said.

"Hey um... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry-"

"For?" I ask wondering what he was gonna be sorry for, whether it was for his parents letting him off, or kissing me in a closet and causing me to be suspended for smacking him. Shyly his gaze darts away from mine.

"All of it, I was being selfish- and really I just ended up doing it all for nothing because my folks found out,"

With slightly widened eyes, I uncross my arms. I didn't want to feel bad, if anything I wanted to be mad, because this boy basically played me. But here I was feeling worried for him because I didn't know how his parents took the news, but I figured by how scared he was when he told me, that their reaction wouldn't be pleasant. "How did they take it?" I ask softly.

"They were...Livid, but they haven't kicked me out yet so," Eren trails off, and lets out a sigh.

I let out a soft hum, I didn't really know what to say to comfort him, because I wasn't about to offer him a place to stay in case that happened, but I also didn't want him to feel bad just because he likes a boy. So I tried giving him some hope, "Maybe they'll come around, who knows? But otherwise, you'll still have me as a friend who supports you, and I'm sure Mikasa feels the same, I know she wouldn't let anything bad happen to you,"

"Thanks, although I don't know if I deserve to call you my friend, not after what I did-"

"It's in the past, if anything I'm grateful you came into my life," I truly was because as much as I didn't want to admit it, Eren pushed me enough to tell Levi how I felt, if he can't come in my life, I feel like it would've been too late for me and Levi, or at least an even longer wait. Eren smiles sweetly at my kind words, almost looking at me in awe, and before I knew it, he had pulled me into his arms. Awkwardly I gently hug him back, it was quick thankfully.

"See you around," he mutters, and with that he walks off, as I watched him leave, I sigh with relief. Turning in the direction of my first class, I saw Levi standing in the middle of the hall waiting for me, and with a soft smile, I go to him. 


	52. Inevitable Doom

~Levi~

Today, started out well. Everything was normal, and good up until the call. Now I was standing outside her room hearing her sob. I didn't mean to yell, but it all just came out, I wanted her support with my decisions. I didn't want her to worry about losing me when I leave, but she's just so scared. Can we get past this?

~Earlier That Day~

I woke up that morning in my own bed, to my second alarm going off. With a soft grumble, I quickly shut it off and sluggishly get out of bed. After my morning routine, I headed downstairs and out the door without saying goodbye to my mother. I quickly ran over to (Y/N)'s to walk with her to school, even though I had my motorcycle, I didn't wanna drive it when it was cold.

The day went on as it always did, went to my first two classes with (Y/N), then to lunch with her. Then gym where I made little to no effort to do the activities, and finally my last class, I made my way to the library to do some studying for an upcoming test. Upon entering, I walked along the aisles of books looking for the specific thing I needed. (Y/N) had been nagging me to redo my notes so they were easier to read and better for me to study from. Half of my notebook was filled with her handwriting, and as much as I wanted to add more notes, I didn't want to taint her work.

Grabbing a book from the shelf, I then made a bee-line for one of the closest tables to do work at, I suddenly stop noticing a familiar figure sitting with their back to me. Quickly stepping around, I found it was (Y/N) and the moment her eyes glanced over at me, they lit up. Situating myself beside her, I set the book down and swung my bag around to pull the notebook out. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she whispers.

"Free period, teacher let us do whatever work we needed to get done. Figured I'd study for science." I mutter back.

~(Y/N)~

I swear every time Levi entered the room, my heart did this fluttery thing, not that I didn't like it, it was just something I was getting used to. Once he had pulled out his belongings, I watched him open the book and begin reading. I just came from my free period to do some reading but stopped as I lean forward to look at Levi's notes, nothing had changed, it was still what I wrote for him. "You haven't made any new notes," I mutter.

Glancing over at his notebook, he gently nods then turns his gaze to me, his eyes grew soft upon looking at me, making me feel kind of small. "Didn't want to ruin it," Smiling, I turn away and open my book again. Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, I didn't realize the raven-haired man was still looking at me and what he planned to do. I jolt startled by my chair moving toward Levi.

I realized he had pulled my chair closer to his, and Levi's arm closest to me now rested on the back of my seat as he went back to reading. Then out of nowhere, his fingers combed through my locks soothingly. I continued to smile to myself even though it wasn't much for PDA, I was still happy with what he gave.

As the afternoon ensued, we enjoyed one another's company.

After school ended, Levi and I walked home quickly avoiding the freezing wind and rain that began to pour down mid-way. Entering my home, I shut the door with soft laughter while hanging my coat by the door. Levi did the same but was soon interrupted by his phone ringing.

I glance to look at it with him, and immediately after looking my heart sank. Levi had saved the number he had been given by the recruiter he met at the beginning of the year. Although they didn't give him many details I know he had to do a background test along with the ASVAB test among other things. I step back and watch him answer the call.

Eventually, we moved to the living room where behind the couch Levi paced the floor talking to the person on the other end. I sat there facing forward as I listen to Levi simply humming and saying okay. It didn't give me much on what his situation was, but the pang in my heart kept growing with each second. Then it went silent, as I turned back I found Levi entered another room, letting out a sigh, I turn back and waited.

Eventually, I heard Levi's footsteps come back into the living room, quickly turning to face him, I find he was no longer on the phone. "What did they want?" I ask quietly. I was scared knowing what his answer would be, because he hesitated, once he sat beside me, he turns and grabs my hands. I knew then to be scared.

"They want me to begin my training sooner than expected. I'll be expected to arrive to the camp the day after graduation-"

Ripping my hands out of his I stand up, "What? Why?" Levi then rises from his spot too, giving me a stern look.

"Because Marley's forces are growing stronger, besides it's better than what they first proposed. They wanted me to leave within a month but I told them I wanted to graduate first. That way it'd give you more time to adjust-"

"Adjust? I've been adjusting ever since you first brought up this whole thing," I argue. Letting out a sigh, I turn my hurt gaze away from him. _That's seven months from now!_ My plans for part of our summer was now out of the window now finding out about this. But I did my best to calm down and support him. "Thank you for letting me know,"

"Don't do that,"

"Do what?" I question, my voice was louder than I anticipated which only made it more clear how I really felt. I truly did want to be there for Levi but there was always going to be a part of me that would be scared watching him leave.

"Pretending like you're totally fine with this. I know you're not, so there's no point in hiding it from me. I know you'll never be okay with it,"

"I wanna be Levi, you know I do, it's just it still scares me-"

"I know that, but it is inevitable and you know that. I can't always be with you, you still have to go to college in another town may I remind you-"

Then what I said next was probably the most selfish thing, "Then I'll stay- I don't have to go,"

He shook his head looking at me as if I were stupid. "I won't let you do that, like I've said before we will work through this," I slowly back away as he starts to approach me, and I shake my head. We couldn't make promises like that, not when so much as at stake. "We can (Y/N),"

"If only there was another way," I mumble, my voice began to crack as a lump in my throat began to form all while my eyes began to burn. "I-" I stop and wipe my eyes. Levi again attempts to approach me only for me to take another large step back.

"Look, I promised you once. And I intend on keeping it. But I'm beginning to wonder if you think I'm that weak where I'll die so easily-"

My head shot up and my eyes widened in shock at his assumption, "That's not it at all Levi!"

"Then what?! How else can I convince you that I'll be okay? Because there are only two options at this point. I withdraw myself from the ranks and stay here with you. Or....or we go our separate ways so that way we both would hurt less,"

Still shocked by his words, it now felt like he was stabbing me in the heart with his brutal honesty. But what also hurt me was how he raised his voice, which was something he rarely did. I wanted neither of those options and I knew Levi didn't either but now that I was faced with this the tears poured from my eyes. Covering my eyes with both hands I turn towards the foyer.

Wiping my eyes, I then head for the stairs where I began ascending. Rushing into my room, I slam the door letting out a cry. Falling onto my bed, I buried my face into the pillow.

~Levi~

Today, started out well. Everything was normal, and good up until the call. Now I was standing outside her room hearing her sob. I didn't mean to yell, but it all just came out, I wanted her support with my decisions. I didn't want her to worry about losing me when I leave, but she's just so scared. Can we get past this?

For a while, I stayed there listening to the sobs on the other side. I sat against her door waiting until she had calmed down, all while also giving her some space. But I really wanted to comfort her. Eventually, I slipped into her room finding her on her bed sniffling, her head stuffed in the pillows. Walking up along the bed, I rest my hand on her back, kneeling next to her. Then she turned her face toward me, her eyes were puffy and red.

I would never admit it to her, but I hated seeing her like this, and it was rare for me to. But this, was my fault, expecting her to support me. My own mother wondered if I'd ever change my mind. "I-I'm sorry for being dumb," she croaks. Shaking my head, I move in closer, as she sits up, her arms wrap around my neck as I pull her down into my lap.

Kissing the side of her head, I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling," We both weren't perfect, nor was our situation, but if I had to I'd show her how strong I was, so she wouldn't have to be scared for me. But for now, all I could do was cherish this time with her. 


	53. Road Trip Prt. 1

~(Y/N)~

The week went on normally after mine and Levi's first fight as a couple. Now, it was the weekend again, and for once I didn't have to work; because Kuchel, Levi, and I were all going on a road trip. Before Kuchel was just planning a trip with her son but decided I'd tag along so my parents could be alone for a while. That morning I stood at the door with my bags as both my parents hugged me. "Have fun sweetie, call me when you get to the hotel okay?" my mom asks.

"Sure," with a smile, I let out a sigh and look out the window by the door once more. I was ready a little earlier than expected, but I was excited I hadn't been on a trip in a while. Finally, as the car pulled up in front of the house, I smile. "They're here! See you guys," I call into the living room before grabbing my things and walking out the door excitedly.

Running through the yard, I met Levi who had gotten out so he could help put my bags in. "Why so many bags? It's just two days," he says.

Propping my hands on my hips, I retort, "I have important items in there, it's all necessary," My boyfriend simply rolled his eyes as he shoved the bags in the trunk, with a quick shut I quickly slip into the back seat while Levi shuts the door for me. Then walking around he gets in the back and sits beside me.

"You guy's ready?" Kuchel asks as she glances back at us, we both glance at each other for a moment before nodding. It had been a while since I spent time with Levi's family, I used to As the car began to move, my head turns to look out the window at my house.

The ride there was rather long, Levi's mom had to make a lot of stops to make sure we had something to eat then not to mention bathroom breaks. They never really told me where we were going only that Kuchel really wanted a mini-vacation and I just happened to be invited. Not that I didn't like spending time with Kuchel, she was a wonderful person, but she did things out of the blue sometimes.

Right now, we were once again in the middle of nowhere, but there were mountains on both sides of us, and it was cloudy, kinda looked as though it was about to rain. I turned to look inward finding Levi resting his head gently on my shoulder. He was peacefully asleep with his arms crossed. And it was in that moment, my whole body felt warm and fuzzy. It made my heart feel tight just looking at him, facing forward now I smile to myself and tilt my head towards his. Slowly I slip my arm under his making him stir a little.

That's when I hear his mother chuckle softly, glancing at her rear-view mirror. I could see her smiling softly while looking back at us. Feeling a little embarrassed now, I turn my gaze to the window and watched as raindrops began hitting the window. Leaning back I let out a long content sigh feeling relaxed.

~Levi~

I suddenly woke up to the car jerking forward then coming to a complete stop. "Mom, what the hell?" I groan.

"Sorry honey, this guy in front of us keeps putting his breaks on,"

Slowly sitting up, I glance over finding (Y/N) asleep against the window, her soft snoring becoming more apparent. "Pull over, I'll drive," And she did so, I walked up to the driver's side after she exited and went to the passenger. After buckling myself in I check behind me before continuing down the highway. Here and there I would glance back at (Y/N) who was still fast asleep. Smirking softly I shake my head. _I should've fixed her position, her neck will probably hurt._


	54. Road Trip Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

We finally made it to the hotel late that afternoon. The rain had turned into snow once we got into town. Utopia was where we were for the weekend, it was a cute little town mostly where tourists would come for vacation. There were homes but they were rather expensive.

Right now we were just relaxing from the long drive, Kuchel was in the bedroom taking a nap, I was on the couch watching TV while Levi, was in the shower. Picking at my fingers, I felt bored waiting for everyone to be ready to go, my attention soon turns away from the TV when ads start to play. Letting out a sigh, I switch it off and walk around the room to entertain myself. _I could've joined Levi in the shower but he wouldn't want that since his mom is in the next room over._

It wasn't the nicest room, but it was enough to hold us up for the night. Kuchel was very trusting of her son, allowing him to sleep by my side on the pull-out couch. But then again she probably didn't care as much since he and I were technically adults. Sitting at the desk, I lean in the chair slowly spinning it around out of boredom. I was turned towards the bathroom door when it opened, that's when Levi walked out...in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Stopping in my tracks, my eyes were glued to his torso, the man strode over to his bag, he bent over slightly to grab some clothes before straightening himself out. Levi's eyes then locked onto mine, his face was stoic as usual, at least for a second before a small smirk crept onto his lips. _It's too bad Kuchel is in the other room._

But Levi didn't do or say anything, he was gone within a matter of seconds as the bathroom door shut. Falling back into the seat I let out another sigh feeling bored once more. Minutes passed by when Kuchel finally came out of her room in different clothes. "Oh, where did Levi go?" she asks.

"Bathroom, he's getting dressed,"

She let out a small 'ah' in understanding before turning to the door, she knocks on it gently while putting her ear close to it, "Levi, I'm gonna start the car, (Y/N) and I will meet you downstairs,"

With a soft okay from the other side I stand from my seat and follow Kuchel downstairs. When we got to her car, we waited patiently, minutes pass when I saw Levi walking up to the car, getting in beside me, he shuts the door.

The day was spent touring the town, entering shops we found interesting and mostly window shopping. I did buy a few things but did my best to save money where I could. It really was a lovely little town. Afterward, we went to a local restaurant to grab dinner. It felt a little odd since Kuchel was sitting on the opposite side of me and Levi while we ate, but the weirdness subsided when our food arrived.

When we got back to the hotel, it was already dark out. Walking through the lobby I stop in my tracks for a moment as my eyes laid on the pool room. _I kinda wanna go for a swim._ Levi tugs my hand a little before looking back at me and I look to him. "Come on,"

Doing so I follow him back to the room, that's where I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom, it was a good thing I packed a swimming suit. When dressed in that, I step out in my one-piece suit underneath an oversized t-shirt. "I'm gonna go down to the pool for a bit," I stopped for a moment taking in how Levi was looking at me, it gave me butterflies because it was the exact same look he would give me when we would have sex.

Finally turning away, I smirk to myself and walk over to the door. I half expected him to jump me before I reach the door, but instead, I hear a door close. Glancing back I find Levi had left the room, shaking my head with a soft smile, I then exit the room and begin my journey to the pool room.

Upon entering the room, the lights had been dimmed signaling it was close to closing time. And thankfully I was the only one in the room. Setting a towel on the table, I then pull the oversized t-shirt over my head. Stepping over the steps, I slowly descend into the cool water, with a long sigh, I begin moving my arms out to swim towards the deeper end of the pool.

Not even a minute after I had gotten into the water, I saw the door open and Levi stepping inside. He wore his swim trunks and that was it. Floating at the center of the pool, we both just looked at each other silently for some time before Levi came to the edge of the pool. Dipping his legs in, I swim up to him. Resting my head on top of my arms that laid on the tiles, I looked to my boyfriend lovingly as he reached out and patted my head. "You coming in?" I ask.

The corners of his lips cracked upward as he answered, "In a minute," afterward, I start to swim backward away from him, not a moment later Levi dove right in. I watched as he swam up to me from under the water. When his head finally came up, I splash water at him with a soft giggle. Wiping his face and pushing his hair back, he flashes a soft glare my way only making my smirk grow wider.

"Brat," he growls almost seductively, now he proceeded to get closer to me, and in return, I start to swim away, but I wasn't fast enough. His hand curled around my arm pulling me back, "I don't think so baby," A chill ran down my spine when the word 'baby' left his mouth, turning me to face him again, Levi pulled me flush against him.

His face close and only getting closer as he prepares to gift me with a kiss, yet when his lips just barely brush against mine, he stops. My arms quickly hang around his neck waiting to see what he'll do. Then Levi's hand fell to my waist as he pushes me backward. My grasp becomes tighter out of fear of falling into the water.

Seconds later my back scraped up against the coarse tile walls of the pool. "It's too bad we didn't get our own room, was looking forward to seeing you naked," I roll my eyes at his comment as a smile creeps on my face, my face felt hot though since Levi entered the room, the temperature rose, or maybe it was just me.

"Pervert," I blurt.

Letting out a 'tch' he pulls me closer so my chest was pressed against his. His body was hot too which only made this moment feel more erotic. "Shut up,"

And in that moment, I knew exactly what to say to push his buttons. "Make me," continuing to watch his features, I got the reaction I was aiming for, maybe even more than I anticipated. Levi growls softly, biting his bottom lip, his face grows dark. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, his hands squeezed and traveled up and down my body making me shudder against him. His lips moved quickly over my own devouring every bit he could before moving along to his next target. My neck.

Without much effort, he found the spot that made me weak, there was no hesitation as he abused the spot, sucking and licking along the sensitive skin, just like that night we shared our first official kiss on the couch. I let out soft mewls from his actions, I knew then I would have to cover the spot from his mother, and everyone else for that matter. But I couldn't sit still either, moving one hand from his shoulder, it dove down under the water and cupped his groin.

Again he growled, now against my skin sending a tingling sensation downward. It didn't take much to get him hard but our fun time was ruined when I noticed a light moving from outside the room. _I think it's the lifeguard!_ Pushing Levi off of me, he looks confused as he asks, "What?"

I put my pointer finger over my lips before signaling for us to get out. "We stayed too long, if we get caught we'll be in trouble," I mutter. Quickly I grab our towels, tossing Levi's to him, he catches it and pats his arms while I wrapped mine around my chest. Then taking his head, we head for the other exit to avoid getting caught. Right as we exited I could hear the other door open and someone calling out "Hello?!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I tugged Levi towards the elevators. We didn't care for the fact we were still dripping wet and trailing it through the lobby, we booked it into the elevator the second it opened. Levi pushed our floor button a couple of times as we excitedly watched, waiting for whoever called to us but thankfully they never came and the doors shut. "Phew" I lean back against the wall feeling as the floor shifts beneath me.

~Levi~

We made it back to the room without further complications, sadly the sexual atmosphere we created was ruined. Rubbing the towel against my hair, I walk toward the couch. "Go change, I'm gonna take care of this," I say signaling I was going to deal with the pull-out couch.

When I had gotten the bed part pulled out, I moved the cushions. Whatever blankets we had we got from the closet, same with the pillows. Swiftly I made the bed just in time since (Y/N) had exited seconds after. Jumping into bed, I mess with her hair before taking off to the bathroom as she yells a "Hey". While getting ready for bed, I couldn't help but think of the day we had. Even with my mom here, it still was a good trip, one I'd hope would happen again in the future.

Suddenly my phone buzzed on the counter, with my toothbrush in my mouth, I glance down to look at the notification. It was news updates about the ongoing war with Marley, there weren't many updates because our country did their best to avoid topics like this in order to keep the peace. Our government feared that if the people knew too much it would cause an unimaginable amount of distress.

And they weren't wrong because things with Marley were only getting worse. Shutting my phone off, I let out a sigh as I look into the mirror. _No wonder why she's scared._ It had been plaguing my mind since our fight, whether I should really become a soldier. And it wasn't just because I was hesitant on leaving (Y/N), but it was because of a precious moment likes this where we could be with one another and relax...and just be together. I wasn't sure if I was ready to give that up. Abruptly I shake my head. _No stop, I've made my choice. I want to be a soldier, I want to protect her._ _With my life._


End file.
